Lehnsherr's bodyguard
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Clint Barton alias Hawkeye est le garde du corps d'erik Lehnsherr, de son vrai nom Max Eisenhardt, Un mafieux. Il a aussi la charge de protéger les enfants de celui ci, récupérés de leurs famille d'accueil à l'âge de 17 ans. Wanda et Pietro Maximoff des jumeaux et Lorna élevé par lui même.. Il tombe amoureux de l'un de ses enfants. Pourront ils s'aimer librement? UA. [Hawksilver]
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Lehnsherr's bodyguard.

Genre: UA. Famille, romance.

Personnages principaux : Clint Barton, Wanda et Pietro Maximoff, (Twins de Avengers et non des X-Men)

Personnages secondaire:

Avengers: Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers.

X-Men: Magnéto, Wolverine, Cyclope, Gambit, Malicia.

Disclaimer : tout ce qui appartient à Marvel reste Marvel, pareil pour Disney et la Fo, en ce qui concerne les personnages X-Men

Résumé :

Clint Barton alias Hawkeye est le garde du corps d'erik Lehnsherr, de son vrai nom Max Eisenhardt, Un mafieux. Il a aussi la charge de protéger les enfants de celui ci, récupérés de leurs famille d'accueil à l'âge de 17 ans. Wanda et Pietro Maximoff des jumeaux et Lorna élevé par lui même.. Il tombe amoureux de l'un de ses enfants. Pourront ils s'aimer librement?

* * *

L'immense grille s'ouvrit devant lui, Clint roula doucement vers le manoir des Lehnsherr. Il appréhendait être face à cet homme que tout le monde redoutait. Érik Lehnsherr, de son vrai nom Maximilian Eisenhardt, était à la tête du gros banditisme de tout New-York.

Clinton Barton avait répondu à une annonce, enfin Natasha avait répondu, la jolie russe avait noué beaucoups de contacts et comme l'ex agent du KGB voulait se poser, elle lui avait proposé ce poste vacant.

Le manoir s'approchait à mesure qu'il avançait. Un manoir tellement grand qu'on pourrait l'appeler un château.

Deux homme vêtus d'un costume sombre l'attendaient à la porte. L'homme de gauche avait les cheveux mal coiffés, son regard était noir et froid. L'autre avait les cheveux courts le regard brun également. On pouvait distinguer un fil enroulé transparent remonter jusqu'à leurs oreilles d'où on pouvait apercevoir une oreillette.

Les hommes restaient figés en haut des escaliers. Des gants blanc couvraient les mains de l'homme au cheveux court. Clint s'arrêta face aux immenses escaliers puis l'homme descendit et ouvrit sa portière avant de récupérer ses clefs et de prendre sa place au volant.

Avec son passé d'agent du KGB, le tueur à gage, en avait vu des figures mafieuses mais la fortune de Lehnsherr surnommé Magnéto par les forces de police le laissait sans voix.

Barton grimpa les marches, l'homme en haut le fixa.

"Bonjour, je suis Clint Barton, monsieur Lehnsherr m'attend."

L'homme fit signe à Clint d'entrer, la porte s'ouvrit sans qu'il ne la touche, il découvrit derrière cette immense double porte qu'un homme s'y tenaît derrière.

Le portier vêtu de la même manière que les deux autres, lui ouvrit la porte. Clint regardait de biais l'homme qui l'accompagnait. En plus de son regard noir qu'il avait aussitôt repéré, il avait une barbe naissante et il était une armoire à glace à côté de lui, bien que le tireur était assez musclé.

"Merci Jarvis tu peux disposer."

Clint suivait les pas pressés de l'homme, les couloirs étaient immenses, le sol était couvert de marbre. Tout était somptueux ici. "Au fait je me suis pas présenté, Howlett. Logan Howlett. Au cas où Érik vous embaucherait." Alors comme ça il appelait Lehnsherr par son prénom. "Enchanté."

Enchanté ? Pas vraiment, cet homme lui glaçait le sang. Il ne lui faisait pas peur non, car Barton avait plus d'un tour dans son sac mais son regard lui ne disait rien qui vaille. Ce Logan s'arrêta devant une lourde porte. Il frappa, attendit qu'on lui somme d'entrer, puis entra. Il informa son patron qu'il était arrivé, puis il l'invita à entrer. Il ferma la porte et se posta devant, prêt à intervenir pour protéger son patron si jamais c'était un piège.

Clint inspira profondemment puis plein d'assurance salua le dit Magnéto face à lui en lui serrant la main.

" Bonjour monsieur ravi d'enfin vous rencontrer.

\- Cessez de me cirer les pompes, vous n'êtes pas ravi. Et n'êtes là que pour décrocher ce poste. Clint apprécia la franchise de Lehnsherr. Clinton Barton... Dit l'homme qui se tenait assit face à lui. Vous avez un beau palmarès... 15 ans au KGB. Plus d'une centaine de contrats clos. ... Vous êtes l'un des meilleurs tireurs d'élite de tout le continent... Vous êtes aussi très à l'aise avec le tir à l'arc et d'autres projectiles... Vous êtes habile avec les armes blanches... Ceintures noirs d'arts martiaux en tout genre. ... Gymnaste de haut niveau ? Magnéto leva les yeux vers le blond.

\- Pendant ma jeunesse oui.

\- Joli pédigré. Pourquoi quittez vous le KGB?

\- J'ai 44 ans, je voudrais me poser.

\- Vous pensez que le poste à pourvoir est de tout repos?

\- Non, je sais à quoi à m'attendre. Je veux juste ne plus devoir quitter sans cesse les états unis.

\- Hawkeye... C'est votre nom de code. ... Avez vous une famille Hawkeye?

\- Oui une femme et deux enfants, le troisième est en route.

\- D'où votre envie de cesser de voyager. Bon en tout honnêteté, ma décision est prise depuis un moment. Romanoff m'impressionne. J'admire beaucoup cette femme. Vous pouvez la remercier. Vous avez le poste. Soyez là à 11h, lundi sans faute. Vous dejeunerez avec Logan, Cyclope, Jarvis et Gambit.

\- D'accord merci monsieur." Cyclope et Gambit? Deux grosses figures mondialement connus. Ils étaient donc les employés de Lehnsherr.

L'homme se lèva et serra la main de son nouvel employé. Logan l'invita à sortir.

" Bienvenue. Suivez moi.

\- Merci. Dit Clint en attrapant la main que lui tendait Logan et la serra dans la sienne. Ledit Logan le raccompagna jusqu'au voiturier.

\- Scott! Je te présente Clint. Il est le nouveau garde du corps des gamins.

\- Enchanté Clint, c'est un honneur, je connais vos performances. Vous êtes l'un des meilleurs tueurs à gage. Je vais vous amener votre voiture. Je suis le voiturier et le chauffeur de monsieur Lehnsherr. Je sais que vous savez conduire pas mal d'engins et même piloter des hélicoptères et des avions. Je vous admire. Moi même j'ai été autrefois pilote d'essai pour l'US armée.

\- Oh c'est un honneur de rencontrer un ancien pilote d'essai. Dit Clint en regardant ce Scott attrapper ses clefs et passer une porte derrière lui.

Le majordome arriva. "Veuillez bien me suivre monsieur. Cyclope va vous amener votre véhicule. Alors ce Scott est Cyclope. Pourquoi n'avait il pas fait le rapprochement entre les bagnoles et lui. Et son passé de pilote. Cyclope était autre fois un pilote d'essai hors pair. Un accident avait arrêté sa carrière. Cloué au sol pendant des mois, il se serait rabattu en tant que pilote de course. Il possédait des tas de bagnoles. Et avait tout conduit. On apprenait un jour, que son accident qui lui avait coûté un poumon n'était autre qu'une tentative d'assassinat. Depuis ce jour là, le pilote traquait son meurtrier et se serait allié au milieu mafieux pour y parvenir.

Cyclope se gara pile poil devant les pieds de clint, il sortit et lui tendit ses clefs.

-Merci. C'est vraiment un honneur de travailler avec vous.

\- Moi de même ... Hawkeye. À plus tard.

Clint lui fit un signe de la main et s'engouffra dans sa bagnole avant d'attraper son téléphone et de composer le numéro de sa meilleure amie.

"Nath c'est bon, je dois te remercier apparemment.

\- Érik à cédé.

\- Face à toi.

\- Il craque un peu sur moi. Autant en profiter. Tu passes chercher des pizzas et tu nous rejoins chez Bruce ?

\- Ouais ok pas de soucis.

Clint franchit le portail des Lehnsherr et accéléra comme un fou, il emporta les pizza et se rendit chez Bruce.

* * *

Monter les étages à pieds était bon la forme, mais avec les pizzas en main, Clint opta pour l'ascenseur. Luxueux Bruce, le petit ami de Nath depuis maintenant 5 ans, habitait aux quatorzième étage d'une tour de trente deux étages. Il vivait en en collocation avec Tony, son associé. Au début Clint les soupçonnaient d'être amants tout les deux. Ils étaient très proches. Natasha avait réussit à le convaincre qu'ils étaient seulement amis de longue date comme Nath et lui.

D'ailleurs Tony aussi soupçonnait Clint et Natasha d'être amant. Tony Statk c'était un sacré numéro. C'était en quelque sorte un ingénieur fou. Il inventait toute sorte de choses. Mécanicien hors pair, il s'était converti après son diplôme d'ingénieur dans l'informatique, puis après avoir obtenu son diplôme d'informaticien en un an au lieu de quatre, il s'intéressa à la science. Et ce fut là où il rencontra Bruce Banner. Un médecin savant qui cherchait un remède contre une maladie rare qui l'avait touché.

Clint et Natasha habitaient ensemble, ils avaient une piaule dans le queens, mais Nath préférait venir chez Bruce et Tony. L'appartement où vivaient les scientifiques était grand et moderne. Le père de Stark avait laisser des milliards à son fils à sa mort. Sans famille, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de son argent et entretenait Banner de bons grè.

Clint avait un pied à terre également, sa ferme dans l'Iowa, sa ville natale où sa femme et ses enfants vivaient. Il ne les voyait pas beaucoup. Le KGB ne se souciait guère des familles de leurs agents. Les deux assassins étaient sans cesse trimbalés à droite et à gauche. En russie. En France en Chine ou encore en Australie. Ils étaient sans cesse en déplacement et Clint enfin surtout Laura, sa femme commençait à ne plus pouvoir supporter cette vie. Et son couple commençait à être en danger.

Natasha, amie de la famille depuis 17 ans lui avait donné le filon pour magnéto, c'était le boulot rêvé. À new York, dans un lieu fixe, Clint pouvait revenir plus souvent chez lui. Et le job n'était pas aussi dur que l'avait prétendu Magnéto. Garde du corps de ses enfants. C'était du gateau.

* * *

Clint franchit la grille à nouveau sur les coups de 10h30, il ne voulait surtout pas arriver en retard. Scott sortit immédiatement dés son arrivé et descendit les escaliers.

"Salut! entre Clint. Jarvis va t'ouvrir." Clint lui confia ses clefs et monta les escaliers. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt.

\- Bonjour, alors comme ça vous êtes l'un de nos collègues à présent, Edwin Jarvis. Dis l'homme en lui tendant la main. Mais appelez moi Jarvis je vous prie.

\- Bonjour Jarvis, Clint Barton. Il serra la main de l'homme plutôt âgée, légèrement dégarnis.

\- Suivez moi! Nous allons rejoindre Rémi ... "

Remi, il ne l'avait pas encore rencontré. Qui était donc cet homme? Et quel était sa fonction? Scott rejoignit les deux hommes avant qu'il n'arrive jusqu'a rejoindre ce Rémi. Jarvis, ouvrit la porte sur un somptueux appartement. L'entrée était immense, avec un grand miroir.

Clint suivit ses deux nouveaux collègues, ils traversèrent un grand salon avec trois gros canapés et tout ce qui pouvait se trouver dans un salon de haut standing pour se retrouver jusque à la salle à manger avec une immense tables et une douzaine de chaise. Sur l'une d'entre elle se trouver un homme de dos. Il semblait occupé sur son téléphone.

\- Remi! L'homme se tourna et les salua.

\- Hey salut! Il se leva et serra la main de clint. Moi c'est Rémi, Rémi Lebeau, alias Gambit.

\- Gambit? Le fameux Gambit c'est vous ? Dis Clint impressionné par cet homme.

Gambit, anciennement pickpockets, champion de paratiquement tout les arts martiaux, spécialiste de kung fu. Aussi reconnu comme un manipulateur et un tricheur. Il a notamment embobiné, Marc Faber, lucas bishop ou encore la fille pym. D'après les rumeurs, il se serait calmé grâce à celle ci.

\- Et oui c'est moi! On a un sacré point commun toi et moi! Répondit Lebeau.

\- Les arts martiaux souffla Clint. Vous êtes mon modèle! Vous pourriez m'apprendre quelques trucs?

\- Personne n'arrive à le suivre! Lança Scott derrière lui.

\- T'inquiète pas Scott, Clint a de grandes capacités. Répondit Gambit. De grande capacité? Se dit Barton. Donc Gambit le connaissait, il savait qu'il était ceinture noir lui aussi de pas mal d'art martiaux. Merci du compliment. Répondit Clint impressionné.

\- Allez installe toi. Tu bois quoi? Demande Scott.

\- Euh.. De l'eau. Les deux plus jeunes rirent, seul Jarvis semblait du même avis que Clint.

\- L'eau ça rouille mon ami! Prends des bières. Lança Rémi. Jarv? Je t'ai amené tes disques, ils sont dans ta chambre.

\- Merci Rémi. Répondit le majordome.

\- De rien. Alors Clint t'es prêt avec les gosses? Tu vas morfler ! Dit Cyclope. Je les supporte pas.

\- Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller. Dit fièrement Clint en pensant à ses propres enfants.

\- J'en suis pas si sur... Même Logan à du mal. Alors qu'avec Lorna ça va. Dit Scott en décapsulant les bières.

\- Lorna? Demanda Clint en attrapant la bière qu'il lui tendait.

\- La première fille de monsieur Lehnsherr. Mais les Maximoff... Mon dieu quel cauchemars! Tu sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques... Sérieusement... Pourquoi penses tu que Lehnsherr engagerait une nounou? Dit Gambit en riant.

\- Ils sont vraiment si démoniaques? Demanda aussitôt Barton.

\- Ils ne restent pas en place. Répondit Gambit en buvant la moitié de sa bière.

\- La fille ça va! Mais le mec! Soupira Cyclope.

\- Logan à refusé de les encadrer! Il voulait bien s'occuper de la fille en plus de Lorna ... Mais son frère lui a fait la misère. Ajouta Gambit.

\- Ah oui c'est des jumeaux c'est ca... Les jumeaux c'est spécial... Fini par dire Clint.

\- Ouais! C'est un sale gosse! Et il est un putain de protecteur avec sa soeur... Annonça Cyclope en attrapant le bo' de cacahuète qu'amenait Jarvis.

\- Ne la drague pas! Sinon il te fera la misère. Ajouta Gambit.

\- J'y compte pas?! Vous avez essayé vous? Demanda Clint en réalisant que les jumeaux n'avaient pas l'âge de ses enfants , loin de la.

\- Non! T'es fou! Lehnsherr nous tuerai. Dit Gambit.

\- Il n'y a que Logan qui ait le droit. Ricana cyclope.

\- Il la considére comme sa soeur arrête! Répondit Remi outrée.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle aimerait bien moi. Conclus Scott.

\- La jumelle? Demanda Clint.

\- Non la fille de Magnéto. Lorna. Ajouta Scott.

\- Sa fille? Mais les jumeaux c'est pas ses gamins? Demanda encore Clint qui ne comprenait rien à cette famille.

\- Si... C'est compliqué... Ça fait 5ans qui vivent là. Souffla Cyclope.

\- 5ans? Dit Clint surpris. Ouibszcidemznt cette famille était bien compliquée pour lui.

\- Et ouais Logan nous en dit pas plus... Il est très secret. Avoua Scott.

\- Mais en fait il fait quoi lui ? Demanda Clint.

\- Logan? C'est le bras droit de Magnéto ! Dit Scott.

\- Il le considère comme son propre fils. Il est son garde du corps personnel normalement. Ajouta Rémi.

\- Pourquoi normalement? Dit seulement Clint.

\- Je suis le second... Enfin je l'étais. Depuis que Magnéto à reçu des menaces... Je suis le seul. Logan doit protéger sa fille chérie. Répondit celui ci.

\- Il a confiance qu'en lui. Alors pour Lorna, il n'y avait que Logan qui puisse la protéger. Ajouta Scott.

\- Il a l'air dur. Dit Clint se souvenant de son premier regard.

\- Oui mais quand on le connait après ça va... Avoua Rémi.

\- Il est sympa.. Il déconne à fond. Ajouta Scott.

\- Mais quand il s'agit de se livrer... C'est pas ça... Conclus Rémi.

\- Je suis un peu pareil... Avoua Clint, un peu timide... Et naïf aussi.

\- Et ben tu feras pas long feu avec les twins! Ricana Scott.

\- J'ai pour principe de jamais partir défaitiste. Répondit Clint sûre de lui.

\- Bon il fait quoi Logan justement... Se demanda Rémi.

\- Il est avec melle Lorna... Répondit Jarvis calmement.

\- Comme c'est bizarre. Dit Scott en riant.

\- Je vais aller le chercher. Dit Jarvis en se précipitant hors de la pièce.

\- Il parle pas beaucoups... Souffla Clint en voyant Jarvis s'en aller.

\- Jarvis? Oh c'est un amour c'est un peu notre mère ici.. Il s'occupe de tout.. Il est l'unique majordome du manoir et bien qu'il soit en repos , ou avec nous il continu son boulot. Dit Cyclope en se levant.

\- Il y a aussi maria la cuisinière du patron. Ajouta Rémi, en se levant lui aussi.

\- Elle a pitié de nous je crois. Elle nous fait à manger souvent aussi. Ricana scott en déposant six assiette sur la table."

Logan entra dans la pièce, accompagné du bon Jarvis.

" Salut. Dkt il simplement en s'asseyant devant une assiette.

\- Salut on attendait. Dit Scott en mettant les couvert.

\- Salut Clint. Reprit Logan.

\- Salut. Dkt Clint timidement.

\- Alors? Et Lorna? Demanda Scott en ricanant.

\- Elle mange avec son père. Répondit seulement Logan.

\- T'as l'air naze. Dit Rémi en s'asseyant également.

\- Je viens de croiser le duo! J'en peux plus... Dit Logan avant de se retourner vers Clint. J'espère que t'as les nerfs solides! "

Une femme d'un certain âge arriva à ce moment là. Une casserole dans les mains. Jarvis se leva aussitôt puis revient avec une marmite. La femme reparti puis revint avec une bouteille d'eau et quelques bière. Elle se présenta à Clint et servit tout ce petit monde.

Clint sourit à cette scène... Les employés de Magnéto étaient en quelques sorte une famille.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous plait. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent les X-Men: ce n'est pas trop grave puisque c'est un UA.

Lehnsherr : Magnéto

Scott Summers: Cyclope

Rémy Lebeau: Gambit

Lorna Lehnsherr : Polaris.

Pour le reste ne pense que vous connaissez, Natasha, Bruce et Tony.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le chapitre 2 j'espère que ça vous plairas.

Les jumeaux arrivent!

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline

* * *

Lehnsherr's bodyguard 2

Après avoir manger le ragoût d'origine Sokovienne, les hommes de Magnéto emmenèrent Clint dans l'immense salon. Jarvis revenu avec un plateau, 4 tasses de cafés. Une tisane et du thé.

Logan se leva et attrapa une bouteille de cognac avant d'en verser une larmichette dans deux tasses. Il regarda clint pour lui demander si lui aussi en prendrait. Clint acquiessa. Il en avait pris des cuites avec Natasha, la russe tenait très bien l'alcool et avait dévergondé le tueur à gage et aussi Stark.

Logan le servit. Puis lui tendit la tasse la seconde était pour Scott. Remi but le café sans cognac, Jarvis le thé et Yvana la tisane.

Après avoir but le digestif, ils leur firent visiter le reste de l'aile réservé aux employés. Ils leurs montrèrent tout d'abord le bureau et la bibliothèque, puis la partie des chambre. Il y avait la une dizaine de chambre. Ils leur en donnèrent une. Elle était aussi somptueuse que le reste du manoir. Un lit double, deux chevet, une penderie énorme, un bureau. Un canapé, une table basse et une immense télé. Cet appart réservé aux employés de Magnéto lui fit aussitôt penser à Stark avec son appart démesuré. En fait c'était en quelques sorte un qg. Il sourit a tout ce mobilier moderne laqué en noir et blanc, mais il préférait sa piaule minuscule avec Nath ou encore sa ferme avec Laura.

Puis était venu le temps d'aller au boss. Et présenter Clint à son nouveau job. Rémi et Clint s'en allèrent à la rencontre de Magnéto.

"Monsieur Lehnsherr ! Hawkeye est ici. Annonça Rémi.

\- Bonjour Hawkeye comment allez vous? Prêt à travailler? Demanda aussitôt Magnéto en serrant la main de Clint.

\- Bonjour monsieur Lehnsherr, oui prêt à travailler. Répondit celui ci.

\- Bien... Magnéto appuya sur un bouton. Jarvis?

La voix de Jarvis rententit dans le haut parleur.

\- Oui monsieur Lehnsherr.

\- Appelez les jumeaux s'il vous plait. Demanda Magnéto avant d'inviter Clint à s'asseoir.

\- Bien monsieur.

\- Vous pouvez nous laisser Gambit. Le champion d'art martiaux sortit de la pièce. Clint fut surpris que Magnéto n'hésitait pas à rester seul avec lui. Hawkeye aurait bien pu le tuer... Il était tueur à gage tout de même et ancien agent du KGB, il aurait pu le faire.

"Je vais profiter de vous parlez d'eux avant qu'ils ne soient là. Je ne sais pas si Logan vous en parlé mais... Mes enfants sont très durs, Pietro surtout.

\- Il m'en a vaguement parlé oui.

\- Connaissez vous Loki Laufeyson?

\- Ce n'est pas un medecin mondialement pour ses compétences de chirurgien?

\- En effet c'est ça. J'ai reçu des menaces de sa part... Les jumeaux ne sont pas désignés, mais ma première enfant et moi même sommes pointés du doigts... Magnéto remarqua les traits changeant de Clint. Vous avez l'air septique ?

\- Septique n'est pas le mot que j'employerai. Étonné, serait plus approprié. Vous êtes Magnéto, il n'est qu'un médecin. Il est un agneau, vous êtes le loup.

\- On va dire que je n'y suis pas allé de main morte avec lui... Il a de nombreux alliés. Il a notamment sauvé la vie de Fatalis, Thanos ou même encore Strucker.

\- Je comprends mieux. Dit Clint en admettant que ce Loki avait des alliés de taille.

On frappa à la porte. Magnéto somma d'entrer. Puis une jeune fille apparut. Les cheveux long et raide, châtain, de yeux bleus.

" Monsieur? Viens Pietro! Rala t-elle.

\- Wanda! Entre mon enfant...

\- Pietro allez. Dit-elle encore en se tournant vers son frère. Elle réussit à faire entrer son jumeau dans la pièce. Le jeune homme avait les cheveux en bataille comme Logan mais blanc, non pas blond, blanc. On pouvait apercevoir à la racine, quils étaient de la même couleur que sa soeur et ses yeux étaient du même bleu que ceux de sa soeur.

\- Les enfants, je vous présente Hawkeye, il sera votre garde du corps.

\- Bonjour. Dit Wanda.

\- Bonjour. Répondit Clint en la saluant.

\- Pietro!? Gonda celle ci.

\- Bonjour. C'est tout? Répondit ledit Pietro.

\- Oui vous pouvez y aller. Répondit Magnéto.

\- Aureveoir monsieur. Dit Wanda."

Les jumeaux parti, Magnéto reprit la conversation.

"Je sais, il est insolant. Mais il est mon fils.

\- Je .. Oui bien sûre..

\- Je voulais vous les présenter. Bon comme vous le savez, vous serez payé à la journée de travail et non à l'heure ou à la tâche. Votre emploi consistera à partir de demain à escorter et à protéger mes enfants. Wanda et Pietro. Lorna étant déjà prise en charge par Logan. Donc en dehors de leurs sorties, vous ne serez pas tenu de les protéger, après je ne vous interdis pas de le faire.

\- Bien sûre monsieur. Que dois je faire si vos enfants veulent aller dans deux endroits différent à la fois?"

Magnéto sourit puis reprit. "Mes jumeaux sont inséparables. Jamais l'un sans l'autre. Ils ne font qu'un. D'où un seul garde du corps pour deux.

\- Bien, je ne vous retiens pas vous pouvez y aller. Vous pouvez aller vous présentez également si vous le souhaiter. Ah! Et aussi. Vous pouvez soit vivre ici dans l'aile réservé aux employés ou soit vivre à l'extérieur. Ou bien même les deux, c'est vous qui voyez.

\- D'accord monsieur merci de votre bonté.

\- À demain Hawkeye.

\- À demain mr Lehnsherr."

Hawkeye sortit et rejoignit la sortie, il décida d'aller voir les jumeaux et de se présenter comme Magnéto l'avait suggérer.

Il les trouva dans le salon en train de disputer.

" Bonjour. Dit Clint.

\- Bonjour monsieur. Répondit aussitôt Wanda.

\- Ignore le Wanda. Lacha le frère.

\- Pourquoi ça? Demanda Clint en souriant à L'effronté.

\- Parce que c'est comme ça ! Casse toi! Fais nous pas chier ! Cracha Pietro.

\- Si vous croyez que je vais abandonner! Vous vous trompez. Répondit Clint qui ne se laisser jamais démonter. Monsieur Maximoff, votre père m'a engagé pour votre sécurité et je m'y tiendrais.

\- Déjà c'est pas mon père! Et vous abandonnerez... dit encore Pietro. Comme tout le monde! Ajouta t-il.

\- je ne suis pas tout le monde. Dit Clint simplement.

\- Vous me faites rire! Personne n'a jamais su nous dresser. Lança encore le jumeau agressif.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour vous dressez, comme voud dites. Je suis là pou-

\- Même wolverine n'arrive à rien... Coupa Maximoff. Allez rentrez chez vous le viok!

\- Bien au-revoir monsieur. Melle. dit Clint en saluant Wanda avant de se retourner et de partir.

\- Ah ah!

\- plait il? Reprit Hawkeye en se tournant à nouveau vers lui.

\- Vous voiyez vouz abandonnez!.

\- Oh non! j'ai juste rendez vous. Et je commence mon contrat demain. À demain monsieur. À demain melle.

\- Ouais allez cassez vous. Cracha encore Pietro.

* * *

Clint monta à pieds cette fois, jusqu'au 14 ème étage qui le séparait de l'appartement de Stark.

Tony ne fut pas surpris de voir celui ci, il savait que Clint et la petite amie de Bruce étaient inséparables.

\- Salut

\- Salut alors ce job?

\- Je vais morfler, je crois. L'un des gamins est trop chiant.

\- Je sais que tu y arriveras. Je t'ai vu à l'oeuvre avec le fils de Pepper..

\- euh... Ils ont 26 ans.

\- Tu vas morfler! Dit Stark en riant.

\- Nath n'est pas là? Demanda Hawkeye en entendant le calme plat de l'appartement..

\- Elle est avec Bruce.

\- Ton meilleur pote t'abandonne pour Nath? Dit il en riant.

\- Ta meilleure amie t'abandonne pour Bruce? Répondit il en riant lui aussi... Ça va, je suis pas seul. dit Tony en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Clint sut aussitôt qui était cette personne.

\- Oh ça a l'air de bien marcher entre vous!

\- Il est pas marié et n'a aucun enfants

\- Je pensais que tu m'en voulais pas?

\- Je t'en ai voulu pour m'avoir jeté comme un vieu paquet de linge sale."

Clint baissa les yeux, lui aussi s'en voulait d'avoir eut une liaison avec lui. Pour ensuite lui faire comprendre au bout d'un certain moment qu'il n'était pas gay. Et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il espère quoique se soit avec lui de plus que du sexe.

"Mais je t'en veux plus. Ajouta Tony.

Clint sourit faussement et se servit un café avant que le petit ami de Tony entrait dans la pièce.

"Salut Clint.

\- Ah salut steve. Ça va?

\- On ne peut mieux. Clint epia discrètement le torse nu de Steve Rogers, un capitaine de l'US army. Bien que Clint se disait hétéro, il avait toujours apprécié les beaux corps... Qu'ils soient féminins ou non.

Le réveil de son téléphone sonna, Clint se leva immédiatement. Il avait passé la nuit sur le canapé de Stark. Natasha et Bruce n'étaient rentrés cette nuit. Il se doutait que ceux ci avaient passés leur nuit dans leur appartement dans le Bronx.

Barton prit une douche puis parti directement au manoir.

* * *

En arrivant, il chercha directement les jumeaux, il les trouva dans le salon. La fille était assis dans un fauteuil, un livre à la main. Le garçon jouait aux jeux vidéos, une tartine au chocolat coincé entre les dents.

"Bonjour. Dit Clint.

\- Bonjour. Répondit Wanda en levant la tête de son bouquin.

\- Quel est votre programme ? Demanda Hawkeye.

\- Quel est notre programme! Hey! On est pas des gamins. On a pas besoin de baby-sitter! Enchaina Pietro avant de croquer à nouveau dans sa tartine.

\- Oh que si vous êtes des gamins. Du moins pour moi. Vous avez quoi? 25?

\- 26! Cracha Pietro, la bouche pleine.

\- C'est du pareil au même. Répondit seulement Clint.

\- Ah oui!? Et toi t'as quel âge ste plait. Attend non je sais... Tu parles comme un coincé du cul.. Tu dois avoir 35-40 ans. Dit Pietro en se marrant, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran.

\- Je m'exprime correctement, je n'ai pas besoin d'être vulgaire... Alors c'est quoi le programme? Demanda à nouveau Clint.

\- Te faire chier! Lança le jumeau diabolique.

\- Ok pas de soucis... Répondit Clint en souriant. Ces deux là ne lui faisaient par peur.

\- Pfff..

\- Je... Pietro? On irait pas au centre commercial? Demanda calmement Wanda.

\- Pourquoi faire? Acheter des chaussures? Dit celui ci en souriant à sa soeur bien-aimé.

\- Par exemple, Oui. Allez Pietro... Prosím môj brat?* dit Wanda. Clint ne comprit pas cette dernière phrase. Il se demandé d'ailleurs quelle était cette langue. *s'il te plait mon frère.

\- Ok... Céda le frère.

Clint emmena les jumeaux jusqu'au centre commercial. Dans la voiture, les jumeaux parlaient encore dans cette langue qu'il ne comprenaient pas.

Au centre commercial, les jumeaux marchaient bras dessous, bras dessus. Clint lui, marchait derrière eux en regardant partout autour de lui. Il se rendit vite compte que ce job était super stressant. Protéger la vie des gens était bien plus dur que d'ôter la vie de quelqu'un.

Les jumeaux entrèrent dans une boutique de chaussures. Cet à ce moment que les jumeaux se séparèrent, Wanda parti à droite et Pietro à gauche.

Clint resta à l'entrée du magasin et surveillait ses protégés. À l'intérieur, Wanda semblait hésiter entre deux paires.

Pietro lui, n'hésitait pas. Il mettait toutes les paires qui lui plaisait dans un panier. Le vendeur semblait s'énerver en le voyant acheter autant de paires. Peut être pensait il qu'il ne les paierais pas. L'homme haussa le ton. Clint dû intervenir.

"Hey! Cria Clint en s'approchant d'eux.

\- C'est bon je peux me défendre tout seul. Lança Pietro.

\- Vous pouvez retenir votre copain? Cria le vendeur.

\- Pietro mais enfin! Dit Wanda excédé de son comportement.

\- Mr Maximoff... Dit Clint.

\- C'est pas mon copain! Ça serait plutôt le votre vu votre âge! Lacha le jumeau.

\- Je t'emmerde Conard!

\- Hey! Vous lui parlez autrement ok? Il n'a pas été vulgaire lui! Et s'il veut acheter toutes vos godasses. Il les achète!

\- Mais!

\- Y'a pas de mais! Présentez lui vos excuses !

\- Sûrement pas!"

L'homme approcha de Clint, mais celui ci le plaque contre le mur. Sa main tenant la mâchoire de l'homme, son regard devenu sombre planté dans celui ci, Clint le menaça et lui montra son arme à feu sous sa veste.

" Je m'excuse. Dit le vendeur.

\- Monsieur. Je m'excuse monsieur.

\- Je m'excuse monsieur. Redit le vendeur, terrorisé.

\- Bien que je ne vous reprenne pas. En dédommagement, il va prendre une paire. Gratuitement. .. Monsieur Maximoff? "

Pietro sourit sadiquement et déposa toutes leur paires sur la caisse. L'homme encaissa puis ils repartirent.

En allant vers la voiture, Wanda remercia leurs garde du corps.

"Merci Hawkeye d'avoir défendu Pietro. Dit Wanda gêné par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- C'est mon travail. Et j'ai horeur de la méchanceté gratuite. Répondit Clint. Pietro accéléra ses pas et marcha un mètre devant eux.

\- Avec mon frère vous êtes mal tombé alors. Répondit Wanda.

\- J'ai cru comprendre oui... Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais laisser quelqu'un l'insulter.

\- Merci pour lui. Wanda rit et reprit. La tête du vendeur quand il a vu la gold de Mr Lehnsherr !

\- J'ai vu, oui. Dit Clint en riant lui aussi... Melle Maximoff? J'ai bien compris que votre père ne vous a pas reconnu vu vos noms de familles différent mais, puis je savoir pourquoi vous l'appelez par son nom?

\- Cela fait dix ans que nous savons qu'il est notre père biologique. Et neuf que nous vivons à présent avec lui.

\- Je comprends mieux, vous aviez dix sept ans donc.

\- C'est cela.

\- Et avant ça... Enfin vous n'êtes pas obligé de me.-

\- Ça me dérange pas... Nous vivions à droite et à gauche. Nos parents sont décédés, nos parents adotifs. Précisa t-elle. Nous avions 13 ans.

\- Oh je suis vraiment désolé... Toutes mes condoléances.

\- Merci. Pietro et moi avons toujours considérés Maria et Django Maximoff comme nos parents... encore maintenant. Murmura t-elle en regardant le sol du centre commercial.

\- Je comprends... Mes parents sont mort à l'âge de huit ans. J'ai été place en foyer avec mon frère. Jusqu'à quatorze ans.

\- Oh toutes mes condoléances également. Et ensuite que vous est il arrivé?"

Clint sourit.

" Ne riez pas mais... J'ai rencontré un cirque et ils sont devenus ma seconde famille.

\- Vous êtes un homme de cirque donc.

\- Je l'ai été oui. Dit Clint en ouvrant la voiture à distance."

Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture puis retournèrent au manoir dans le silence cette fois ci.

Clint reparti ensuite vers le Bronx. Il pensa aussitôt aux jumeaux. Il allait bien galérer avec eux, avec ce Pietro surtout. Avec Wanda le courant passait bien. Elle avait l'air moins agressif, très plaisante même.

En rentrant, Nath n'était pas là. Il se prépara son déjeuner et fit du sport toute l'après midi avant d'aller se coucher.

* * *

C'est à 15h, le lendemain que Clint reçu un appel de son patron. Les jumeaux avaient besoin de leur garde du corps.

Sur la route Clint était partagé entre joie de retrouver Wanda et de discuter avec elle et angoisse à l'idée de retrouver son frère diabolique.

À son arrivé, Rémi Lebeau était présent. Il descendit les escaliers.

" Alors mon ami comment ça se passe avec les démons?

\- Salut Rémi, je gère pour l'instant. Dit Clint en sortant de la voiture.

\- Ils attendent dans le vestibule. Informa Rémi avant de récupérer ses clefs et lui tendre un autre jeu de clefs.

\- Ok. Répondit Clint. Il grimpa les escaliers, les clefs d'une des nombreuse voitures de luxe de Lehnsherr dans la main et alla chercher ses Démons.

Wanda était assise sur un siège et feuilletaot un magasine, Pietro lui jouait aux fléchettes.

" Bonjour.

\- Bonjour. dit aussitôt Wanda en se levant."

Pietro lui ne répondit pas.

"Alors... Le programme, où dois je vous emmenez? Demanda Clint.

\- À mon cours de piano.

\- Très bien allons y.

Wanda s'avança vers lui, Pietro Lacha ses flèchettes et suivi sa soeur.

"Oh vous jouez tout les deux du piano?

\- Non mais je laisserais pas ma soeur entre vos mains.

\- On a prit l'habitude de tout faire ensemble. Ajouta Wanda.

Clint avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi les jumeaux étaient autant inséparable. Tout les trois ils grimpèrent dans la voiture. Encore une fois, on pouvait entendre les mouches voler.

Pietro regardait la route, Wanda était dans ses bras et fermait les yeux. Clint regardait dans le retroviseur. Le jumeau aux cheveux teintés blanc, caressait les cheveux châtain de sa soeur. C'était vraiment très ambigu leur relation.

Au soir même alors qu'il était dans sa piaule dans le Bronx, Clint reçu un appel de Magnéto. Wanda avait rendez vous avait 10h chez le coiffeur le lendemain.

Allongé sur son canapé, clint souffla. Pietro allait il encore lui faire la misère? Puis il sourit. Peut être se ferait t-il coupé ses horribles cheveux teintés?


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde.. Je voudrais déjà vous remercier de suivre cette fic. C'est mon premier UA sur Avengers, donc je ne sais pas si je suis à la hauteur. Mais bon le principal est de se faire plaisir et pourquoi pas faire plaisir aux autres également.

Je vous laisse lire la suite.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

* * *

Lehnsherr's bodyguard 3

.

En arrivant au manoir, Clint alla rejoindre immédiatement Wanda.

" Bonjour êtes vous prête Wanda?

\- Depuis quand vous l'appellez Wanda? Demanda Pietro sur un ton agressif.

\- Depuis que je lui ai autorisé à le faire. Je suppose que tu nous accompagne pas mon frère?

\- Non! Dit Pietro en se retournant les bras croisés, Puis il cracha. Ne vous approchez pas de ma soeur sinon vous aurez affaire à moi!

Clint regardait Pietro qui était toujours de dos. Et soupira. Wanda attrapa la manche de Clint et l'incita à partir.

" Je suis désolé pour lui. Dit Wanda en franchissant la porte qui les séparait de l'entrée du garage. Il... Il est très protecteur avec moi... Il l'a toujours été.

\- Protecteur je veux bien l'entendre... Dit Clint en attrapant les clefs d'une Mercedes.

\- On à toujours été seul. Il a toujours été le seul à s'occuper de moi.

\- J'aurais plutôt pensé que c'était l'inverse. Dit Clint en lui ouvrant la portière arrière.

\- Il s'est toujours démené pour subvenir à mes besoins. Il nous a toujours defendu contre tous. Elle regarde Clint avant qu'il ne ferme la porte sur elle. Il s'est toujours battu et ce n'est pas une image..."

Wanda baissa les yeux sur ses mains et regarda ses bagues. Clint s'engouffra aussitôt lui aussi, il lui sourit dans le retroviseur. Wanda reprit.

"Il nous amenait de quoi manger... Je n'ai jamais sût où il trouvait toute cette nourriture et tout cet argent mais je lui serais toujours très reconnaissante. Il ne l'aurait pas fait, nous serions probablement mort de faim..."

Clint ne sût pas quoi dire à cela. Il avait pourtant vécu lui aussi une histoire semblable. Wanda reprit.. "Je me doutais qu'il le volait, mais, je ne voulais pas y croire. voler c'est... C'est mal.

\- Voler pour manger ce n'est pas mal. C'est de la survie. Dit Clint en franchissant la grille.

\- S'il n'y avait que le vol... Il revenait quelques fois avec le visage recouvert de bleu. Et je ne parle pas de ses jambes ou de ses mains. .. Je doute qu'il n'a jamais eu jamais recours à la violence..

\- C'est la loi de la jungle, la loi du plus fort. Pour survivre on est prêt à tout.

\- Je suppose que vous vous dîtes que Pietro est un voyou.

\- Parce qu'il a volé ou tabassé des gens pour survivre? Dit Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Oui. Dit elle calmement.

\- Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous juger. Mon travail consiste à vous protéger. Même si j'avoue que votre frère me rends dingue parfois. Je comprends qu'il ait voler.

\- Ce n'est pas contre vous directement. C'est surtout contre l'employé de Magnéto qu'il en veut.

\- Il lui en veut de vous avoir abandonné? Et de vous avoir laisser vivre une vie misérable?"

Clint cherchait sans cesse le regarde de celle ci. Mais elle avait les yeux rivés sur la route à présent.

Elle leva la tête.

"Quel vie misérable? On a reçu tant d'amour jusqu'à l'âge de nos treize ans.

\- Oui pardonnez moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Le regard se croisent enfin dans le retroviseur.

\- Je comprends où vous voulez en venir. Mais, non ce n'est pas contre notre père biologique qu'il est en colère. Ce n'est même pas contre le malfaiteur. Mais contre le riche Lehnsherr. Pietro était une sorte de robin des bois, il volait aux riches pour donner aux pauvres. Vous vous ressemblez quelques part. Dit elle en souriant tristement.

\- Ah bon? Vous croyez!? Dit Clint en ricanant.

\- Vous avez tout les deux fait de mauvaise chose. Lui a volé, voir agressé des honnêtes mais riches hommes. Et vous, vous avez tué pour pouvoir retrouver l'assassin de votre frère. Des horribles choses pour une noble cause. Finit elle par dire.

\- C'est pas faux. Et je remerci votre frère d'avoir subvenu à vos besoins. Je le respecte en tant que tel.

Wanda rit.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il vous fait rire Wanda?

\- Robin des bois! Lacha t-elle.

\- Robin des bois? Il tourna la tête vers elle puis à nouveau sur la route

\- Oui il est un robin des bois car il vole les riches pour donner aux pauvres. Et vous aussi vous êtes un robin des bois, avec vos performances d'archer. Dit elle souriant pleinement à nouveau.

\- Me voilà avec mon tout premier point commun avec Pietro Maximoff! dit Clint en riant.

\- Vous faites pas si bien de le dire. Il adore le jeu de fléchette!

\- Il est même doué à ce que j'ai pu constater...

\- C'était notre seul jeu. On avait trouvé une fléchette dans un parc. Pietro la prise et s'est fabriquer une cible. Bon on avait qu'une fléchette mais, qu'est qu'on s'est amusé. Pietro pouvait jouer des heures. Sur la cible qu'on avait fabriqué, il y'a avait une photo d'un riche sokovien, alors il aimait le défigurer."

Elle riait encore.

" La Sokovie. Yvana m'a dit que vous étiez de là-bas. C'est... C'est un pays en pleine crise.

\- Oui .. Les riches deviennent plus riches, les pauvres plus pauvre.

\- D'où la haine qu'a votre frère. Dit Hawkeye tristement.

\- Tenez le coup Hawkeye, ne laissez pas Pietro prendre le dessus...

\- Je ne pars jamais défaitiste... Je suis un pur optimiste. Appelez moi Clint, Wanda, ça me perturbe que vous m'appelez Hawkeye. Il n'y a que mes semblables et mes ennemis qui m'appellent ainsi.

\- Bien Clint, nous sommes arrivés.

Clint descendit de la voiture et ouvrit la porte de Wanda. Puis l'accompagna chez le coiffeur.

Clint fronçant les yeux, la grande vitre du coiffeur ne lui plaisait pas. Il insista pour que Wanda soit le plus loin possible de la vitre. Les employés, connaissant les Lehnsherr, acceptèrent.

Clint resta à l'entrée près de la porte. De là, il voyait seulement les chaussures de Wanda.

Wanda eut finit 45 minutes plus tard. De jolies boucles agrémentés sa chevelures châtain.

" Vous êtes magnifique Wanda.

\- Merci Clint, Dit-elle gêné du compliment."

Clint lui ouvrit à nouveau la porte. Wanda sourit à son geste et s'installa à l'arrière comme à l'aller.

"Dites je sais que vous êtes très protocolaire en ce qui concerne le respect et votre métier mais, ça vous derangerez si on se tutoyerais?

\- Euh.. C'est que..

\- Seulement lorsqu'on est seul, si ça peut vous rassurer."

Clint sourit dans le retroviseur.

" J'espère ne pas avoir un langage trop familier si je commence a te tutoyer. Dit il en lui faisant en clin d'œil.

Wanda sourit à la réponse de Hawkeye et s'enfonça dans son siège. Son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha et se mit à parler en sokovien pendant le reste de la route. C'est à l'entrée du manoir qu'elle força son interlocuteur, au vu de ses traits exaspéré, à raccrocher.

Il s'arrêta devant les escaliers du manoir. Rémy vint lui ouvrir la portière. Elle fit toute de même le tour de la voiture et alla dire au-revoir à Clint.

"C'est votre jour de repos demain.

\- Oui.

\- Profitez en et à jeudi alors.

\- À jeudi oui. Au-revoir Wanda

\- Au-revoir Clint."

Rémy accompagna la dame jusqu'à la porte. Puis rejoint Clint au garage

"Tu lui as tapé sans l'œil on dirait.

\- De quoi? Non .. Elle... Elle a besoin de parler je crois. Dit Clint en lui raccrochant les clefs au tableaux.

\- Mouais... Dit demain on se fait un bouffe tous ensemble à midi. Ça se dit de venir. On sera tous là normalement.

\- Euh ouais... À quel heure? Demanda Clint en allant vers sa propre voiture.

\- À 11h.

\- Ok pas de soucis à demain." Dit Clint en rentrant dans l'habitacle.

* * *

Cet après midi, Wanda avait son cours de piano. Clint l'accompagna. Pietro ne laissant jamais sa soeur trop longtemps avec Clint, s'incrusta.

Arrivé, au cours de piano, Wanda entra dans la pièce, accompagné de son professeur de piano. Dans le petit salon, Pietro sortit son téléphone et commença à jouer à des jeux dessus. Clint en profita pour sortir de la maison et appeler Natasha.

" Nath.

\- Salut frérot.

\- Ben t'étais ou?

\- Avec Bruce. Alors tes jumeaux?

\- Moitié plaisant, moitié horrible.

\- C'est à dire?

\- La fille est agréable, le mec est une tête à claque.

\- Oh... Ok.. Bon je dois te laisser, je dois aller récupérer un ordre de mission.

\- Ok... Bon courage à toute.

\- Ouais bon courage à toi."

Clint raccrocha et entra à nouveau dans la maison. Pietro avait lâché son téléphone. Et jouait avec le chien du professeur de piano.

"Il a l'air jeune.

\- C'est un labrador.

\- Je sais... Vous aimez les animaux?"

Pietro souffla.

"Vous êtes pas payé pour me faire la conversation vieillard.

\- Non c'est vrai. Ça me fait plaisir de le faire gratuitement.

\- Pourquoi vous cherchez à parler avec nous. Déjà hier avec Wanda. Je vous previens. Vous touchez ma soeur, vous êtes mort."

Clint sourit à l'intérieur, ce gamin ne lui faisait pas du tout peur.

"Écoute gamin je suis pas là, pour me faire insulter ou menacer. Je suis là pour accompagner et protéger les enfants de Lehnsherr. Après si vous ne voulez pas me répondre vous ne me répondez pas c'est tout.

\- Pff."

Le reste de l'heure se passa dans le calme. Puis Wanda sorti, le chemin du retour fut encore plus tendu. Clint décida à leurs arrivés, d'aller voir ses nouveaux collègues. Aussitot descendu, Pietro fila. Wanda en profita pour parler avec son nouveau garde du corps.

"Hawkeye? Pourquoi êtes vous devenu garde du corps? Pour monsieur Lehnsherr qui puis est? Vous n'avez pas l'air aussi mauvais que lui.

\- Mauvais? Vous pensez vraiment ça de lui?

\- Je ne suis pas naïve, je sais qu'il est Magnéto.

\- Ce ne veut pas dire qu'il soit foncièrement mauvais. Avez vous déjà taper le nom de Hawkeye sur le web?

\- Oui justement je l'ai fais ce matin et j'ai été surprise de lire tout ce qu'on dit sur vous! Ce ne sont que des mensonges. D'où ma question. Pourquoi avez vous choisit d'être du mauvais côté de la barrière ?

\- Choisit n'est pas vraiment le mot. C'est un concours de circonstances.

\- Pouvez vous m'en dire plus?

\- Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre temps melle.

\- J'ai tout le temps qu'il faut. Appelez moi Wanda, je vous prie.

\- Bien Wanda. C'est en rencontrant swordsman et trickshoot au cirque que j'ai appris à tirer à l'arme à feu, à l'arc et à manier les armes blanches. J'ai très vite progressé et très vite fait des représentations avec le cirque Tiboldt

\- Le cirques Tiboldt? Je comprends mieux! Je connais ce cirque de nom. Et. Oh! Je me souviens qu'il y avait œil de faucon! Je viens de me rendre compte de la traduction Latine.

\- Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je suis du mauvais côté de la barrière comme vous dites.

\- je comprend mieux à présent. Et le KGB pourquoi y êtes vous entré ? Vous m'aimiez plus le cirque?

\- Il s'est passé un événement qui a fait que je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire de près ou de loin avec eux.

\- Qu'en était il?

\- Ils... Ils ont tué Barney, mon frère. ... Il avait découvert qu'ils avaient de mauvaises intentions justement..

\- oh! Vraiment désolé...

\- J'aurais pu être justement du bon côté après ça, mais, ma soif de vengeance en a fait que non. En essayant de tuer swordsman, j'ai rencontré un petit groupe de malfrat. Ils m'ont engagé comme tueur à gage. J'ai rempli quelques contrat, puis ils m'ont donné une cible, black widows. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, je n'ai pas réussi à l'éliminer. On est devenus amis elle et moi. Elle travaillait pour le KGB, je l'ai suivie.

\- Et pourquoi vous convertir dans la sécurité privée?

\- Etre agent du KGB est très épuisant. Les longs contrat, à travers le monde c'est fatigant... J'ai une famille dans l'Iowa, je voulais me poser. Vous êtes mon premier contrat en tant que garde du corps..

\- et j'en suis très honoré. Hawkeye.

\- Bon je vais vous laisser. Au-revoir Wanda.

\- Au-revoir Hawkeye."

Clint rejoint aussitôt l'aile réservé aux employés. Il ne rencontra que Yvana.

" Bonjour Hawkeye.

\- Bonjour Yvana.

\- Un café, une tisane?

\- Oh, un café oui, volontiers. Merci. "

La dame entre deux âges, parti chercher les boissons puis se posa face à lui.

" Alors comment tu t'en sors avec les jumeaux?

\- C'est pas simple.

\- Je me doute. Pauvres petits. Souffla yvana. Pauvre petits? Mais c'est moi qui trinque pas eux. Se dit il.

\- Ils ont un passé plutôt chargé. Reprit la dame.

\- Wanda m'en a vaguement parlé.

\- Wanda arrive à s'extérioriser, comparé à Pietro.

\- Oh il s'extériorise! Mais pas de la bonne manière.

\- Il te fait la misère?

\- Pas qu'un peu.

\- C'est un moyen de s'extérioriser.

\- Je sais bien... Mais... Tu as l'air de bien les connaître?

\- Je suis sokovienne...

\- La sokovie? Je comprends mieux... Tu es proche d'eux.

\- Je suis la seule chose qui les lient à leur parents. Enfin aux Maximoff.

\- Wanda m'a expliqué les grandes lignes.

\- Il n'est pas si mauvais... Avec moi il ne l'est pas.

Clint semblait perdu dans ses pensées, le regard planté dans le noir de son café, il repensa à son propre passé. Les enfants ne devraient pas être livré à eux même.

" Bon, je dois commencer a préparer le repas des Lehnsherr.

\- Oh je te retiens pas. au-revoir Yvana.

\- Au-revoir Hawkeye."

* * *

Le lendemain dans la partie est du manoir.

Clint était à table, avec ses collègues. Tout le monde était présent. Logan, Rémy, Scott, Jarvis et Yvana. Les conversations tournaient beaucoups autour des Lehnsherr, les Maximoff y comprit, surtout les Maximoff.

Logan tuerais si l'un d'eux parlaient en mal de son mentor et de sa chère Lorna chérie.

Scott tenta tout de même de savoir ce qu'il se passait entre eux mais Logan coupa court.

Les Maximoff devinrent donc le sujet de conversation numéro deux. Heureusement que Clint était là pour defendre Wanda et Yvana pour défendre Pietro.

Jarvis parvint tout de même à les entraîner dans la culture british et ils finirent par parler des grands groupes de rocks pop de son pays natal..


	4. Chapter 4

Une petite suite du jumeau diabolique... J'adore ce chapitre... On se demande pourquoi tiens! Quoique les suivante seront pas trop mal non plus... Je vais essayer de pas tarder à publier la suite...

Et un bisous à Xkami

.. et à son Gambit ;)

* * *

Lehnsherr's bodyguard 4

Après le repas, Clint décida d'aller tout de même faire un coucou à sa protégé. Mais c'est le frère qu'il rencontra au détour d'un couloir.

" Monsieur Maximoff ?! Dit il surpris.

\- Vous êtes pas en congé viel homme? Avait rétorqué le juleau maléfique.

\- Si je le suis.. J'ai déjeuner avec les autres employés. Répondit Clint calmement.

\- Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre! Cracha encore Pietro

\- Pourquoi me le demandez vous alors?

\- Je pensais que vous veniez pour voir ma soeur. Insinua le plus jeune.

\- je pensais lui dire bonjour, oui.

\- Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez à ma soeur?! Demanda alors Pietro.

\- rien. Souffla Clint.

\- Arrêtez de mentir! Elle a que 26 ans! Vous en avez 45! Espèce de vieu pervers! Touchez à ma soeur vous êtes mort! Menaça Pietro en le pointnant du doigt.

Pietro s'approcha de Clint et le fixa dans les yeux. Il simula un coup de tête. Mais Clint ne bougea pas d'un poil.

" Hey! Calmez vous.. Soupira Clint au bord de l'implosion.

\- De quoi? Qu'est ce que vous allez me faire vieillard? Hein! Pietro posa un doigts contre l'épaule de Clint puis le poussa.

\- Hey je suis pas votre copain ok?

\- Encore heureux! Ne vous approchez pas de ma soeur ! Vous avez compris?" Clint sourit et regarda a l'extérieur du manoir. "Hey conard je te parle ! Clntinua Pietro.

\- Ne m'insultez pas Pietro! Lança Clint.

\- Pietro? Je croyais qu'on avait pas élever les cochons ensemble? Répondit l'éffronté.

\- Alors parlez moi autrement. Répondit Clint en fronçant les yzyeuxux, le menton levé.

\- Ou quoi?" Cracha Pietro en poussant Clint de toute sa main cette fois ci.

"Alors? Ou quoi? Il le poussa encore.

\- Bon arrêtez maintenant! Dit Clint en haussant le ton.

Pietro sourit

\- Allez y frappez moi! Quoi il faut que je vous insulte! Au fait, je pensais un truc, vous n'êtes pas à la retraite?

Clint ne répondit pas. Pietro le repoussa plus violemment. Clint inspira profondément. Non il ne fallait pas qu'il céde. Mais une ultime provocation du jumeau fit réagir Hawkeye.

Clint attrapa l'éffronté par la mâchoire et le plaqua contre le mur.

"Alors? Qu'est ce que t'en dis pour le vieillard que je suis? Je te maîtrise d'une seule main." Pietro sourit, lui rit même à la figure.

\- T'es encore plus vieu que je le pensais... Ricana le plus jeune."

Clint resserra sa prise.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu vas me faire maintenant?

L'ex tueur à gage plongea ses yeux qui était vert au départ mais devenaient noirs et froids à présent, dans ceux de jeune sokovien.

Il réalisa soudain la gravité de ses actes. Il était sensé le protéger et non le plaquer contre un mur. Pétrifié, Clint lacha sa cible.

Pietro lui fit un sourire narquois puis l'embrassa. Pas un vrai baiser non, juste un baiser provocateur. Clint complètement choqué ne réagit pas de suite, il lui fallut une ou deux secondes pour réagir, ce qui lui parut une éternité. Il le repoussa violemment.

Celui ci lui rit au nez du plus vieux, fiers de sa provocation.

" T'inquiète pas papi je dirais rien au paternel." Dit Pietro en riant à nouveau avant de partir en sifflotant l'hymne américaine. Clint resta tétanisé pendant quelques secondes. Il fallait qu'il le rattrape. Et vite.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit Pietro, il était avec Wanda

"Alors l'ancêtre vous avez l'air déboussolé ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Pietro le sourire aux lèvres.

Clint regarda Wanda mettre son manteau.

" Vous allez quelques part? Demanda t-il à cette dernière.

\- Chez le médecin, gambit m'y accompagne. Répondit Wanda

\- Je peux vous y emmner, ça me dérange pas.

Pietro dévisagea le garde du corps. Son regard était noir, froid. "Touchez là et vous êtes mort! Vrai celui ci.

\- Pietro prosím.* Gronda sa soeur. ( Pietro s'il te plait)

\- Kreten.* Lacha Pietro énervé. (Équivalent de Conard en slovaque )

Clint regarda Pietro, il était entre haineux, possessif voir même jaloux. Mais que lui avait il fait bon dieu? Il n'allait pas lui voler sa soeur!

Clint suivi Wanda, ils partirent silencieusement. Ce fut dans la voiture que Wanda s'excusa une fois de plus.

" Ne lui en tiens pas rigueur s'il te plait.

\- Clint souffla. Je tacherais de ne pas exploser. Il regarda la jumelle. Mais je ne te garantie rien Wanda.

\- Je sais qu'il est dur mais ce n'est qu'un gamin qui a vécu trop de chose en si peu de temps. "

Clint ouvrit lui ouvrir la portière arrière. Celle ci en entra. Il prit place au volant, il régla le retroviseur pour la voir.

"Tu es tellement différente.

\- Nous ne sommes pas si différent lui et moi. C'est juste que j'arrive à relativiser, lui non. Et puis ma vie à été agréable grâce à lui, la sienne ne l'a pas été. Tu as été enfant Clint, tu as perdu toi aussi tes parents! Je suis sûre que toi aussi tu as tout fait pour ton frère.

\- Barney à tout fait! Jusqu'à mourrir. Dit Clint en fermant les yeux avant que la porte du garage ne s'ouvre.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit elle.

\- Tu y es pour rien, je sais ce que c'est que de subvenir aux besoin de quelqu'un. Avoua Clint en pensant à Laura, Cooper et Lila.

\- Yvana me l'a dit.

\- Yvana t'as dis quoi? Demanda clinClintt en levant un sourcil.

\- Que tu as une famille. Enfin une femme et deux enfants. Dit elle toute souriante.

\- C'est quoi l'adresse du médecin?

\- 79, 7eme avenue. Clint entra l'adresse dans le gps.

\- Je me souviens pas de lui avoir dit. Ni à elle ni aux autres d'ailleurs. Et puis tu sais déjà que j'ai une famille.

\- Une famille ne veut pas dire, marié avec enfants. Pietro est ma famille par exemple. Magnéto le sait? Clint la regarda dans le rétro.

\- Oui. Acquiesça t-il seulement.

\- Ne cherche pas alors. Si Magnéto est au courant, Logan le sait également. Tout se sait ici.

Clint sourit.

\- Le troisième ne devrait pas tarder, ma femme en est bientôt au huitième mois.

\- Oh félicitations. Fille ou garcon! Demanda Wanda tout excité.

\- On ne sait pas et on ne veut pas savoir. On a déjà un garçon et une fille. Peu importe maintenant. Ce sera une surprise.

\- Comment s'appellent tes enfants? Clint hésita un instant, il était bien rare qu'il révèle ses choses là.

\- Cooper et Lila.

\- Oh! C'est jolie Lila. Et ta ... femme?

\- Laura. Souffla t-il.

\- Laura... Comment allez vous appeler votre futur bébé?

\- Natasha! Ou Nathaniel. Dit il fièrement.

\- Natasha c'est pas très anglophone! Tu aimes les pays de l'Est? Demanda la Sokovienne.

\- Ma meilleure amie est russe, elle s'appelle Natasha... Il sourit encore. L'image de Nath tenant encore une fois un bébé dans les bras le réjouissait.

\- Oh c'est mignon, elle sera sans doute la marraine, je me trompe?

\- Tout juste, elle sera la marraine. 79? Tu m'avais dis?

\- Oui.

\- C'est là. Dit Clint en cherchant une place où stationner.

\- Merci Clint. Je.. Je vais y aller seul.

\- Euh bien sur, oui, mais je t'accompagne jusqu'à la salle d'attente."

Clint se gara et accompagna Wanda jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Elle fut prise en charge aussitôt par le médecin. Et elle en sortit 20 minutes plus tard.

"Tu as fais vite!

\- C'est le médecin, pas moi qui a fait vite.

\- C'est pas faux oui.

\- Ça te dis d'aller manger un truc? Un donut ou un cup cake. Proposa Wanda.

\- Euh...

\- Euh quoi? Allez Clint viens. Wanda attrapa la veste du garde du corps. Et le traina jusqu'aux fameux donut. Ils entrèrent dans le café. La serveuse leurs donna la carte.

" Respire Clint!

\- Je respire. dit-il en riant.

\- Tu a l'air tendu.

\- T'es pas super ne sécurité ici.

\- Tu veux qu'on change de place?"

\- On pourrait se mettre la bas. Comme ça j'ai que la fenêtre de droite à surveiller et je suis suis pas dos à la porte.

\- T'es paranoïaque Clint. Pouffa la jeune femme.

\- Je suis prudent. Clint se leva et emmena sa protégée sur une autre table.

La serveuse revint vers eux en souriant faussement.. Elle prit leur commande puis reparti.

" Tu ne dis plus rien.

\- Je.. Je ne suis pas sensé...

\- Je sais oui, me faire la conversation.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire en réalité. J'ai pas envie de parler de mon passé d'assassin.

\- De tueur à gage. Corrigea Wanda.

\- C'est du pareil au même. Clint plongea dans les yeux de Wanda, ses yeux bleus, si intense.

\- Si on ne parle pas nos passés de quoi parlerons nous? Demanda la jumelle.

\- Parle moi de tes hobbies. Ça fait longtemps que tu joues du piano?

\- Je viens de commencer. On a prit la décision avec Pietro, de profiter de ... de tout ça..." souffla Wanda.

Clint sourit " Vous avez bien raison. Et la musique est une super idée.

\- Pietro lui n'a pas encore trouvé son truc... Il voudrait faire du sport mais ne sait pas quoi..

Clint ne répondit pas il écoutait seulement wanda parler de son frère.

" Il hésite entre la course, les sports de combats, ou la muscu, Il est déjà assez musclé tu vas me dire.

\- Que des sport individuel! Constata Clint.

\- Pietro n'aime pas se mélanger. Il est comme toi, il est parano.

\- Mais je suis pas parano arrête! Rétorqua xlClintint en riant.

\- Oh que si tu l'es. Ah.. Excuse moi. Deux minutes." Wanda sortit son téléphone. "C'est Pietro."

"Pietro? Ja... Àno...čo? Àno. Àno, to sa stáva... Je to donut's... Robíme nič zlé. To sa stáva.* (Pietro? Je... Oui... De quoi? Oui. oui on arrive... On est au donut's... On fait rien de mal Pietro! On arrive.)

Wanda soupira en raccrochant.

"On doit repartir?

\- Pietro ... Dit elle en soupirant.

\- Allons y... Et les fléchettes? Demanda Clint en sortant quelques billet de sa poche.

\- Quoi les flechettes?

\- Non laisse je vais payer! dit Wanda en posant sa main sur celle du tireur.

\- Tu plaisantes... Wanda sourit gêné. "Merci."

Clint et Wanda retournèrent dans la voiture.

"Tu me disais quoi pour les fléchettes.?

\- Tu m'as pas dis qu'il aimait les fléchettes?

\- Si mais bon c'est pas vraiment un sport. ... Les sports de combats seraient l'idéale pour lui... C'est vrai... La course... Il peut le faire tout seul sans personne pas besoin de cours. "

Hawkeye repensa aussitôt à son altercation avec lui. Heureusement qu'il ne s'est pas encore inscrit à un quelconque cours ... Même si, Clint était plus à l'aise que la plupart des gens, leurs altercations aurait sûrement mal fini.

Le téléphone de Wanda se remit à vibrer.

"Ahoj pietro! Àno... To sa stáva... Za deqat' minút' ste tam... Y'a viem ... Čo Clint? Yo on vedie. mal by mi povedal, čo? Pietro? ... To sa stáva.* (Allô Pietro! Oui... On arrive... Dans 10 minutes on est là... Je sais... Quoi Clint? Ben il conduit. Il m'aurait dit quoi? Pietro? ... Oui on arrive.)

" Il s'inquiète beaucoups. Dit Clint qui avait entendu le prénom de Pietro.

\- Il est jaloux je crois... Enfin il pense que.. Murmura Wanda.

\- J'avais compris oui... "

Le silence regagna à présent la voiture. Les deux occupant étaient chacun dans leurs. Pensées.

Clint gara la voiture directement dans le garage. Wanda sortit directement sans que Clint ne lui ouvre la porte.

"C'était un plaisir Clint.

\- Moi de même. A demain Wanda.

\- À demain Clint."

Clint reprit sa voiture et s'en alla chez Tony. Dans la voiture il ne faisait que penser à Pietro. Il était toujours omniprésent. Toujours derrière sa soeur, toujours là, même loin il arrivait à s'incruster ... Et puis... Ses provocations incessants étaient épuisant.

Natasha était chez Tony. Il parla vaguement des jumeaux, sans plus. Cap n'étant pas lá, Clint s'incrusta dans le lit de Tony. Bien qu'ils avaient déjà autrefois eut une liaison, les hommes avaient bel et bien rompu et puis pour Clint se n'était qu'un plan cul, rien de plus. Pour Tony s'était un peu différent. Le brun aux yeux noisettes avaient craqué au premier regard. Les cheveux châtain clair, les yeux vert avec une nuance de gris avaient fait chavirer le coeur du brun. Bien que Clint l'avait prévenu, Tony avait tout de même espéré. Après quelques parties de jambes en l'air, Clint avait préféré arrêter lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Tony en espérait d'avantages.

Clint et Tony furent saqués par la sonnerie du téléphone de Clint. Il tata sur la table du chevet et décrocha sans ouvrir les yeux.

" Allô...

\- Clint c'est Scott..

\- Scott ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

\- Je suis désolé, mais mr Lehnsherr à reçu des menaces... Contre lui, Lorna et les jumeaux n'ont pas été ciblés mais il s'inquiète. Clint s'assoit sur le lit. Et se passe la main sur le visage. Puis se frotta les yeux.

\- Il faut que tu viennes. Il te réclame et tes protégés ont fait des siennes. Enfin Pietro. Dit Scott.

\- Comme ça m'étonne...ok j'arriverai vers...

Clint regarda sa montre sur la table de chevet. 4h20- 4h30 ok?

\- Ok... T'as le temps... Viens au moins avant six heures.

\- Ok... J'arrive dés que possible. Et euh il a fait quoi encore Pietro?

\- Il s'est presque battu avec Logan.

\- Merde...

\- Et ouais allez à toute. Clint raccrocha et attrapa sa montre pour la fixer à son poignet.

\- Le boulot t'appelle Clint? Demanda Tony.

\- Ouais...

\- Je vais te faire un café.

\- T'es pas obligé. Dit Clint.

\- Ça me fait plaisir.. Tony sortit des couvertures et se plaqua contre le dos de Clint. Ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Tony... Arrête!." souffla l'archer.

Clint défit ses bras.

"Je croyais avoir été clair avec toi.

\- Tu l'as été oui. Juste du cul c'est ça?

\- Tony...

\- Tu dois être là bas pour six heures, d'après ce que n'ai pu entendre.

\- Non! Dit clint fermement. Et Steve alors?!

Tony se recula et s'assit dans son lit. Les bras plaqué sur son torse, il bouda.

\- Tony ça sert à rien de bouder." Dit Clint en se levant. Il s'habilla. "Rendors toi Tony à plus tard."

Clint traversa tout l'appartement pour aller se faire couler un café. Puis il parti en direction du manoir des Lehnsherr.

À son arrivé Scott l'attendait. Clint se gara à l'arrache devant les escaliers et les grimpa aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il lui serra la main. "Alors?

\- On reçu une vidéo, un des amis d'enfance de Magnéto s'est fait coincés."

Dit Scott en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Magnéto.

"Ils lui ont brisé les jambes... Scott s'arrêta. Clint fit de même et le regarda.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

\- Je pense que tu vas devoir rester ici un moment.

\- Je me doutais bien oui. Et Pietro cet histoire c'est quoi? il s'est embrouillé avec Logan?

\- Il n'est pas le seul fautif. Il s'est prit la tête avec Lorna. Un truc de gosse. Logan à péter un câble sur lui. Et tu connais ton protégé. Il n'arrive pas à la fermer. Heureusement que Rémy n'était pas loin.

\- Tu m'étonnes."

Scott frappa au bureau, Magnéto les somma d'entrer.

"Bonjour monsieur Barton, excusez moi de vous faire venir dans la nuit. J'ai reçu une vidéo d'un ami. Il s'est fait briser les jambes. Lacha Magnéto, le regard vide et même temps hargneux.

\- On en sait pas si toute la famille est en danger. Informa Logan.

\- Rien n'est précisé. Dans le message il me menace moi. Même ma première fille n'est pas mentionné... Ça me rassure quelques part mais, je préférais que vous gardiez un œil sur les jumeaux 24h/24. Ajouta Magnéto.

\- Très bien monsieur.

\- On se relayera pour les nuits. Dit Scott.

\- Au pire je peux faire les nuits moi. Annonça Rémy.

\- Faites donc ça Rémy.

\- Bon, je vais faire mes rondes. Lança Rémy en sortant de la pièce.

\- Vous pouvez aller dormir." Ajouta le patron.

Clint, Logan et Scott sortirent du bureau. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'aile réservé aux employés.

Scott sortit la bouteille de scotch directement en rentrant dans l'appartement. Et déposa trois verres sur la table. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé.

"Vous croyez que les gosses sont en danger? Demanda Clint.

\- On en sait rien. Dit seulement Scott.

\- J'espère bien que non. Au fait le Maximoff! Dit Logan en remplissant encore son verre.

\- J'ai appris oui. Répondit Clint.

\- Heureusement que Rémy était la parce que j'en aurais fais qu'une bouchée.

\- Il est spécial. Ajouta Clint réalisant que oui il n'était pas méchant. Il était juste spécial.

\- Il est pas spécial c'est un abruti fini."

Clint prit son verre dans la main et but le scotch cul sec. Il regarda sa montre. "5h00, je vais aller le prendre une douche.

Il regarda la chambre moderne le lit était ausi immense que celui de Tony. Mais celui ci n'était pas là, ce qui fit sourire Clint. Il adorait Tony mais en ami. Clint n'était pas gay, il ne se considéré même pas bi. Il rejoignit ses collègues. Jarvis et yvana étaient présent eux aussi.

Yvana leur servirent le petit déjeuner.

Scott revient parmis eux. "Magnéto me dit de te dire que tu ne peux plus emmener les jumeaux à l'extérieur.

\- Ils vont pas rester enfermés toute leur vie!

\- Ah non ils peuvent sortir mais c'est Juste pas les deux en même temps. Si ils veulent sortir tout les deux, il faut que je vous accompagne. Pitié faites qu'ils ne veulent pas aller au même endroit en même temps.

\- Pourquoi je te dérange?

\- Non mais bon, j'ai pas envie de le coltiner Pietro moi. Dit Scott en soupirant.

\- Ok donc tu prendrais en charge Wanda et moi Pietro! C'est ça?

\- Bah t'as l'air de bien t'en sortir. Dit scott en souriant. Clint roula des yeux.

\- J'espère que les enfants ne sont pas en danger. Déclara soudain la sokovienne.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Yvana, on ne les laissera pas les toucher. Dit Clint rassurant.

\- Merci Clint.

\- De rien, d'ailleurs je vais aller rejoindre mes brigands... Clint se leva et parti à la recherche des jumeaux diabolique pour leur expliquer un peu la situation.


	5. Chapter 5

Bon allez... Puisque vous avez été sage... Voici la suite du jumeau pas sage justement.

Merci pour vos comms ça me fait trop plaisir...

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

* * *

Lehnsherr's bodyguard 5

En s'approchant du salon privé, il entendit les jumeaux parler en sokovien.

\- Musíme ho vziať na zhnitých miestach a robiť jej utrpenie! (Il faut l'emmener dans des endroits pourri et lui faire la misère.) Dit Pietro fiers de son idée.

\- Ja by som nemal byť spoluvinníkom v kecy, nevadí mi to, ja to veľmi pekné. ( je ne serais pas complice de tes conneries, moi il ne me dérange pas, je le trouve même sympa.) Fini t-elle par dire. Ce qui fut bouillonner pietro à l'intérieur de lui.

\- Ben. Musíš sa tam zostať! (Ben. Tu n'as qu'à rester là.) Lui dit il.

\- Ben. To je to, čo budem robiť. (Ben. C'est ce que je vais faire.) Dit elle en croisant les bras et en levant le menton.

\- OK, pôjdem naštval tvoj priateľ potom. (Ok, je vais aller emmerder ton petit copain alors.) Dit Pietro pour provoquer sa soeur.

\- To nie je môj priateľ. A nejdú príliš ďaleko s ním.( Ce n'est pas mon petit ami. Et ne va pas trop loin avec lui.) Dit elle en fronçant les yeux. Elle aperçut justement celui à la porte.

\- Hawkeye...

\- Hawkeye! Dit Pietro en se retournant vers lui. je voudrais aller... Au... Magasin de bonbon !

\- Au magasin de bonbon vous vous moquez de moi là?

\- Non j'ai envie de bonbon après.. Je peux y aller tout seul. Dit celui ci en levant son menton tout comme sa soeur. Clint vit alors la ressemble physiologique entre les deux Maximoff.

\- Sûrement pas. Votre soeur nous accompagne?

\- Non! Elle en a un peu marre de vous. Dit il en le regardant de biais.

\- Pietro!? Gronda t-elle.

\- Elle n'aime pas les sucreries.

\- De toute façon vous ne pouvez plus aller où que ses soit sans que nous soyons deux gardes du corps.

\- Pardon? Demanda Wanda.

\- En dehors d'ici, lorsque vous serez à deux, nous serons également deux gardes.

\- Ça tombe bien Wanda ne vient pas. Allez partons. Dit Pietro en s'approchant de Barton.

\- Votre père a reçu d'autres menaces. Il a peur pour votre votre sécurité. Dorénavant, je resterais au manoir.

Pietro souffla. "J'ai vraiment besoin de bonbon maintenant." Dit il en hochant la tête.

\- Bien, Wanda, Scott s'occupera de vous si vous av- clint ne pu finir sa phrase qu'il fut embarqué par le frère. Clint le regarda de biais en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai envie de bonbon, je suis un gamin non? Pietro s'aperçut du regard excédé de Clint. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je vous en offrirez... Des tout mous... Ou à sucer... Clint soupira, sa journée commençait mal.

Il ouvrit la portière à Pietro. Puis grimpa à son tour.

\- Où est votre magasin de bonbon?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Monsieur Maximoff ! Comment voulez vous que je sache où trouver un magasin de bonbon?!

\- Vu votre âge vous devez avoir des petits enfants..." Dit le jeune homme en riant. "Si je me souviens bien, c'est pas loin de chez le coiffeur.

\- Celui de Wanda? Demanda alors Clint.

\- Oui... Pourquoi appelez ma soeur par son prénom?

\- Parce qu'elle me l'a demandé.

\- Donc si je vous le demandais vous m'apelleriez Pietro ?

\- Si c'est une demande sincère. Répondit seulement Clint, concentré sur la route.

\- C'est là! Cria Pietro. Garez vous là ?! Wahou! Il est immense ce magasin. Vous avez vu?

\- Oui oui oui. J'ai vu oui.

\- Allez... Pietro sortit aussitôt se la voiture et se dépêcha d'entrer dans le magasin.

\- Hey! Attendez! Clint sortit de la voiture, il faillit se faire faucher par une voiture et fini par rejoindre Pietro.

Il lui choppa le bras. "Vous êtes dingue ou quoi?

\- Oh c'est bon l'ancêtre! Tiens.. Pietro lui mit un nounours dans la bouche.

Clint souffla. "Vous avez de quoi payer?

\- Vous me prenez pour qui?

Pour un ancien voleur se dit Clint. "Je vous attend dehors...

Clint sortit du magasin. Et composa le numéro de Nath.

"Nath..

\- Clint t'es parti tôt ce matin...

\- Magnéto à reçu d'autre menace, je dois rester au manoir 24h /24.

\- Ah merde! Et avec Tony comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Comment ça s'est passé quoi?

\- Clint... Je vous connais tout les deux...

\- De quoi je vous connais tout les deux? Tony est toujours dingue de toi même s'il se voile la face. Et toi .. Et toi t'es bi.

\- Je suis pas bi.

\- T'es bi Clint! Tu couches avec des mecs.

\- Ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai pas couché avec un mec, ni une femme d'ailleurs.

\- Ça change pas que t'es bi.

\- Nath!

\- Pourquoi tu veux pas te l'avouer.

\- Pour moi c'est pareil. Un cul c'est un cul. C'est pas comme ci j'avais des sentiments.

\- C'est pas parce que t'as pas de sentiments envers un mec que t'es pas bi. Pourquoi coucher avec un homme alors si un cul c'est un cul. Les seules fois où tu as trompé Laura c'est avec un mec.

\- Pietro sort je dois laisser. À plus je t'appelle. Clint remarqua aussitôt l'énorme sachet de bonbon.

\- Vous avez dévalisé le magasin où quoi?

\- Maintenant la pharmerie. Répondit le gamin.

\- Pharmacie ou parfumerie ?

\- parfumerie! Je me suis tromper ça vous arrive jamais?!

\- Pas sur ça.

\- Excusez moi de ne pas être americain.

\- Désolé oui, j'avais oublié ce détail. On va a la parfumerie donc.

\- Oui... J'ai envie de sentir bon. Dit Pietro en marchant vers la boutique.

\- Vous allez où? Demanda Clint.

\- À la parfumerie. Elle est à deux rues.

Clint suivit Pietro. Il regardait partout autour de lui. Pret à tirer si le danger venait à arriver.

Pietro entra dans la parfumerie et sentit tout les parfums des étalages. Clint l'attendait à l'entrée du magasin. Maximoff mit quelques parfum dans son panier en toile et rejoignit Clint. Il était venu ici pour le faire chier et non dépenser toute la tune de Lehnsherr même si quelques part ça lui faisait plaisir de dilapidé l'argent d'un riche homme.

\- Vous achetez rien vous?

\- Je suis pas là pour faire mes courses.

\- Oh c'est bon ... Han! celui là il sent trop bon je l'ai déjà. Pietro aspergea l'écharpe de Clint.

\- Maximoff arrêtez !

\- Sentez ! Et vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom.

\- Ça change pas que je suis pas là pour acheter du parfum ou pour me faire asperger à mon insu!

\- Avouez qu'il sent bon. Sentez le!

Clint sentit son écharpe et fut interloqué par ce parfum. Il la connaissait cet odeur. C'était celle de.. Celle de Pietro. Il se souvint alors de la dernière fois ou il avait senti cette émanation... La veille, lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé.

\- Je ... Il y a mieux. Dit Clint confus.

\- Mouais allez.

Pietro fit demi tour et alla en caisse. Il revint avec son paquet en papier. Un bonbon dans la bouche.

\- Vous en voulez un? Demanda Pietro en ouvrant le sachet.

\- Je ne mange pas de bonbon.

\- Vous n'êtes plus un enfant. Hawkeye... Prenez en un, je le dirais à personne. Lui dit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Clint céda et plongea la main dans le sachet, il en sortit un nounours gélifié, comme celui qui lui avait mis dans la bouche quelques minutes plutôt.

\- bon où allons nous?

\- Chez mens's worth!

\- Allons y! C'est loin d'ici? Demanda Clint.

\- Non c'est à quelques rues. on y va à pieds?

\- Allons y. Clint n'aimait pas marcher dans la rue. C'était dangereux, mais Pietro semblait moins agressif qu'en général, peut être que l'air frais lui faisait du bien finalement.

Pietro regarda quelques chemise. Clint se dit qu'il devrait peut être en porter car ses jogging et ses basket laissaient à désirer. C'était pas très sexy.

Il en pris deux. Puis pris trois Jean. Et une pair de chaussure. Puis un t-shirt.

Il entra dans la cabine d'essayage.

Clint fut supris quand Pietro sortit de la cabine. Le Jean, coupe droite lui allait parfaitement bien, et la chemise bleu ciel changait carrément son visage. Il passait de petit con à peine majeur. À jeune homme de 25 ans.

Pietro lui sourit. Clint répondit a son sourire. Puis Pietro entra à nouveau dans la cabine. Clint regardait dans la rues. Il était toujours aussi tendu. Il se tourna à nouveau et cru mourir lorsqu'il tomba sur une paires de fesses, parfaitement moulés dans un jean, de là où il était, il pu apercevoir les biceps de Pietro, il était bien plus musclé qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Pietro se retourna pour admirer ses fesses dans le miroir. Puis son regard croisa Clint qui lui avait le regard sur ses pectoraux. Le Maximoff rit à cette vision, Clint serait jaloux de ce beau corps musclé.

Pietro rentra à nouveau puis en sortit en jogging. Il passa à la caisse et revint vers Clint.

\- Ça vous dérange si on passe au magasin de jouet?

\- Le magasins de jouet maintenant. Vous voulez me tuer?

Pietro regarda l'heure. " Hum.. Vous avez pas faim?

\- Un peu..

\- Allons manger d'abord... Pietro choppa le bras de Clint et l'emmena vers la voiture.

Clint soupira en se laissant trainer par le speed de Maximoff. Pietro s'assit à l'avant. Clint le dévisagea.

\- Ben quoi vous êtes mon garde du corps pas mon chauffeur et puis bon ça fait moins chauffeur privée, donc ça réduit le risque d'être pris pour cible.

\- Mouais c'est pas faux. Dit Clint en regardant dans le retroviseur. "Touchez pas à ca.! Dit Clint qui voyait Pietro toucher à tout les boutons. Pietro alluma tout de même la musique. Bon vous voulez aller où?

\- Manger.

\- J'ai bien compris! Mais où?

\- Au Burger king.

\- Ok. Clint s'engouffra aussitôt sur la route. Dans la voiture Pietro était calme enfin il chantonnait tout de même les chanssons qui passait à la radio. Clint se surpris à sourire à ce Pietro là. Il était vraiment lunatique ce Gamin.

Clint fut étonné de la tonne de nourriture que le gamin pouvait empifrer. Il était pas épais pourtant. Il se demandait où il mettait tout ça.

\- Vous voulez vraiment aller au magasin de jouet ou c'est pour me faire chier?

\- J'ai vraiment envie d'y aller. Dit Pietro souriant. Et c'est aussi pour te faire chier vieillard. Se dit il.

\- Qu'est ce que je vous allez faire au magasin de jouet?

\- Je suis un gamin ne l'oubliez pas. Répondit Pietro en riant. Puis plus sérieusement. Il n'y a pas que des jouets dans ce genre de magasin. J'ai envie d'un ballon par exemple. Et je voudrais acheter des perles pour Wanda.

\- C'est gentil de votre part. Dit Clint touché par l'importance qu'avait Pietro envers sa soeur.

\- Vous pourriez acheter des trucs pour vos gamins? Ajouta le sokovien. Clint fronça les sourcils.

\- Wanda me raconte tout.

\- D'accord. Souffla Clint légèrement déçu que Wanda est tout balancé.

\- Une barbie pour Lila et une voiture télécommandé pour Cooper.

\- C'est.. C'est une bonne idée. Je suis même pas sur qu'il en est une. Décidément ce mec le surprenait. Il était moins égoïste de ce qu'il pensait. Et en plus de ça il avait retenu les prénoms de ses enfants.

\- Allez allons y!

Pietro était revenu à l'avant avant de la voiture. Celui ci ferma les yeux. Clint l'épia quelque seconde. Il semblait bien différent lorsque ses yeux etaient fermés.

"Monsieur Maximoff ! On est arrivé."

Pietro ouvrit doucement ses yeux.

"La digestion.

\- Nous n'avez pas à vous justifier."

Pietro lui répondit par un sourire et sortit de la voiture.

Clint suivit son protégé de très près. Pietro avait beau avoir 25 ans, on aurait dit un vrai gamin.

Il s'arrêta devant le rayon des playmobil, ses yeux etaient grands ouvert.

"J'ai toujours été émerveillé devant ce genre de magasin.

\- Je vois ça. "

Clint avait failli le tacler en lui disant que c'était un vrai gamin , mais il se doutait que durant son enfance, les jumeaux n'avaient pas eu beaucoups de jouet. Tout comme lui d'ailleurs.

"Hey les ballons sont par là !"

Et voilà que Pietro courait dans le magasin vers les ballons. Clint soupira et suivit d'un pas pressé Pietro.

Pietro prit un ballon et le fit rebondir à terre.

"Monsieur Maximoff arrêtez!

\- Je vous ai déjà dis de m'appelez Pietro non? Répondit Pietro en tapant dans le ballon.

\- Pietro ! on va se faire virer.

Le jeune homme dribbla dans le magasin.

" Pietro!

\- Je le prend. Il fourra le ballon sous son aisselle.

Les deux hommes avancèrent dans le rayon puis le plus jeune s'arrêta net.

\- Hey! Elle est trop classe. On peut l'essayer? C'est pour son fils. Dit Pietro au vendeur qui testait une voiture télécommandé.

\- Pietro... Soupira Clint.

\- Allez monsieur Barton detendez vous. Répondit Maximoff.

Le vendeur lui confia la manette. "Faite attention."

Clint soupira. Et Pietro fit avancer la voiture.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû. Dit Clint en passant une main sur son visage."

Pietro faisait avancer la voiture mais ne la maîtriser pas du tout.

"Pietro! On vous a dit quoi?

\- Occupez vous de la barbie et si vous trouvez des perles vous savez les plus petites. Moi je m'occupe de tester la bagnole... Ah la classe. Attention écartez vous! j'arrive! Cria Pietro

\- Pietro doucement! Rala Clint.

\- C'est bon papi! Allez chercher les jouets pour les filles.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous laissez? Pietro... Soupira Clint.

\- J'aurais dû vous écoutez... Dit le vendeur qui s'inquiétait à présent.

\- Je vais vous ramener votre voiture.

Clint s'approcha du sokovien.

\- Pietro?! Allez rendez la voiture c'est bon c'est fini maintenant. Allez! Dit Barton en tapant dans les mains et en faisant les gros yeux.

Pietro soupira et amena la voiture jusqu'aux pieds du vendeur. Puis il s'approcha et tendit la manette. "Fallait le dire si vous vouliez pas!

\- Pietro! Dit Clint en le trainant

\- Attendez la voiture pour Cooper.

Pietro pris un carton et le mit dans les bras de Clint. Puis joua à nouveau avec son ballon.

\- Pas ici Pietro!

\- On peut rien faire avec vous! "

Pietro avança d'un pas rapide. Clint le perdit une minutes. Le garde du corps courut jusqu'aux caisses. Pas de Pietro en vue. "Merde !" Il regarda dans l'allée centrale personne non plus.

"Merde! Merde! Merde!

\- Les barbies c'est là bas! Dit Pietro derrière Clint qui le fit sursauter.

\- Putain! Je pensais que vous vous étiez barré !

\- Hey calmez vous le vieillard. Pietro pris la voiture et la mit dans un panier, il y fourra également son ballon et les perles. Puis il porta le panier. Et parti en direction des barbies."

Ils se retrouvèrent devant les barbies Clint en prit une au hasard et la mit dans le panier. Et rejoignit les caisses accompagné de Pietro. Clint paya la note.

"Vous nous offrez le ballon et les perles vieillard.

\- Bien sûre que oui. Allez sortons d'ici!

\- Merci papi. Dit Pietro en sortant son téléphone qui se mit à vibrer. "Ahoj... Àno... Dobre... Priviedol som ťa sem... Ale nie! ... Konečne málo... Páči sa mi moč. Dobrÿ den. (Salut. Oui...D'accord... Je t'amène çà... Mais non!... Enfin un peu... J'aime bien l'emmerder. Salut.)

\- Wanda je suppose? Dit Clint en attrapant le ticket de caisse.

\- On doit passer à la bibliothèque.

\- Ok. Allez prends ton ballon gamin."

Pietro prit son ballon et s'assoit à nouveau devant. Il lui sonna un grand sourire, Clint lui sourit en retour.

Pietro semblait encore s'être calmé. "Vous lisez?

\- Un peu sans plus. Enfin si les.. Les ordres de mission. Les dossiers des cibles... Et vous?

\- Un peu... Dit Pietro calmement.

\- Vous lisez quoi? Demanda Clint.

\- Je lis les bouquins que Wanda achètent moi je n'achète rien. Enfin ...

\- Elle lit quoi?

\- Des bouquin sur l'ésotérisme.

\- L'ésotérisme ?

\- Et oui ma soeur est à moitié folle! dit il en riant. Enfin je dis ça. C'est intéressant quand même! Elle sait faire plein de truc en plus. Une fois en Sokovie. Elle avait peut être 15 ans y'a une ancienne qui lui a tirer les cartes et elle a vu l'ésotérisme dans son futur. Elle etait persuadé que ma soeur allait devenir médium ou un truc dans ce genre.

\- Médium!?

\- Ouais.. Elle sait tirer les carte. Elle a même suivi des cours d'astrologie quand on a débarqué ici. À l'Académie ésotérique de New-York. Moi j'ai étudié l'astronomie. Elle veut essayer le pendule maintenant. Pietro se tut et regarda Clint. Les rides du front en l'air. "vous avez l'air choqué !

\- C'est pas commun.

\- Elle a eu son diplome d'astrologie et de psychologie. Elle lit aussi des trucs sur la philosophie. C'est pas mal, j'aime bien.

\- Attend tu lis du Platon? Enfin vous lisez Platon?

\- Oui...

\- Et vous vous intéressez à l'astronomie?

\- Ouais... L'univers est tellement grand. C'est incroyable vous croyez pas? J'aime l'astronomie.. Mais bon.. J'ai pas eu mon diplôme... Dit il la mine triste.

\- Manque d'assiduité et de concentration? Demanda Clint en se garant.

\- Non... Manque de travail. Je voulais juste tout savoir sur les planète. Au lieu de ça j'ai appris les constellations. Dit il en descendant.

\- Franchement, je suis étonné de vous. Platon et l'astronomie ?

\- La section ésotérique est là bas... Calmement Pietro se rendit dans le rayon, il devait y venir souvent car il alla directement au bon rayon.

Il prit un livre. Puis un autre. Puis encore un autre. Il s'avança et attrapa un gros livre en bas des étagères.

\- Bon... Voilà j'ai tout ce qu'il le faut...On peut y aller. Sa voix était calme et posé. Vous voulez peut être lire un truc ou emprunter un livre?

\- Euh non.

\- Ah non! j'ai encore un truc a prendre. allez en caisse, j'arrive. je vais voir ce qu'ils ont sur les comics."

Clint rit à l'intérieur de lui, il y avait presque cru à son histoire d'étude astronomique. Pietro réapparut avec trois comics.

" Je me doutais bien que vous vous foutez de moi. Le gros livre. C'est pour Wanda. Vous avez jamais étudié l'astronomie... Et vous connaissez Platon que de nom."

Pietro parut blessé par ses mots... Il tendit les livres à la dame. Elle les enregistra et Pietro parti sans un mots. Il jeta les livres à l'arrière. Il semblait perturbé par ce que lui avait dit Clint. Il pensait vraiment qu'il était un gamin fini. Biensure qu'il avait étudié l'astronomie. Et oui il lisait du Platon.

"Vous connaissez Socrate?

\- Vous me croyez vraiment pas?

\- Mais si... Soupira Clint en lui mentant.

Pietro croisa les bras. Et regarda la route. Il voulait faire la misère à Clint, le faire chier. Pietro à voulu se livrer un peu et tout lui retombé dessous. Clint ne le croyait pas capable de lire du Platon. Pas assez intelligent peut être. Pietro était déçu et en colère après Clint. La voiture s'arrêta au feu près d'un square non loin du manoir. Pietro défit sa ceinture, ouvrit la portière et se mit à courir.

Clint resta un instant figé, puis coupa le contact, sortit et partir en courant pour le rattraper. Pietro était plus jeune et plus vif. Clint ne le rattraperait jamais. Pietro entra dans le petit bois. Il commençait à se débattre avec les branches et le sol avait beaucoup de reliefs. Clint commencait à rattraper son retard. Pietro réussir à sortit du bois, il se retourna un instant et ne vit seulement Clint le plaquer à terre. Clint était à moitié allongé sur Pietro. La colère de Clint explosa.

" Mais putain ! Mais qu'est ce que vous me faites? Vous pouvez pas arrêtez vos conneries cinq minutes!" Pietro le regarda, les yeux tremblant.

Clint se calma en voyant la détresse de Pietro. "pietro, pourquoi? " demanda encore Clint en enlevant les quelques mèches qui couvrait son front. Pietro se dégagea. Clint se leva et tendit la main à Pietro. Celui ci refusa son aide.

"Vous allez où maintenant?! Cria Clint

\- À la bagnole!? Pesta Pietro.

\- C'est de l'autre côté !? Informa le garde du corps.

\- Je le savais. dit Pietro en faisant demi tour. Les mains ancrées à prèsent dans ses poches, les yeux rivés sur le sol.


	6. Chapter 6

D'une humeur Rennesque je vous offre un chapitre... Et puis aussi parce que je vous adore.

Enjoy it. kiss. Aline

* * *

.

Lehnsherr 's bodyguard 6

.

Dans la voiture c'est le calme plat, heureusement qu'ils n'étaient plus trop loin du manoir. Pietro descendit, prit son sac de bonbon qui fourra dans le sac de parfum. Puis mit les perles dans le sac de fringue. Il prit son ballon et s'en alla.

Clint le regardait partir sans dire un mot. Il suivit Pietro mais celui ci entra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Wanda sortit aussitot en entendant une porte claquer.

"Vous êtes rentré ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

Clint n'arriva pas à parler.

"Venez on va boire un café. Lança la jeune femme.

\- Bon idée."

Clint suivit la jeune demoiselle jusqu'aux cuisines. Il n'était pas encore venu dans la cuisine de Lehnsherr. Elle était toutes blanches. Avec des plans de travail en granit noir.

Elle alluma la machine à expresso et invita Clint à s'assoir sur le mange-debout. Pendant qu'elle sortait deux tasses et du sucre.

\- Pietro? Dit elle en se tournant vers la porte.

\- Pardon?

\- Je pensais qu'il était là.. J'ai cru sentir son parfum. Wanda amena les tasses. Et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle se rendit compte que l'essence qu'elle sentait venait de Clint. Clint sentait le parfum de son frère. Beaucoups de question sans réponses lui traversa l'esprit.

"Pietro a prit vos livres. Le banquet, le pendule sacré, le quartz à une âme et Jupiter terre du temps. Et ses comics

\- Jupiter terre du temps? C'est de l'astrologie?

\- De l'astronomie. Vous avez étudier l'astronomie n'est ce pas?

\- L'astrologie et la psychologie. L'astronomie c'est Pietro. Il a encore prit le banquet? Il l'a déjà lu pourtant. Clint se rendit compte que Pietro ne lui avait pas menti. Il avait réellement étudier l'astronomie et aimer la lire de la philosophie greque. Enfin ça méritait pas une fuite pareille. Pourquoi Pietro était si lunatique. Une fois il était tout doux, une fois un démon. Il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il obtienne des réponses.

Ils burent leurs cafés à deux tranquillement. Puis celle ci alla voir son frère. Clint lui alla à la bibliothèque du bâtiment est. Il lu quelques pages. Il ne pourrait même pas dire de quoi parlait ce livre. Ses yeux regardaient les mots mais non ils ne les lisaient pas.

* * *

Il tenta de trouver Pietro, il lui fallait une explication.

Il le trouva au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes dans la bibliothèque privée des Lehnsherr.

"C'est privée, votre bibliothèque est dans le bâtiment est.

\- Je sais j'en reviens. " Pietro tenta de filer.

Clint le chopa par le bras.

"Vous m'avez pas répondu

\- Répondre à quoi? Vous parlez vraiment trop papi. En fait non, je vous ai répondu mais je pense que vous devriez consulter. Vous devez avoir Alzheimer, à votre âge c'est normal.

\- Arrêtez vos sarcasmes Pietro ! Je veux une réponse et maintenant! Pourquoi vous faites ça? Qu'est ce que je vous ai fais putain! Pourquoi vous me faites la misère comme ça?

Pietro ne sut quoi répondre et pour contourner la question, il l'embrassa à nouveau.

"Non! Non! Tu m'auras plus avec tes trucs tordus.

\- Je vous autorisé à m'appeler pietro mais pas à me tutoyer non?

\- Ne m'embrouille pas putain! Pourquoi tu me fais ça?

Pietro tourne la tête, l'air triste.

Clint revit a nouveau le desarroi qu'il avait vu au parc. Il se calma un peu. "Hey... Dis moi... Regarde moi... Pietro...

\- Je te l'ai déjà dis! Tu tournes trop autour de ma soeur! Lâche l'affaire avec elle. Et maintenant lâche moi.

Pietro se défit de son emprise, il se barra en disant " C'est toi qui est tordu .. Qu'est que t'as bien pu imaginé.. "

Il était déjà 18h et Clint était claqué de sa journée. Il parti rejoindre ses collègues dans l'aile est. Il reprit le livre et relu le début. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer dessus. Il rejoignit Scott et Jarvis.

"Salut.

\- Oh! Sale tête ! Pietro Maximoff, je suppose.

\- Entre autre, sert moi un verre. Clint but un ou deux verres avant qu'Yvana apporta le repas et que tout le monde passent à table. Il prit une douche au soir. Puis alla directement dormir. Sa courte nuit de la veille et cette journée à courir tout les magasins et après Pietro l'avait épuisé, il s'endormit pour la première fois dans ce lit aussitôt.

Pietro lui, resta dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il fut l'heure de dîner, il dina en compagnie de son cher père biologique, de sa demi soeur, et de Wanda. Magnéto n'était pas un grand bavard. Et Pietro était épuisé physiquement et moralement. Seul Lorna et Wanda échangeaient quelques mots. Pietro se retira, prit une douche et alla directement se coucher.

Au bout d'une heure, Pietro n'arrivait pas toujours pas à dormir. Il alla rejoindre sa soeur. Elle était en train de se brosser les cheveux sur sa coiffeuse.

"Pietro! Dit elle surprise quand il entra.

\- J'arrive a pas à dormir. Je peux dormir avec toi?

\- Je t'en prie. Répondit Wanda qui avait l'habitude que Pietro la rejoignait.

Pietro entra dans les draps du lit de sa soeur. Elle le rejoignit.

" J'ai ... Wanda? Je crois que... Bafouilla Pietro.

\- Pietro je suis claquée, accouche. Rala sa soeur.

\- Je suis amoureux, je crois. Lacha Maximoff.

\- Oh! Amoureux? Qu'avez vous fait de mon frère monsieur? Dit elle en riant.

\- Je plaisante pas wanda. Répondit il d'une voix morne.

\- Et qui est cette charmante dame ? Ne me dis pas que c'est Malicia ? Parce qu'attend mise à part Yvana... Mon dieu c'est pas Lorna ! C'est notre demi soeur Pietro! Lacha Wanda choquée.

\- Qui te dis que c'est une femme. Répondit Pietro en la regardant dans les yeux.

Wanda ouvrit en grand les yeux et la bouche. Face aux aveux de l'homosexualité de son frère.

\- Mon dieu ... Le parfum... Lança t-elle en se redressant.

\- Quoi le parfum... Soupira Pietro.

\- C'est Clint ? Demanda t-elle en cherchant le regard de son frère.

Pietro se retourna, dos à elle.

\- Mais, je te le laisse. Ajouta le jumeau.

\- Mais Pietro! Je.. Je suis pas amoureuse de lui! Se défendit elle.

\- Et ben on dirait! Dans tout les cas, je suis sûr que lui si! Bonne nuit Wanda. Conclus le blond.

.

* * *

.

C'est à 9 heures que Jarvis vient chercher tout les garde du corps hors mis Rémy qui avait été de garde cette nuit. Magnéto les appelait.

Les 3 garde du corps allèrent rencontrer leur patron.

"Bonjour. Bien. Je sais que vous êtes tous en contact radio et par téléphone aussi. J'aimerai que tout le monde ai le numéro de chacun, tout le personnel de sécurité, le personnel de maison, moi même, et mes enfants.

Leur patron ouvrit un bloc note. Il énuméra tout les numéros de tout le monde. Tout les numéro avait était dit. Sauf Pietro. Clint fut le seul à faire la réflexion.

"Monsieur Maximoff n'a pas de numéro de téléphone? Pourtant il se souvenait bien des nombreux appels de Pietro à Wanda.

\- Il n'a jamais voulu en avoir. Mais étant donné qu'il est toujours avec Wanda."

Clint rangea son téléphone en se demandant pourquoi était il persuadé qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble. Rien que la journée d'hier prouvait le contraire.

"Ah Hawkeye et Cyclope, vous devez accompagner mes enfants chez le psychologue. Logan tu sais ce que tu as a faire. Vous pouvez disposez.

\- Et merde! Dit Scott en sortant de la pièce. J'avais vraiment pas envie de ça. On va devoir se coltiner le gamin maintenant."

Clint le regarda de biais.

"Toi aussi tu l'appelles le gamin?

\- C'est un gosse... Enfin comparé à sa soeur... Il connait rien à la vie.

\- Il en a vécu pourtant des choses.

\- Ouais ... Yvana m'en à touché deux ou trois mots. Ça n'empêche que c'est un inculte

\- Inculte? Pietro Maximoff? Tu plaisante? Il a étudié l'astronomie et lit des bouquin de phylo!

\- Mais oui.. Ricana Cyclope.

\- Je te jure, Wanda me l'a confirmé.

\- Wanda? Tu l'appelles par son prénom?

\- Pietro aussi. Répondit simplement Clint.

\- Allez appelle ta belle pour savoir où ils sont."

Clint opta pour un texto.

"Bonjour Wanda c'est Clint, Cyclope et moi même devons vous accompagner toi et Pietro chez votre médecin. Où êtes vous?

\- Oh bonjour Clint, je suis dans le petit salon, Pietro doit être dans la bibliothèque.

\- Bien on va le chercher en route attend nous au petit salon."

Clint rangea son téléphone

"Pietro est à la bibliothèque. Wanda au petit salon."

Scott soupira et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Ils entrèrent sans frapper, Pietro était assit sur un fauteuil de style Louis XVI , un livre de phylo à la main.

"Pietro, on doit vous accompagner chez le médecin, Wanda nous attend au petit salon.

\- Bonjour Hawkeye ! Dit Pietro en fermant son livre.

\- Bonjour, oui, pardonnez moi.

\- Et Wanda où est elle? Demanda Pietro.

\- Au petit salon.

Pietro se leva et passa devant les gardes du corps.

Ils allèrent récupérer Wanda puis ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Scott, chauffeur officiel des Lehnsherr prit le volant. Clint se plaça à la place du mort. Pietro semblait faire la gueule il était accoudé sur la poignée de la portière et regardait dehors, l'air pensif. Wanda trifouillait la dentelle de sa robe, elle semblait préoccupé.

Wanda entra la première dans le cabinet du médecin. Puis au bout de 20 minutes elle appela Pietro pour qu'il la rejoigne. Puis au bout de 15 minutes elle en sortit. Le Maximoff en sortit au bout de 25 minutes. La tête pendante, le visage dur, il semblait être énervé à présent. Il partit directement vers la sortie. Les autres se levèrent directement et le suivirent jusqu'à la bagnole.

À leurs arrivés, les jumeaux et les gardes du corps se séparèrent. Chacun dans leur ailes respectifs.

Clint déjeuna avec ses collègues, puis il reçu un message de la part de Wanda lui demandant de l'accompagner à son cours de piano. Il rejoignit aussitôt Wanda et l'accompagna à son cours.

* * *

Clint s'assit dans la salle d'attente. Son téléphone vibra. Il ne connaissait pas le numéro. Mais il se doutait de qui il était.

"C'est mon numéro vieil homme.

\- Merci Pietro.

\- Tu es le seul qu'il l'ait avec Wanda, ne le donne à personne.

\- D'accord...

\- Je suis étonné qu'à ton âge tu possèdes un téléphone portable.

\- Ça y'est tu es reparti avec tes sarcasme gamin?

\- Oui, c'est ma botte secrète.

\- Je vois ça... Ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller ce matin.

\- Pas envie de parler de ça.

\- Je comprends. Tu fais quoi?

\- Jeux de fléchette.

\- Wanda m'a dit que tu aimais les fléchettes. T'es plutôt doué d'ailleurs

\- Merci. Mais je pense pas être doué.

\- Arrête de te sous estimé. Je sais de quoi je parle quand je te dis que tu es doué, c'est que tu l'es.

\- Tu sais jouer aux fléchettes ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça te dis que je te mettre une branlée.

\- Laisse moi rire.! C'est moi qui vais t'exploser gamin

\- Je prends les paris!

\- Ok pari tenu. Quand ça?

\- Quand tu reviens.

\- Ok. Pas de soucis prépare toi à pleurer gamin.

\- Mais oui biensure vieillard. À toute.

\- À toute oui.

Clint rangea son téléphone en souriant. Ce gamin avait du répondant. Wanda sortit quelques minutes plus tard. Elle regarda son téléphone et sourit.

Dans la voiture, elle souriait encore.

"Qu'est ce qu'il te fais sourire Wanda?

\- Mon frère, mon frère me fait rire.

\- Qu'as t-il encore fait?

\- Il te défi aux fléchettes.

\- Il te l'a dit?

\- Et oui mon frère me raconte tout.

\- Vraiment tout?

\- Normalement... Pourquoi tu sais des choses que je ne sais pas?

\- Non je crois pas... Tu crois qu'il va me battre aux fléchettes?

\- Je ne sais pas ... Quel est ton niveau?

\- Aux jeux de fléchette? Je ne sais pas...

\- As tu au moins déjà jouer ?

\- Quelques fois, mais je suis champion olympique de tire à l'arc.

\- Ça va être serré je crois.

\- Je crois aussi.

Clint suivit Wanda jusqu'au petit salon, là où était le jeu de fléchette.

Pietro sourit à la vue de Clint et rit même à plein poumon.

"Wanda tu veux jouer avec nous?

\- Oh que non. Je vous laisse vous battre entre vous." Dit la jeune femme en faisant un clin d'œil à son frère avant de disparaître.

Pietro ouvrit la cible, puis sortit les fléchettes.

" Rouge ou bleu?

\- Rouge allez. Clint attrapa les fléchettes que Pietro lui tendait. Wanda m'a dit que tu aimais plaqué les visages des hommes riches sur la cible. Ça va être dur sans ça non?

\- La prochaine fois, tu m'ameneras une photo de toi. Je la plaquerais volontiers sur la cible. Dit Pietro en allumant le jeu.

\- Allez joue gamin. Pietro sourit puis lança une fléchette.

"16!

\- On joue à quoi au fait?

\- Au 301. Le premier qui arrive à zéro à gagné. Dit il en jetant une deuxième. Ah! double 13.

\- Ok.

\- Et! Un 20!" dit Pietro souriant

Clint se placa, il défit du regarda Pietro, il aurait aimer le mettre tout se suite au parfum sans non plus anéantir le jumeau. "Et un 19, un 20 et pourquoi pas... Dit il en lançant sa fléchette. Un 25! dit il en se tournant vers lui.

\- La chance du débutant! Pesta Pietro en arrachant ses fléchettes. Il avait l'air énervé. À mon tour. Un double 20, 17 et 19! Il me reste plus que 163 point à faire.

Clint sourit au regard de défit du Maximoff... "Allez je vais te laisser de l'avance. Les fléchettes de Clint se plantèrent dans le 14 , le 11 et le 19. Il ne restait plus que 193 points à faire.

Pietro sourit en voyant le score du vieil homme. Mais déchanta lorsque sa flèche pointa le 11. Il sourit ensuite au 20 point qu'il marqua, ensuite son sourire fur encore prononcé lorsque sa flèche arterisssa sur la bulle simple.

\- Et une bulle! Reste que 107 points. Dit forcément Pietro.

\- Une bulle simple! Dit Barton. Clint fit un triple trois, un petit sept et enfin un 11.

\- 166 points, au fait on avait parié quoi?

\- On avait rien parié gamin... Dit Clint en enlevant les fléchettes de la cible.

\- Tu as peur? Dit dit Pietro en ricanant.

\- Pas du tout. Dit il en se plaçant face à lui.

\- Alors on pari quoi?

\- J'en sais rien. Dit Clint en s'écartant de lui.

\- Un cadeau... Je te pari un cadeau. Dit Pietro en lançant sa première fléchette.

\- Ok... Mais du coup je vais gagné. Répondit Clint en apercevant le double 19 que Pietro venait de faire.

\- On a que 59 points d'écart. Oh pardon. 96 maintenant. Et un double 17... Ah! Un 25! Reste plus qu'à faire un 10 et c'est gagné.

\- Si tu crois que je vais me laisser avoir.

\- Tu dois faire. 156 points en trois fléchette. Ricana Pietro.

Clint se concentra. Il atterrisa dans le cinquante..

\- Allez comme par hasard! Rala le plus jeune.

\- T'en veux un autre ? Defia Clint. Il lança sa flèche. Et un autre bull's eye!

\- C'est pas du jeu, tu triches...

\- Biensure que non c'est juste que je voulais te laisser gagné mais s'il y a un cadeau en jeu. Allez.. Je vais pas t'exploser tout de suite et un petit 25? Bingo! Ça va on a plus que 31 point d'écart..

Pietro arracha les fléchettes de Clint.

\- Vise le 10 Pietro!

\- Je sais! Tais toi papi! Pietro inspira et lança sa fléchette. Merde! Putain comme par hasard..

\- Ah ah ah! Plus que 4 point.. Allez vise le 4!

\- Je préfère viser le double deux. Dit Pietro en levant le menton.

\- Ben je t'en prie! Pietro lança sa fléchette. Et un deux simple. Bravo Pietro remet là dans le deux et t'as gagné. Se moqua Clint.

\- Tais toi putain tu me déconcentres! Pfff.

\- Et ouais. dit Clint en voyant la fléchette dans le 15 d'à côté.

Pietro retira ses fléchettes et alla bouder contre le mur.

\- 41 points.. Un petit 25? Bingo... Plus que 16!

\- Vise le 16! immita Pietro.

\- Je préfère le double 8. La fléchette que Clint lança alla directement se planté là où il visait... Le jeu de fléchette se mit à clignoter. Clint en était le grand vainqueur.

\- Fait pas la tête Pietro...

\- Je vais te chercher ton cadeau...

\- Attends!

\- Non! Je préfère enterrer ça maintenant.

Clint rangea les fléchettes et éteignit le jeu. Pietro débarqua avec un cadeau tout emballé. Il avait déjà tout prévu?

\- Carrément ? Avec un emballage cadeau. Dit Clint en ouvrant les yeux en grand.

\- Oui déballe le.

Clint découvrir un parfum à l'intérieur. Celui dont Pietro l'avait aspergé, la vieille.

* * *

.

Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question .

Le 301. Ils se joue en 10 tour par joueur. Chaque peut lancer trois fléchette par tour maximum. Les points décomptes en fonction du score.

Genre.. Si on fait un 11. Le score sera 290. Si on fait un double 5 (petite partie après lepremier quartier de 5) le score est 291.

Le gagant est celui qui arrive à zéro... On ne peut pas être dans le né il nous reste 4 point à faire et qu'on fait cinq. On reste à 4. Si personne n'arrive à zéro au bout des tours.. C'est celui qui est le plus proche zéro qui gagné.Un bull's eye est un un double 25. Oui je sais c'est aussi l'ennemi juré de Hawkeye dans les comics.

Voilà pour les infos...


	7. Chapter 7

Et voilà suite ! Enjoy it. Kiss. AlineAline

* * *

Lehnsherr's bodyguard 7

Clint sortit le parfum de sa boite. Et regarda la bouteille.

"Tu l'aimes pas?

\- Si... Si ça va... Clint sourit à Pietro. Le plus jeune avait l'air tendu, crispé voir angoissé.

\- T'inquiète pas, je l'aime bien. Pietro lui répondit en souriant.

\- Tu as appris où à jouer aux fléchettes? Demanda le jumeau.

\- Nulle part.

\- Mais bien sûre, je vais te croire. Dit Pietro en riant.

\- Je suis champion olympique de tir à l'arc. Alors les fléchettes c'est du gâteau. Répondit Clint en riant aussi.

\- C'est vrai? Tu me ments... Lacha Pietro en fronçant les yeux.

\- Je t'assure...

\- Tu m'apprendrais à tirer à l'arc? Demanda le plus jeune en penchant sa tête de côté.

\- pourquoi pas oui.

\- Quand ça? Dit aussi Pietro.

\- Quand tu veux.

\- Demain?

\- Ouais on... t'es droitier? Va falloir que j'empreinte l'arc de Natasha. Dit Clint en soufflant.

\- Natasha?

\- Ma meilleure amie, je pensais que toi et ta soeur vous vous disiez tout? Rétorqua Clint en souriant.

\- Pourquoi elle sait qui est cette Natasha.?

\- Oui.

\- Elle ne me dit pas tout et moi non plus. On a nos secrets. Dit Pietro en accompagnant sa réponse d'un clin d'œil.

\- Ok. Dit Clint pensif. Alors comme ça Pietro n'aurait peut être pas dit à sa soeur qu'il l'avait embrassé, et deux fois en plus. On dit demain à 15h?

\- Ok à demain alors.

\- À demain."

Il était déjà 18h, Clint alla rejoindre les autres sa bouteille de parfum à la main.

"Tu t'es acheté un parfum playboy? Dit Scott en voyant Clint arriver.

\- Ouais... Ouais.. Hier... .

\- Tu prends l'apéro avec moi?

\- Allez ouais...

\- Au fait t'étais où? On t'a chercher partout? Demanda Scott surnoisement.

\- Au petit salon, je jouais aux fléchettes avec Pietro.

\- T'as du lui mettre une branlée. Demanda t-il en riant.

\- Je me suis retenu. J'aurais pu le battre en 7 fléchettes.

\- Et t'as gagné en combien?

\- Je sais plus une vingtaine de fléchettes je crois. Répondit Clint en souriant.

\- Faut le dresser le jumeau.

\- Oh t'es méchant, il n'est pas si casse couille que ça... Je m'entends bien avec... Enfin il est lunatique. " dit seulement Clint.

Yvana apparut avec le repas du soir, Jarvis avec les couverts.

"C'est à Pietro?

\- Pardon?

\- Le parfum c'est celui de Pietro,!?

\- Ah euh oui... Il a le même." Dit Clint gêné. Il va falloir qu'il se méfie de Yvana elle avait l'air de tout comprendre... Tout comprendre quoi? se dit Clint soudainement.

Il sourit à la cuisinière lui servant son assiette. Il se retira aussitôt prit une douche et se mit au lit. Il appela Nath.

"Allo

\- Clint!

\- Alors comme ça se passe chez Magnéto?

\- Ça va...

\- Oh ça n'a pas l'air.. Dit la tueuse.

\- Si si ça va. Tu as toujours l'arc que je t'ai offert l'année dernière?

\- Euh ben oui. Par contre je sais où il est... Pourquoi?

\- Je.. J'en aurais besoin. Déclara seulement Clint.

\- Ok... Tu me caches quoi?

\- Mais rien...Je vais donner des cours de tir a l'arc.

\- Ok... À qui?

\- Maximoff... Soupira t-il.

\- Elle te plait?

\- Qui ça?

\- Maximoff?

\- Mais non! bon je vais te laisser, je suis naze, t'es là demain?

\- Je sais pas encore, je suis chez Tony là.

\- Ok. Passe le bonjour à ton homme.

\- Et à ton ex. Rzpondit Natasha à ton riant.

\- C'est pas mon ex. Ciao.

\- Ciao."

Clint raccrocha et s'installa confortablement dans son lit. Morphée vint vite le récupérer.

Il se réveilla 8h. Il déjeuner avec Logan, le silence régnait jusqu'à ce que Clint le rompt.

"Ça va avec melle Lehnsherr ?

\- Ça va c'est une demoiselle très agréable.

\- Elle a quel âge?

\- 23 ans.

\- Où est sa mère, enfin que lui est il arrivée? Demanda Clint.

\- Susanna est décédée, un cancer.

\- Navré de l'apprendre.

\- Ça a l'air d'aller avec les jumeaux, je t'aurais pas cru capable de maîtriser Maximoff.

\- Pietro est... Il fait savoir le canaliser c'est tout. Comment Magnéto les a retrouvé ?

\- Magda, lui a laissé une lettre. Elle l'a confié à son avocat, elle devait lui être remise à leurs seize ans. Il les a cherché pendant un an. Puis il est parti les chercher en Sokovie.

\- C'est triste pour eux quand même.

\- Ils étaient des clochards, ils sont des gosses de riches maintenant.

\- Enfin ils ont perdu leur mère puis leurs parents adoptifs.

\- Fait arrêter de les plaindre. Ce sont des gosses turbulents. "

Clint ne préféra pas répondre à ça. Il finit de déjeuner et parti faire un tour à l'air libre. Il prit son livre et alla se poser sur la terrasse. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit sa chère Wanda, un livre sur les pendules à la main

"Hey salut.

\- Salut.

\- Tu lis quoi?

\- Un drôle de livre que j'ai trouvé. Je dois être le seul garde du corps qui lis... La bibliothèque est poussiéreuse.

Wanda, sourit puis se poussa pour que Clint puisse s'asseoir à ses côtés. " Encore le parfum préfèré de Pietro... Mais.. Mais c'est toi qui sent comme ça... C'est marrant que vous avez le même parfum.

\- Il... Il me l'a offert...

\- Oh! Ça m'étonne de mon frère... Il n'offre jamais rien.

\- C'était un pari avec le jeu de fléchette, il a perdu...

\- Ouais mais bon quand même il aurait pu nier le pari aussi. Il doit beaucoups t'apprecier.

\- T'as quelques chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?

\- Non et toi?

\- Je vais faire du tir à l'arc.

\- Ah bon? C'est cool. Ça doit être trop bien!

\- Tu peux venir toi aussi.

\- Pourquoi pas oui. Pourquoi toi aussi?

\- Ton frère veut apprendre le tir à l'arc.. Il n'a pas avalé sa défaite aux fléchettes je crois.

\- Ah ça me fait penser je suis en retard... Enfin j'ai plein de truc à faire.. Une autre fois peur être." Comment ça elle a plein de truc à faire? elle a pas l'air grandement occupé, elle réagit vraiment bizarrement. Se dit Clint en ouvrant son livre et en plongeant dans son livre. Wanda le laissa au bout d'une petite heure. Clint resta la jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure du déjeuner. Il manga une pizza puis avertit Scott qu'il devait partir. Il rejoignit sa voiture et sortit du garage. Il fit un bond lorsqu'un ballon arterisssa sur sa voiture. Il sortit. Et vit Pietro courir vers lui.

"Hey salut désolé... Tu vas où?

\- Chercher ton arc.

\- Je peux venir avec toi?

\- Sûrement pas non.

\- Allez j'en ai marre de rester ici."

Clint soupira... "Tu promets de te tenir à carreau. Pietro sourit et grimpa dans la voiture. À l'avant Biensure.

Clint sourit faussement. Et alluma la musique. Rolling stone.

"Ça m'aurait étonné tiens

\- De quoi?

\- Tes musiques de vieu.

\- Écoute c'est ma voiture. Ma musique ok?

\- Ok ok! J'ai rien dit. Répondit Pietro en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

\- J'espère que ma colloc n'est pas là .

\- Ta colloc? Tu vis pas avec ta femme?

\- Non, on habite dans l'Iowa. Je vis avec ma meilleure amie. Dans le Bronx."

Pietro sourit à cette révélation.

Pendant tout le trajet, Pietro semblait calme et souriant. Clint confirma se qu'il avait dit à Logan ce matin même. Il faut juste savoir le canalisér.

" Et voilà on est arrivé" Dit Clint en lui montrant l'immeuble de 10 étages. Pietro regarda l'immeuble puis le regarda en lui souriant.

"Allez viens gamin."

Clint descendit et emmena Pietro dans leur piaule.

Il ouvrit la porte, et entrèrent directement sur le salon/cuisine/salle à manger.

" Entre... Assied toi, je vais chercher cet arc." Il doit être dans la chambre. Pietro était un peu mal à l'aise. Pourquoi Clint vivait ici au lieu de vivre avec sa famille dans l'Iowa? Et pourquoi "la" chambre? Il lui avait menti. C'était sûrement ça. Se dit Pietro. Il n'avait sûrement pas de famille et partageait ce logement avec sa petite amie. Il se leva et alla rejoindre Clint. Pietro entra dans la chambre, il sourit lorsqu'il vit deux lit d'une personne séparés par une table de chevet et son garde du corps sur une chaise à roulette, tentant de chopper un arc en haut du placard.

" Et bien vieillard!?"

Clint fut tellement surpris qu'il en tomba de sa chaise. Pietro le rattrapa de justesse. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Clint déglutit devant cet image. "Euh... Tu peux m'aider?

\- Et comment ?

\- Je te porte.

\- Cest moi qui te porte vieillard.

\- Comme tu veux." Pietro s'agenouilla. Et Clint grimpa sur ses épaules. Pietro se redressa et Clint attrapa son arc...

"Enfin!

\- Vous faites quoi là?

\- Nath! Dit Clint en se retournant."

Pietro fit descendre Clint.

"Je t'avais dis que je devais passer pour l'arc.

\- Ouais..

\- Nath je te présente Pietro.

\- Pietro, Nath. Dit Clint un peu gêné

\- Enchanté Pietro. Dit Nath en serrant la main du gamin.

\- Moi de même. Répondit Pietro intrigué par cette rousse.

\- Bon allez on prends mon arc et on se casse.

\- Attends deux minutes. Rala Nath en allumant la cafetière.

\- J'ai pas le temps Nath, j'ai un métier."

Nath fronça les yeux.

" J'aurais pas du venir, je vous dérange peut être? Insinua la russe.

\- Mais non. Quel conne celle là ce dit Clint. On a des trucs à faire c'est tout.

\- Ok... Ah au fait ton ex te dit bonjour. Dit Nath en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Ok... Dit Clint en attrapant son sac.

\- Tu lui manque, ton amitié je veux dire. Il demande si tu seras là à son aniv. La garce se dit Clint. "Il"? Se demanda Pietro. Clint serait bi? Un sourire vient accompagné ses pensées.

"J'en sais rien Nath. Je bosse. Bon allez on y va. " Dit Clint en prenant son arc.

Clint embrassa son amie et emmena Pietro hors de ces murs.

Dans la voiture, c'était le calme plat. Clint ne savait pas si Pietro avait entendu le "il" de Nath, insinuant qu'il était bi. Et Pietro se demandait où il en était avec sa femme maintenant qu'il avait compris que son cher Clint était également attiré par les mecs.

C'est seulement à la grille que Clint ouvrit la bouche.

"Tu as déjà fais du tir à l'arc?

\- Non...

\- Tu sais déjà bien viser c'est déjà ça. "Il se gara et lui tendit l'arc. Il prit son sac sur l'épaule et attrapa son arc.

"Tu viens?"

Pietro le suivit dans le jardin. Clint repéra un arbre et déposa son arc. Puis ouvrit son sac. "J'espère que son gantelet est là. Ah yes c'est bon tiens met ça. Main droite. Et ça bras gauche." Pietro s'exécuta.

Clint s'équipa également. "Bon. Je vais te montrer. Dit Clint en attrapant une flèche.

" Tu prends ta flèche comme ça. Tu tends la corde en inspirant puis tu lâches ta flèche. Clint lacha sa flèche. Et alla se planter sur l'arbre. Tiens à toi.

Clint placa l'arc de Nath dans les mains de Pietro. Il se plaça derrière lui. Et l'aida à se positionner.

"Tu as mis mon parfum?

\- Oui... Dit simplement Clint. Concentre toi Pietro."

Pietro plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Clint.

"Pietro ! Concentre toi! Et je ne suis pas la cible, elle est en face de toi."

Pietro Lacha sa flèche et alla se perdre dans l'immense jardin.

"Tu manques vraiment de concentration. Allez applique toi gamin."

Pietro tenta de tirer la flèche mais même au bout d'une vingtaine de flèche et d'une heure plus tard il n'y parvenait toujours pas.

Clint tirait quelques flèches lui aussi. Le tir à l'arc avait le don de le détendre. Il souriait.

"Le tir à l'arc à l'air de te détendre. Dit Pietro en abandonnant et en s'asseyant contre l'arbre.

\- C'est un plaisir de tirer à l'arc. Tu abandonnes déjà?

\- J'ai mal aux bras.

\- Je sais ce que c'est... Clint rejoignit Pietro.

\- Wanda m'a dit que tu voulais faire du sport mais que tu savais pas lequel choisir?

\- Oui... Non je ne ferais pas de tir à l'arc. Dit le plus jeune en riant.

\- T'en fais déjà. Dit Clint en riant. Serieusement tu devrais faire un sport qui t'apprend à te canaliser.

\- À me canaliser? Qu'est ce que t'insinu Clint?

\- J'insinue que tu es toujours énervé, toujours sur la defensif comme maintenant. Mais quand on arrive à canaliser toute ton énergie t'es quelqu'un de superbe." Finit par dire Clint en se s'allongeant dans l'herbe. Les bras sous son crane.

Pieyro sourit. "Tu me trouves superbe?

\- Oui... Enfin tu es un garcon de 25 ans tout à fait normal comparé au Pietro que j'ai rencontré au début... Pietro fronca les yeux. Et tourna la tete. Pietro! C'est pas pour te reprocher quoique se soit mais tu penses pas que ça serait le mieux pour tout le monde que t'arrives à te canaliser?

\- Tout le monde qui? Je m'en tape de tout le monde Clint. Il n'y a que Wanda et toi qui m'importent.

\- Moi? Dit Clint en se redressant sur ses coudes.

\- Tu me juges pas.

\- Je ne juge jamais personne. Dit Clint en souriant.

\- Ok donc je suis qu'un mec parmis tant d'autres. Dit Pietro en se levant.

\- Calme toi Pietro c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

\- Tu as plein d'ami! Et moi j'ai personne, j'ai compris... Salut... Allez vous faire foutre toi et tes arcs.

\- Pietro?!" Dit Clint en s'asseyant. Et merde! Quel foutu caractère. Clint se laissa tomber à nouveau sur le sol. Qu'avait il encore fait comme bourde? Que lui avait il dit? Il était un gamin qui n'arrivait pas à se canaliser. Mais ça, devait il le lui dire?!

Clint ferma les yeux. Et se remémora leur conversation. "I que Wanda et toi qui m'importent." pourquoi lui? Pourquoi Clint était le seul à savoir le canaliser? Pourquoi était il toujours agressif avec lui et doux juste après. Pourquoi était il aussi protecteur avec sa soeur? Plein de question envahissait sa tête. Son telephone vibra .

"Je te déteste."

Clint soupira. Il lui répondit un simple. "pas moi." puis il se redressa, rangea ses arcs dans sa voiture et monta dans le petit salon.

"Je savais que je trouverai ici. Dit Clint en s'asseyant sur la causeuse à côté de Wanda. La tête appuyée sur le dossier.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Clint?

\- Ton frère me déteste.

\- Je penses pas non.

\- Si. Regarde. Il lui montra le message.

\- 25 messages dis donc. Clint rangea aussiôt son téléphone. Raconte moi.

\- Jai été un peu fort je crois. En fait je... ton frère est lunatique, une fois c'est un petite ange, plein de vie. Et en une seconde c'est un démon.

\- Il faut savoir le prendre.

\- J'ai cru que j'y étais arrivé.. Tu vois aux fléchettes. Il.. Il était marrant, un peu dégouté que je lui mette une raclée mais.. Il souriait. Comme la fois dernière où il m'a trimballé partout. Au magasin de bonbon, il était si mignon. Au magasin de fringue il était super calme aussi. Clint se souvint du corps de Pietro dévoilé par les vêtements choisis. Au Burger king il était ... Normal.. Un mec de 25 ans .. À la bibliothèque. Il était ... Intéressant, cultivé intelligent. enfin. il m'a touché et au magasin de jouet par contre, il était un sale gosse capricieux... Et je te parle pas du parc.

\- Le parc?

\- Pietro te l'a sûrement dis non?

\- Mon frère me cache parfois des choses.

\- Il a profite que le feu était rouge pour se barrer comme un gamin. Je lui ai couru après. Et...

\- Et?

\- Et voilà c'est un gosse des fois sérieux! Ah et à la parfumerie il m'a aspergé de son putain de parfum c'est pour ça que je sentais son parfum après. Clint soupira... Désolé de ma vulgarité mais ton frère... Il m'en fais voir des vertes et des pas murs, je te jure.

\- Je sais.. Il est dur à canaliser.

\- C'est justement sur ça qu'il s'est braqué. Je lui ais dis qu'il fallait qu'il apprenne à se canaliser. Il l'a mal pris. Je sais plus quoi lui dire pour qu'il soit... Enfin plus social. J'ai envie de l'aider c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi veux tu l'aider?

\- Ben je l'aime bien.

\- Tu l'aimes bien?

\- Oui.. Il est ... Je sais que derrière son masque de sale gosse, c'est quelqu'un de bien mais j'ai l'impression que même lui ne veut pas le comprendre. Il se sous estime tout le temps. Il pense toujours que le monde est contre lui. Mais c'est faux. Toi et moi on est avec lui. Il veut pas de mon aide.

\- Tu as l'air bien perturbé.

\- Il me perturbe..Je ... Je vais te laisser.

\- Ok...

\- Dis.. Je voudrais lui faire un cadeau. T'as pas une idee?

\- J'en sais rien...

\- Il a une montre? j'ai jamais vu de montre!

\- Une montre carrément?!

\- Ouais c'est trop t'as raison.

\- Une boite de chocolat.

\- Bon idée. Je vais aller les chercher maintenant. Tu m'appelles si t'as besoin.

\- T'inquiète pas Clint vas y."

Clint alla directement chez le chocolatier. Et acheta un mélange de chocolat belge. Le paquet avait un emballage blanc scintillant et un nœuds rouge. Il espérait que ce cadeau lui ferait plaisir. Il l'espérait vraiment.

Il rentra tout juste pour l'heure du dîner. Il mangea avec ses collègues puis s'isola un moment dans la bibliothèque poussiéreuse.

Yvana le rejoignit. "C'est la première fois qu'un garde du corps entre deux fois dans cette pièce.

\- C'est silencieux ici.

\- tu n'as pas l'air bien.

\- Tu sais le canaliser toi Pietro?

\- Accroche toi. Ne le laisse pas tomber.

\- Je m'accroche, je le lacherais pas. Je me demande juste comment je peux y arriver. Je sais que c'est un gars bien... Mais... Lui ne le sait pas je crois.

\- Tu vas y arriver, je crois en toi.

\- Merci Yvana." Clint ferma le livre puis Pris sa douche et parti se coucher.


	8. Chapter 8

Parce qu'hier jaj'aii réalisé un rêve qui s'offrira plus à moi, je vous offre une petite suite.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

.

Lehnsherr "s bodyguard 8

.

Il était 10h, c'était calme, on était dimanche. Yvana était parti à l'église, Jarvis également. Clint entendait ses collègues rirent dans le salon.

Il visualisa la boite de chocolat, il n'était plus sûre de la lui offrir. Il reprit une bonne douche, puis les rejoignit. Rémy dormait, Scott et Logan regardaient un film. Il les accompagna. Yvana revient vers 11h45, suivit de Jarvis. Elle se mit tout de suite à la cuisine. Les gardes du corps attendaient le retour de Jarvis et Yvana pour manger. Ils finirent de manger vers 13h30.

Les deux gardes du corps proposèrent d'aller à la musculation. Clint accepta. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de musculation qui se trouvait à l'arrière du garage. Clint fit des tractions, Scott du rameur. Et Logan s'entraînait à frapper dans un sac. Ce fut vers 16h, qu'ils s'arrêtèrent. Il se rejoignirent dans leur aile.

Scott décida de faire faire plaisir aux autres et tenta de préparer des pancake. Heureusement que Yvana veillait au bon déroulement car sinon ça aurait était de la brique.

Ils goûtèrent tous ensemble, Rémy y comprit. Puis Clint s'isola dans la bibliothèque. Il sortit son téléphone.

A Gamin: Tu me fais toujours la tête ?

De Gamin: Oui.

A Gamin: Ok.

Il ferma son portable toujours aussi furieux. Ça le faisait chier que Pietro réagisse comme ça. Il alla chercher sa boite se chocolat et décida de la lui offrir. Il alla tout d'abord dans sa chambre, mais il n'y était pas, puis dans le salon, et enfin dans le petit salon où il trouva Wanda. .

"Tu saurais pas où est ton frère.? Demanda t-il en se dandinant comme un enfant.

\- Non."

Clint se laissa tomber sur le sofa. Sa boite de chocolat emballé.

"Tu as été voir dans sa chambre? Demanda da Wanda.

\- Il n'y est pas et je doute qu'il me dise où il est."

Wanda sortit son téléphone et tapota un message. "Tu lui a acheté une boite de chocolat pour finir?

\- Ouais j'ai pris un mélange de chocolat, je ne sais pas lesquels sont ses préférés. Spupira t-il.

\- Tous, ils les aiment tous, c'est un vrai gourmand. Elle sortit son téléphone. Il est dehors, dans le jardin. "

Clint se redressa. "Merci Wanda." Il sourit puis se leva. Il sortit et aperçu Pietro jouant au foot. Clint s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que celui ci le voit. "Dégage! Cria Pietro.

\- Arrête de faire le gamin.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le gamin? Va te faire foutre Clint."

Il tira un coup dans le ballon, qui atterrissa sur Clint, puis il parti en courant vers le petit bois à l'arrière de la maison la où ils avaient fait de tir à l'arc la veille. Clint se mit à courir pour le rattraper, il l'attrapa par son pull, celui dérapa et tomba. Pietro recula sur le cul puis se leva. Clint l'attrapa par les bras.

" Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça Pietro! Pourquoi !?

Pietro regarda Clint et l'embrassa une troisième fois.

Clint se surpris à fermer les yeux. Contre tout attente, il se laissa faire. Pietro arrêta le baiser puis s'enfuit une nouvelle fois. Clint était pétrifié. Pourquoi ? Étais ce un jeu? Pourquoi l'embrassait il a chaque fois?

Le garde du corps. Fit demi tour et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il posa les chocolat sur la table de chevet. Peut être que le gamin l'aimait plus qu'il ne faisait croire. Il est si doux parfois avec lui. Et si jal- Mon dieu oui il était jaloux. Clint se leva. Il était jaloux oui, mais pas parce qu'il était protecteur avec sa soeur. C'était d'elle qui l'était jaloux. Le gamin était amoureux de lui!? Le fils de Magnéto. Pietro Maximoff. Clint tourna en rond dans la chambre. Bien sûre pietro Maximoff lui plaisait aussi. Il était pas mal foutu, il avait de beaux yeux bleu et même ses cheveux ridiculement décolorés lui plaisait. Il avait un sourire divin, lorsqu'il souriait bien sûre. Et puis... Il était intéressant, doux, plein de vie. marrant, joueur, protecteur, charmant , attachant. Clint choppa la boite de chocolat. Et chercha encore une fois Pietro partout. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre, ni dans le salon et encore moins dans le petit salon. Il regarda dehors. Peut être était il dans le bois. La bibliothèque? Se dit il.

Il se dirigea vers la bibliotheque privée des Lehnsherr. Il était là. En position featal sur le fauteuil rustique. La tête entre sur les genoux, ses mains enveloppant ses jambes.

"Pietro...

\- Laisse moi Clint. Répondit celui ci sans le regarder.

\- Hey..." Clint s'approcha de lui et lui caressa les cheveux. Un frisson parcouru le corps du plus jeune.

Clint se positionna derrière lui. "je t'ai acheté un cadeau..."

Pietro leva les yeux et vit les mains de Clint et un paquet. Il le pris délicatement et ouvrit la boite. "Des chocolats! Dis Pietro, les yeux pétillants.

\- T'es un gourmand non? Dit Clint en faisant le tour du fauteuil et en s'accroupissant face à lui. Pietro enleva ses pieds du fauteuil et les posa à terre. Clint hésita un instant mais fini par s'appuyer sur son genou. Pietro avait les yeux rivés sur les chocolats à l'intérieur de la boite et souriait.

Clint déglutit peniblement avant de décider d'attirer les lèvres de Pietro sur les siennes. Pietro fut tellement surpris qu'il recula.

"Pietro... Dit Clint d'une voix douce en l'attirant une seconde fois. Le plus jeune glissa alors sa main dans les cheveux de Clint. Timidement leurs langues se carressaient. Clint defit leurs les lèvres et caressa le visage du plus jeune. " C'est donc pour ça que tu me faisais la misère?

\- Wanda a craché le moreceau? Lacha le jumeau.

\- Wanda était au courant?

\- Depuis avant hier seulement... Je... T'aime bien Clint... Avoua le plus jeune.

Clint se leva. Pietro fit de même. "Clint! Lacha Pietro horrifié de peur qu'il ne l'abandonne.

\- Quoi?

\- Ne nous laisse pas. Dit le jeune homme soudain si fragile.

\- Pourquoi je le ferais? Clint posa sa main sur la nuque de Pietro, posa son front contre le sien et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Je te lâche pas Pietro. Ok?

Pietro hocha de la tête. Puis il baissa les yeux. Clint l'attira contre lui. Il plaqua le crâne de Maximoff contre lui. Et lui entoura les reins de son autre main.

" Je te lacherais pas, ni toi, ni ta soeur." Lui chuchota le garde du corps à son oreille.

Pietro poussa Clint.

"J'entends des pàs!

\- Ils sont loin peureux. Répondit Clint en riant.

\- Je suis pas peureux. Bouda Pietro.

\- Tu veux aller quelques part? Demanda Clint en se rapprochant de lui à nouveau.

\- Euh... J'en sais rien... Bafouilla le plus jeune qui fut soudain timide.

\- Ok tu m'appelles si ... Si t'as besoin de moi?

\- Euh ouais... Clint allait partir puis il revint sur ses pas. Il lui déposa un baiser furtif et s'en alla. Il était à peine sortit qu'il souffla, il fit surpris par Scott.

" Hey ben t'es la."

Clint leva la tête. Il remarqua Scott. "Euh. Oui ça va?

\- Ben oui ... T'as quelques chose à faire? Demanda Scott.

\- Euh... Non... Je... Cherchais... Wanda. Bafouilla t-il.

\- Ah la petite jumelle te plait bien on dirait. Dit Scott en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Non! Dit Clint presque choqué

\- Allez t'es tout rouge... Ajouta le chauffeur en posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Arrête scotty. Dit Clint en baissant les yeux.

\- Scotty ? Oh clintounet. Alors avec Wanda ça se passe comment ? Continua t-il de dire en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Scott! Il se passe rien avec Wanda. Se défendit Barton.

\- Pas encore... Allez avoue... Elle te plait Maximoff.!

Clint leva les yeux et répondit.

"Ok, j'avoue Maximoff me plait.

\- Bon allez viens on va se faire un jeu vidéo. Dit Scott en emmenant Clint vers l'aile est.

\- Un jeu vidéo? Demanda Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Ouais un jeu vidéo... Tu sais avec les manettes où tu peux incarner un héros. Se moqua le plus jeune.

\- Arrête de foutre de ma gueule. Je savais pas que vous jouiez aux jeux vidéos.

Clint suivit Scott. Logan et Rémy etaient en train de se chamailler.

"Et les mecs ça vous dit un un jeu vidéo? Demanda Scott en entrant.

\- Quoi? À quoi on joue? Grogna Logan.

\- Je sais pas! Se défendit Scott.

\- Un call of duty. Proposa Rémy.

\- Un mode zombie alors. Ajouta Logan ronchon.

\- Va pour un mode zombie. Lacha Scott en allumant la console.

\- Tu sais jouer à call of Clint! Demanda Rémy.

\- Euh.. Ça fait longtemps que j'y ai pas jouer et encore c'était avec mon fils, il a que 9 ans

\- Ah oui c'est vrai tu as une femme et des enfants. Dit alors Scott en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Ils te manquent pas trop? Demanda Rémy.

\- Ça va... J'ai l'habitude d'être loin deux.

\- J'ai demande à Érik si on pouvait avoir un congés ...j'ai des trucs à faire dimanche. S'il accepte tu devrais passer le samedi avec eux. Dit soudain Logan , qui surpris tout le monde.

\- Samedi? Euh... Pietro à une soirée... je suppose que personne ne voudra être son garde du corps.?! Lacha Clint en espérant que personne ne voudrait l'être.

\- On te laisse ton protégé. Dit Rémy.

\- Bon allez jouons. Déclara Scott en lançant la partie.

Les quatre garçons jouèrent. Puis Logan s'en alla.

"Lorna à l'appelle! Se moqua Scott.

\- Il en est dingue de scette petite. Avoua Rémy.

\- J'en connais d'autre qui sont dingue de quelqu'un d'autre. Insinua Scott en regardant Clint de biais.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite Scott! y'a rien entre Wanda et moi. Et y aura jamais rien... Je suis marié ne l'oublie pas. Se justifia Clint.

\- Elle est toujours célibataire alors? Demanda Rémy.

Clint lança un regard noir à gambit.

"Je plaisante. On te la laisse." Dit gambit en riant.

Clint joua tout le reste de l'après midi avec Scott et Rémy aux jeux vidéo. Mais ses pensées étaient envers Pietro. Il l'avait troublé. Il avait embrassé. Il avait envie de le réconforter. Il l'aimait bien, bien plus qu'il avait aimer Tony. Il avait toujours apprécié les beaux corps.

Il se souvient de la première fois où Bruce avait emmené Tony à une soirée. Il avait bavé sur ce corps parfait. Tony, étant gay affirmé, l'avait tout de suite dragué. Ils avaient couchés ensemble du premier soir. Puis ils se voyaient à l'occasion, puis finalement Clint s'aperçut que Tony l'aimait bien plus qu'un simple sex friend.

Clint ne se considéré pas gay. Et puis il était actif, et n'avait jamais été passif donc... Tony ne lui manquait pas. Déjà que sa propre femme ne lui manquait pas plus que ça. Mais Pietro... Pietro, c'était différent, il avait envie de bien plus que ça. Il avait envie d'être doux avec lui. Il ne pensait même pas au sexe, juste le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

"Bon. Allez moi j'arrête. Je vais aller aider Yvana". Dit Clint en se levant.

Les autres ne relevèrent pas. Clint alla rejoindre la cuisinière.

"Je peux t'aider? Demanda Clint à Yvana.

\- Oh non va jouer. Dit elle en en faisant un signe de la main pour qu'il deguerpisse

\- J'en ai marre de jouer... Dit Clint en baissant la tête. Tu es marié? Lui demanda t-il.

\- Je l'ai été. Mon mari est décédé... En 1976. Répondit la dame.

\- Oh... Mais tu as dû te remarier?

\- Non je n'ai jamais sût retrouver un homme égale à lui. Clint s'effondra sur une chaise. Que t'arrive t-il Clint? Demanda Yvana inquiète de le voir ainsi.

\- Je..."

Elle s'arrêta d'éplucher les pommes de terre et pris sa main. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

\- Je... Je trompe ma femme. Enfin c'est .. C'est pas la première fois.. Je suis jamais chez moi. Alors... C'etait juste ... Du sexe... Dit Clint en rougissant de parler de sexe avec une dame qui devait avoir plus de soixante dix ans.

\- Et là çà ne l'est plus... C'est Wanda?

\- Non! Lança Clint en levant les yeux. Non...

\- En es tu sûre? Demanda la dame en le fixant.

\- Biensure...

\- Ce n'est pas Lorna? Dit elle fronce les yeux.

\- Je la connait même pas, je la vois jamais. C'est plus compliqué que çà... Yvana... Je n'ai jamais trompé ma femme avec... Une autre...

\- C'est Pietro! Dit elle soudainement

Clint ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux...

"Je... Je l'aime bien mais... Il est si jeune et je crois que... Il attends bien plus qu'un plan...

\- Cul?"

Clit lèva immédiatement les yeux sur Yvana.

"Oh tu sais...avec ces loustics j'ai appris à parler comme eux. Pietro est fragile...

\- Je sais... Dit Clint en baisant les yeux à nouveau.

\- Ne le fait pas souffrir.

\- J'ai pas envie de le faire souffrir. C'est ça le problème, c'est que... Tout ce dont j'ai envie c'est.. De le prendre dans mes bras et le reconforter. Le sentir heureux. De le voir sourire et d'être heureux tu comprends? Demanda Clint en levant ses yeux brillant.

\- Tu es amoureux... Et tu te poses des questions sur ton mariage... Résuma la femme.

\- C'est ça.. Et en même temps... J'ai pas envie de tout foutre en l'air... Ma femme, mes enfants. Ma famille ... Je ne sais pas où je vais avec lui. Il est jeune, inconscient, borné et ... Et C'est le fils de Magnéto." Dit Clint en soupirant..

Yvana carressa les cheveux du garde du corps.

"Fallait nous le dire que c'était d'yvana que t'étais tombe amoureux Clint. Se moqua Scott en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Scott!" Soupira Clint en attrapant une pomme de terre et un couteau. Silencieusement, Clint éplucha les pomme de terre, puis parti prendre une douche bien chaude. L'eau sur son corps, les yeux fermés, le front contre le carrelage de la douche, il réfléchissait. Avait il fait une erreur de l'embrasser? Avait il fait une erreur de lui promettre qu'il ne les lacherait pas? Non ! Ça n'était pas une erreur, il les aimait. Il ne les lacherait jamais. Sentiments amoureux envers Pietro ou pas.

Clint revint tout juste pour passer à table, il était à présent silencieux. Il aspirait être dans son lit. Il resta une petite demie heure avec eux puis parti directement dans sa chambre.

Il sortir aussitôt son portable. Pas de message de Pietro. Peut être regrettait-il? Peut être que ses baisers furtifs n'étaient que de la provocation? Peut être était ce tout simplement un jeu? Séduire le garde de corps... Clint tapa sur le lit. Il s'était fait avoir. Pietro l'avait séduit et il avait céder comme une chienne en chaleur et maintenant ? Qu'allait il faire? Comment devrait il réagir demain? peut être que finalement il devrait tenter de passer la journée avec Laura et les enfants ? Logan lui avait dit qu'il devait le voir à 6h. Il pourrait peut être. Prendre le vol de 7h. Ça le ferait arriver à 13h, il passerait l'après midi avec eux. Et la soirée. Clint se déshabilla et rentra dans les draps, la tête pleine de question. Son téléphone sonna. Il se leva aussitô. Il fut déçu de voir le nom de Nath clignoter.

" Qu'est ce que tu me veux? Grogna Clint.

\- Bonjour ou bonsoir.

\- Salut...

\- Bon Tony me casse les couilles! Il me demande si tu viens demain?

\- J'en sais rien...

\- Clint!

\- Je sais pas. Magnéto me donnerai peut être là journée. Donc je vais aller voir Laura.

\- Et tu reviendrais quand?

\- Ben au petit matin.

\- Tu vas faire 16h de vol pour pour rester 6h avec tes proches.? Clint!

\- De toute façon si j'ai pas ma journée. Je bosse.

\- La nuit?

\- Tout le temps Nath, je suis d'astreint.

\- Et si t'as ta journée?

\- Je vais voir Laura.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi. Franchement voir son mari 4h c'est encore pire que de ne pas le voir. Même si tu lui manque. Alors?

\- Ok, si j'ai ma journée je viens. c'est à quel heure?

\- À 18h

\- 18h? Ok ... À demain.

\- À demain bisous.

\- Bisous.

Clint raccrocha.. Il manquait plus que ça d'être face à Tony. Et à Nath aussi. Car il se doutait qu'elle lui demanderait qui était ce gosse chez eux. Il régla son réveil encore une fois. Et se s'endormit

.

.

Alors? Pietro joue avec Clint ou non?


	9. Chapter 9

Recu ce matin ma bague en forme de flèche... J'ai hawkeye au doigt a présent :D

De bon humeur, je vous livre le prochaine chapitre... Je sais que avez tous apprécié le chapitre précédent. J'espère que celui ci vous plaira... Et voilà le chapitre 9

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline

.

Lehnsherr's bodyguard 9

.

En se levant à 6h, Clint voulait demander à Logan sil avait sa journée.

Mais tout compte fait. Il ne le fit pas. Il rejoignit Yvana et Jarvis dans la cuisine qui préparaient le repas des jumeaux et de Lorna.

" Tu es déjà debout... Demanda la cuisinière en saluant Clint.

\- Hum.. Dit Clint en se préparant un café.

\- Tiens mange ça... Dit la cuisinière en lui donnant deux tartines... Ça va mieux?

\- Je ... Il regarda Yvana puis Jarvis.

\- Je suis sourd monsieur. Déclara Jarvis.

\- On s'est embrassé. Lacha Clint sans lever les yeux. Enfin il l'a fait trois fois pour... Me tester je crois .. Ou pour me manipuler. J'en sais rien...

\- Oh!

\- Il en est capable non?

\- Malheureusement oui..."

Clint prit sa tête entre ses mains.

"Je me suis fais avoir comme un bleu... J'ai été entraîner par les plus grands à ne jamais céder à ce genre de truc... J'ai même appris à séduire pour mieux trahir...

\- Peut être qu'il était sincère... Dit seulement Yvana.

\- Les seuls fois où il l'a fait.. Il était coincé .. comme si c'était sa seule échappatoire. Et moi comme un con, j'y ai cru la troisième fois et je l'ai cherché... Et quand je l'ai trouvé... J'avais qu'une envie... Il regarda Yvana. Puis continua. "L'embrasser, chose que j'ai faite. J'ai vraiment été trop con de penser que je lui plaisais... Je ne suis que son garde du corps..."

\- Et s'il était sincère lui aussi? Il est capable de beaucoups de chose, comme la provocation je l'avoue, mais il est aussi capable d'aimer... Ça se voit avec son comportement vis à vis de Wanda. Clint et si lui aussi t'aimait?

\- Et si... Trop de si dans une seule phrase.

\- Laisse lui une chance. Dit alors la femme.

\- Je ne veux pas être le mec qui cours après lui.

\- Alors laisse lui le moyen de te prouver ses sentiments, s'il en a. À t-il répondu au baiser? Au tiens? À t-il répondu?

Clint baissa les yeux...

"Euh... Oui... Je crois oui...

\- Laisse le venir à toi.

\- De toute façon, j'ai bien trop peur de me vautrer. Je sais pas comment réagir avec lui.

\- Soit toi même Clint.

\- Hum.

\- Bon je vais aller déposer ça a ton jumeau justement. Mange Clint." Insista Yvana.

Yvana et Jarvis partirent, Clint déjeuna puis elle revenu.

" Ta marmotte doit encore dormir. Lacha la cuisinière aussitôt revenu.

\- Ma marmotte? Demanda Clint.

\- Pietro." Dit elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Clint sourit doucement.

"Tu vas faire quoi ce matin? Demanda Yvana.

\- J'en sais rien... Soupira Clint.

\- Va le voir!

\- Non?! Il dort en plus. Dit Clint en enlevant les miettes laisser sur la table.

\- Pas maintenant oui. Dit elle en riant. T'inquiète pas son ventre m'appelera quand il se réveillera.

\- Il se réveille vers quel heure d'habitude? 8h?

\- Ça dépend... Dit la femme en pinçant ses lèvres. Il a du mal à dormir des fois...

\- Monsieur Maximoff est à table. Annonça Jarvis en entrant.

\- Ah ben tu vois quand on parle du loup, il montre sa queue! ... Clint ouvrit les yeux en grand, choqué par les dire d'yvana. Bon j'y vais." Annonça la cuisinière en portant le plateau.

Clint débarrassa la table et alla prendre une douche. Il se regarda das le miroir. Et tenta de se donner du courage. Puis son téléphone sonna.

Il soupira en pensant à Nath ou Tony le faisant encore chier pour cette aniv. Il regarda le nom avec stupeur. Il deverrouilla son téléphone.

De gamin. "Je vais courir, tu viens avec moi?"

Clint regarda le message. Et sourit...

Il répondit un simple. "J'arrive dans 15 minutes sous le porche." Il se prépara et alla rejoindre Pietro.

Il était là, un bas de survette bleu foncé et un t shirt bleu électrique qui laisser transparaître tout ses mucles.

\- Salut. Dit Clint timidement.

\- Salut... Répondit Pietro tout souriant.

\- On y va? Demanda le jumeau enthousiaste qui s'en allait vers le garage.

\- Tu vas où? Demanda Clint.

\- Au garage on va pas y aller à pied. Ricana le blond.

\- Où ça? Demanda Clint interloqué.

\- À central park! Allez Clint on y va.

\- Euh.. Ok.." Clint suivit son speedy s'en aller vers le garage. Il attrapa des clefs et filerent vers central park. Sur la route aucuns des deux ne parlaient. Peut être étaient ils tout les deux subitement timide. Clint chercha un moyen de rompre le silence.

"Ta soeur elle fait quoi aujourd'hui?

\- Ma soeur? Je... J'en sais rien... Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça? Dit Pietro en froncant les yeux.

\- Comme ca...

\- Ma sœur a le droit au même traitement de faveur? Demanda Pietro en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

\- De quoi? Biensure que non! Qu'est ce que tu crois Pietro? Tu crois que mon but c'est d'avoir Wanda? Il regarda Pietro mais celui ne le regardait plus.

\- Je sais pas à toi de me le dire. Vous aviez l'air très proches tout les deux... Et tout à coups tu ... Tu.. Tu m'embrasses.

\- Je! t'embrasse? Tu te fout de moi la! Enfin, si oui, je t'ai embrassé mais parce que j'en avais envie et je te signale que tu m'avais nargué avec tes... Tes baisers furtifs. Pourquoi tu faisais ça?

\- Faire quoi?

\- De m'embrasser à chaque fois que tu as plus d'échappatoire? Pourquoi? Tu le voulais vraiment ou c'était juste pour me déstabiliser... "

Pietro tourna la tête vers la vitre. Clint lacha l'affaire. Il attendrait d'être arriver à central park et ce fut à nouveau le silence. Clint le défit encore une fois en arrivant à destination.

"Pietro... " Dit Clint en le regardant. Mais celui ci ne le regardait toujours pas. Regarde moi! Dis moi, s'il te plait j'ai besoin de réponse.

\- J'en avais envie .. La dernière fois... Et la fois d'avant aussi. Pas la première... Je voulais te faire chier.

\- J'aurais préféré que tu sois moins honnête. Et que tu me dises que tout tes baisers étaient réfléchi. Le jumeau se tourna vers Clint. Étonné se cette révélation. Je t'ai embrassé parce que j'en avais envie Pietro. Ne baisse pas les yeux.

Pietro releva la tête et plongea dans le regard de Clint. "Je..." Malgres qu'il avait envie de lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait de lui, Pietro se figea. Les mots ne venaient pas. Il opta pour lui montrer qu'il l'aimait. Il carressa la joue de Clint. celui ci lui sourit... Ce qui donna du courage au jeune sokovien. "J'en avais autant envie que toi... Mais tu me connais je suis un impulsif.

\- C'est que j'aime chez toi. Répondit Clint.

\- C'est vrai? Demanda. Pietro rougissant.

\- On s'ennuie pas. Dit Clint en riant.

Pietro rit à sa remarque également et attrapa sa nuque. Puis il approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

Clint soupira de soulagement lorsque les lèvres de Pietro touchèrent les siennes. Depuis la veille il l'attendait ce baiser. Ce vrai baiser. À la fois sensuel et si doux à la fois. Il amait ses lèvres,il amait leur chaleur. Clint accrocha sa nuque et appuya le baiser. Son autre main vint se plaquer sur les hanches de Pietro. Il sentit l'attraction de leurs corps se désirer... Pietro défit leurs lèvres et hureusement car Clint était déstabilisé... Clint sourit.

\- Pourquoi tu souris? Demanda Pietro en souriant

\- Parce que ... parce que t'es là. Répondit le garde le corps.

Et parce que non seulement jai envie de prendre mon temps avec toi mais en plus j'ai envie de toi tout court... Se dit Clint.

\- Je suis heureux que ... Tu bosses pour mon père. .. Enfin que tu ..

\- J'ai compris Pietro...

\- Bon... je... On va courir?

\- Ouais allez allons courir ça nous fera du bien. Répondit Clint qui voyait que Pietro ausssi était ... Tout excité.

Les deux hommes se mirent à trottiner tout en se souriant comme deux gamins. Au bout de deux heures Clint fini par parler.

"Tu cours souvent ici?

\- Je courais souvent ici avant que Magnéto se fasse menacer."

Clint aurait bien dis à Pietro que Wanda lui avait dit qu'il courait beaucoups mais il se retint de le faire.

"Tu as beaucoups de l'endurance.

\- Toi aussi t'es pas mal pour un vieux.

\- Ça y'est on est reparti avec Gamin et vieillard?

\- Ça y'est oui. Répondit Pietro en riant. Allez accélére l'ancêtre. Ajouta Pietro en accélérant.

Clint rit mais suivit tout de même Pietro. Clint sourit lorsqu'il remarqua que Pietro jouait avec lui. Il lui faisait faire n'importe quoi. Pietro grimpait sur un banc et en sauta au dessus. Puis tourna autour d'une poubelle, puis autour d'un arbre. Clint tentait de le rattraper mais il riait tellement qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

Clint suivit Pietro entre les arbres. Il le ne voyait presque plus seul ses cheveux blancs faisaient contraste avec le vert des arbres. Puis soudain il ne le vit plus.

"Pietro! Merde! Pietro?!" Il décrocha son arme, plaqué sur sa cheville gauche. "Pietro!" Cria t-il. Clint couru à travers les arbres, les branches et les buissons, l'arme à la main.

"Pietro !" Hurla Clint. "Putain Clint t'es con!" ! Se pesta à lui meme

"Merde merde merde!" Clint était à l'affût. Il braquait tous les angles de vues. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Puis les ouvrit à nouveau, il regarda l'heure. Puis le soleil. ... À l'ouest... Le parking le plus proche est à l'ouest. Il se dirigea vers l'ouest et courut pour rattraper ceux qui avaient sûrement enlevé Pietro... Il courut, puis quelqu'un lui sauta dessus. Il le mit à terre en moins de deux secondes, et le braqua aussitôt. " Pietro! Mais t'es trop con?!" Dit il en laissant son arme.

\- Désolé... Je...

\- Oh putain ! dit Clint en se retournant et en s'appuyant contre un arbre... "J'ai cru que... J'ai cru... Putain Pietro ne me fait plus jamais ça... Tu ... Tu te rends compte que je suis ton garde du corps ! Et que des hommes cherchent à nuire à ton père!?

\- Tu es que mon garde du corps?

\- Pietro putain Arrête... Je... Je suis aussi ton garde du corps. Et que tu considères Magnéto comme ton père ou pas, ne change pas que pour ses ennemis il l'est... Et je voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelques chose... Non seulement car tu es mon client mais... Parce que je tiens à toi putain! Je me voyais déjà dire à ton père que tu t'étais fais enlever parce que je te courais après... Dit Clint toujours appuyé sur le chêne, dos au Maximoff.

Pietro se leva, entoura Clint par la taille, puis posa son menton sur son épaule.

"Je suis désolé .. Je.. J'avais oublié ... Que Magnéto était menacé et que tu étais à son service. Je suis désolé Clint pardonne moi."

Clint respirait fort. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur... Même quand il s'était fait chopper par le SDC et torturé il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur.

Pietro déposa ses lèvres sur le cou de Clint. Celui ci toujours l'arme à la main... "Range ton arme Clint."

Clint se retourna .. "Ne me fais plus jamais ça.. Je tiens trop à toi...

\- Embrasse moi. Dis Pietro en regardant ses lèvres.

Clint obéit de suite à son Maximoff.

Pietro tenta d'attraper son arme. Clint ne le laissa pas faire.

" Il est chargé." Clint remit concencieusement la sécurité et le rangea à sa place.

\- Tu penses vraiment à tout. Tu savais pas qu'on venait ici pourtant mais tu prends une arme!

\- Je sors jamais non armé. On rentre? Je s.. Je peux plus courir, j'ai plus le courage.. Tu m'as tué... Ta blague ... Pas l'endurance..

\- Aller viens papi, on rentre. Dit Pietro en prenant sa main. Clint défit leur main aussitôt l'orée du bois franchit.

\- Il est déjà 12h de toute façon. Dis Pietro en regardant sa montre.

\- Tu veux qu'on mange ensemble? Proposa Clint.

\- J'ai plus envie de prendre une douche... J'ai galérer pour atterir derrière toi. Dit Pietro anodinement.

\- Rajoute s'en vas y. Dit Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Oups... Dit Pietro, un sourire de remords sur les lèvres.

\- Oups? Dit Clint en souriant puis se mordit la lèvre... Sale gosse!

Pietro sourit encore... Ils retournèrent à la voiture puis rentrèrent au manoir.

Au garage, ni Pietro, ni Clint sortirent de la voiture. Pietro rit encore une fois. Clint lui sourit directement.

"Qu'est ce que ca du bien de t'entendre rire... Ça fait du bien de te voir comme ça... Pourquoi tu ris au fait?

\- Je ris grace à toi. Dis Pietro calmement puis rit à nouveau.. Et de nous! On a comme plus envie de se quitter alors qu'au départ... Je voulais que tu te barres...

\- Je suis assez optimiste. dit Clint... Puis ajouta.. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai j'hésité à partir... Bon...

\- On va quand même y aller.

\- Tu sais où me trouver et n'oublie pas je suis ton garde du corps, donc à ton service...

\- Et si Wanda à besoins de toi? Demanda Pietro en mordant la levre inférieure.

\- Mes collègues t'echangeront volontiers contre elle.

\- Je sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme un compliment.

\- Compliment ou pas, ça m'arrange qu'ils t'échangent. Dit Clint en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Allez va rejoindre ton... Magnéto... Tu vas être en retard au déjeuner..

\- M'en tape... Dit Pietro en ouvrant la portière. Clint pouffa de rire et sortit de la voiture.

\- Comme ça m'aurait étonné. Dit il en accrochant les clefs... À tout à l'heure.

Pietro se tourna avant de franchir la porte et lui sourit avant de disparaître. Clint inspira une grosse bouffée d'air et entra dans le manoir également. Il rejoignit ses collègues et passa directement sous la douche

En sortant, Clint s'effondra sur le sofa et zappa les chaînes de la télé. Puis, une bonne demie heure plus tard, Yvana lui amena le déjeuner.

"Merci... T'es vraiment trop bonne avec nous Yvana. Il aperçut le petit sourire de Yvana. Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

\- Tu as l'air en meilleur forme qu'à ton réveil.

\- Je me suis expliqué... Avec... Avec lui.

\- Et donc?

\- Et donc on verra où ça nous mènera.

Clint regarda sa montre 14h dans 4h il était sensé être chez Tony... Il sortit son portable .

À gamin. "Au fait j'ai prévenu les autres hier que tu avais une soiree.

\- Quel soirée?

\- Celle que où je vais t'emmener... J'ai pas envie d'y aller seul. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi.

\- Où ça?

\- L'anniversaire d'un pote.

\- Ok à condition qu'on y va désarmé.

\- Qu'on y aille. Pas qu'on y va!

\- Excusez moi, mônsieur le professeur d'anglais. Alors? Tu y "vas" désarmé?

\- C'est trop dangereux. Et "Tu y vas désarmé." ça se dit, c'est anglais.

\- C'est soit ça où soit je viens pas... Et je te fouillerais!

\- Oh! Clint sourit à la phrase puis réfléchissa. Être désarmé en dehors du manoir avec Pietro?!

Puis soudain un flash lui vint. Nath avait toujours deux armes sur elle. Et il en avait toujours une dans sa boite à gant... Donc il prendra sa voiture. Pietro le contacta.

\- Tu réfléchi?

\- Oui... C'est dangereux mais ok. Rendez vous a 17h30 au garage. Tu as l'aniv d'un pote.. Et tu ne sais pas à quel heure ça finira.

\- Ok à toute à l'heure alors.

\- Ouais a toute. Biz.

Clint rangea son téléphone. Il souriait béatement.

Clint alla dans la bibliothèque encore une fois. Et appela Natasha.

"Nath !

\- Hey alors?

\- Je vais venir mais euh je.. Je serais pas seul...

\- Ton mec à peine majeur ?

\- Ouais... Et euh, il sait pour Laura et les enfants mais si on pouvait éviter d'en parler... Ça m'arrangerais... Je voudrais pas ...gâcher la soirée...

\- Il est mal barré avec Tony.

\- Ouais ben Tony il va se tenir à carreau et euh je pensais que tout roulait avec Steve.

\- Ça a l'air.. Mais bon...

\- Bon ben à toute à l'heure

\- Ciao ouais."

Clint squatta le salon de l'aile Est toute la journée puis alla se préparer. Il était stressé comme si s'était son premier rendez-vous. Et qu'il avait 16 ans. Il souffla devant son miroir. 17h30 il était prêt. Il rejoignit Pietro.

Pietro portait son nouveau Jean qui avait tant fait suer clint au magasin de fringue et une chemise blanche.

"T'es... T'es beau comme ça. Dit Clint en reluquant Pietro de haut en bas.

\- T'es pas mal aussi. C'est la première fois que je te vois en Jean aussi.

\- Ouais j'espère que ton père va mas me pister comme ça.

\- On s'enfout!"

Clint se dirigea vers sa voiture.

"Et attend! Lança Pietro.

\- Quoi? Dit Clint en se tournant.

\- T'es armé ? Demanda Pietro en froncant les yeux.

\- Non. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Je dois te fouiller?

\- Je sais pas si je dois répondre oui ou non là. dit Clint en souriant.

\- Je te fais confiance vieillard.. On prend ta bagnole?

\- Ouais... En fait ils ne savent pas que tu es le fils de Magnéto et ça les regarde pas. Ok? Demanda Clint.

Pietro s'approcha de Clint et passa sa main derrière la nuque de Clint.

"Et on est qu'ami?

\- Pas ici Pietro... Dit Clint. Et non est bien plus que ça. Allez grimpe."

.

.

Je sais que vous attendez l'anniversaire de Tony. Avec la réaction de celui ci et aussi celle de Natasha. Donc j'essaierai de publier le chap suivante ce soir ou demain maxi. Je vous fais de gros bisous.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello tout le monde j'ai eu du monde hier, donc je 'ai pas pu publier ce chap... Donc voila.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

.

Lehnsherr's bodyguard 10.

.

Assis dans la voiture. Pietro ouvra les hostilités. "Il s'appelle comment ton ex, celui qui fête son aniv? Et il a eut quel l'âge?

\- Tony. Et il a 49ans..

\- C'est vieux. Plus vieux que toi en tout cas. Ajouta t-il en riant.

\- Et c'est pas mon ex! Dit Clint en soupirant.

\- Pourquoi elle a dis ça ta copine ? Demanda presque naïvement Pietro.

\- Pour me faire chier. Repondit seulement celui ci.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle avait peur être tout deviné? Lacha t-il en souriant.

\- Il se passait rien encore Clint.. Dit le jeune.

\- On va vraiment en parler maintenant ?

\- Je préférais ouais. Tu m'emmène à l'aniv de ton ex ! Dit Pietro soudainement.

\- C'est pas mon ex... Je t'assure crois moi."

Pietro préféra arrêter son interrogatoire... Il fouilla la boite à gant Clint priait pour ne pas qu'il voit son holster et son sp2022 fixé sur le haut de la boite à gant.

"Oh! Likin park! T'as pas autant de goût de chiotte que je pensais.

\- T'es mots gamin!" Gronda Clint.

Pietro sourit et mit le cd. Ils arrivèrent 45 minutes plus tard.

"Tu vas pas passer être dépaysé, Tony est riche. Il.. Il est le PDG de Stark Industry.

\- C'est Tony Stark?

\- Et ouais... Allez viens." Clint prit la main de Pietro et monta jusqu'à l'étage. Steve ouvrit la porte.

"Hey... Clint... Bonsoir. Salua le soldat.

\- Bonsoir. Dit Pietro timidement.

\- Pietro, je te présente Steve. Steve, Pietro...

\- Ton.. Bafouilla Steve.

\- Ouais... Coupa Clint.

\- Entrez. Nath est là, Bruce est parti avec Tony. Acheter je ne sais quoi."

Clint emmena Pietro dans le salon. La table basse était remplit d'alcool. Steve s'asseya en face de Natasha sur des coussins.

" Salut! Pietro c'est ça? Dit Nath en lui tendant la main.

\- Oui.. Natasha ? Demanda Pietro un peu impressionné par cette femme.

\- C'est ça.. Tu bois quoi? Demanda la russe.

\- Euh.. De la vodka."

Clint le regarda de biais.

"Il est majeur Clint! Tu es majeur hein? Clint il est majeur? Demanda aussitôt la rousse.

\- Nath!? Sert le!" abrégea Clint en soupirant.

Steve rit et choppa la bouteille de vodka pour remplir quatre verres. Ils trinquerent. Puis la porte sonna à nouveau. Ce fut Chris qui débarqua avec Pepper.

Le duo entra. Chris et Virginia Potts dit "pepper" étaient les meilleurs amies d'enfance de Tony. Elle, était marié avec le chef de la sécurité de Stark Industry, bien qu'au bord du divorce et avait un enfant à charge. Lui était en couple avec une autre scientifique. Tony passait beaucoups de temps chez les Potts pendant ses années de collégien et de lycéen. Les Potts se présenterent. Ils s'assirent eux aussi autour de la table. Pepper prit un soda. Chris une vodka. Pepper s'était assise à côté de Pietro. Un nouvel homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas... Puis après deux verres. Bruce et Tony arrivèrent enfin.

"On est là! Cria Tony. Bonsoir. Dit il en se figeant devant Pietro.

\- Salut Tony. Dit Clint en souriant... Je vous présente Pietro. Pietro, là c'est Bruce, le fiancé de Nath et Tony...

\- Tony Stark! Dit Pietro les yeux grand ouvert. Pietro sourit, il se souvenait encore de sa tête collé sur sa cible au jeu de fléchette en Sokovie

\- C'est moi. Enchanté Pietro. Dit il en regardant de biais Clint.

\- Tu vas ouvrir les Chips ou pas Tony?! Demanda Steve, légèrement jaloux.

\- Euh ouais..." Dit Tony légèrement perturbé par Clint et Pietro en servant les Chips. Et se servit un scotch d'emblée. Bruce un soda.

Tony mit de la musique, Chris se leva et Dansa, Tony l'accompagna. Pepper fit connaissance avec Pietro. Clint en profita pour demander à Natasha une de ses armes.

\- Pardon? Dit la rousse choquée.

\- Je suis à vide. Avoua le tireur.

\- Comment ça t'es à vide?! Clint Barton sans arme ?

\- Pietro n'aime pas trop. Avoua le tireur

\- Et alors t'es pas marié, enfin pas avec lui du moins. Dit la femme en roulant des yeux.

\- Nath! Prête moi un flingue! Insista l'ex agent du kgb.

\- Mais pourquoi veux tu avoir une arme? Demanda la rousse.

\- S'il te plait.

\- Tu m'emmerde Barton... Soupira t-elle en lui glissant discrètement une arme, qu'il plaça sur sa cheville. Elle traine pas Pepper. Elle sait qu'il est homo? Lacha Nath en lui désignant la blonde vénitienne de la tête. Clint regarda discrètement. Et revenu a Natasha. Et toi d'ailleurs t'en es où? Demanda Natasha.

\- J'en suis... J'en sais rien... Il regarda à nouveau Pietro. Je l'aime bien Nath. Avoua t-il.

\- Tu l'as rencontré où?

\- Euh... C'est... C'est sa soeur qui me l'a présenté... Mentit Clint.

\- Il est mignon... trop jeune pour moi... Et pour toi aussi d'ailleurs. Lui dit elle en lui faisant une grimace.

\- Je sais... Clint baissa les yeux... Mais...

\- Mais?

\- Je l'aime bien... Quand je dis je l'aime bien c'est pas... C'est pas un plan cul quoi. Les yeux de Nath restèrent figé sur le regard de Clint.

\- Donc t'es bi. Affirma t-elle.

\- Hey! Vous parliez de quoi? Demanda Tony qui venait de s'incruster dans la conversation.

\- De la mission à Chicago.

\- Menteuse. Lacha Tony.

\- Du jeunot. Avoua la tueuse.

\- Ne l'appelez le pas comme ça. Soupira Clint.

\- Il est pas mal... Un peu jeune pour toi non? Lança Tony.

\- C'est ce que je viens de lui dire. Dit aussitôt Natasha.

\- Il a 26 ans! Se défendit Clint.

\- T'en 45. Ajouta Nath.

\- 44! Et quoi? C'est ca le principal? Demanda Barton presque en colère.

\- Non mais là! tu l'as pris au berceau.

\- Ah c'est bon Tony. Rala Clint.

\- L'avantage c'est qu'il doit être endurant... Dit Nath sans les regarder.

\- Je le suis aussi... Hein Clint... Ajouta Tony en lui assénant un coup de coude dans le flant.

\- Tony ! Rala Clint.

\- Quoi! Allez viens danser Clint... Demanda Tony en se levant

\- Non... Refusa Clint.

\- Allez viens..." Insista t-il en lui prenant la main.

Clint soupira et suivit le maître de cérémonie. Ils se retrouva à danser avec Tony et Chris quelques minutes puis s'assit à côté de Pietro.

"Ça va mon chéri? Lacha Clint jalousement.

\- Oui.. Répondit Pietro souriant à ce petit surnom.

\- Alors Pepper, et Happy ça va? Demanda le tueur à gage.

\- Happy.. Euh.. Oui.. Euh.. Ça va... Je vais aller voir Chris... Dit la femme gênée.

\- Ouais... Ajouta Clint

Pietro fronca les yeux...

\- Quoi?! Dit Clint en boudant.

\- Mais t'es jaloux ma parole.. Insinua Pietro en lui faisant un sourire.

\- Moi ? Non! Dit Clint en fermant ses yeux et en lui souriant.

\- Moi si.. Ajouta le plus jeune.

\- Ah! Mais t'as rien à craindre...

\- Même pas de Stark? Demanda Pietro en fronçant les yeux.

\- Quoi Stark? Non!

\- Ne me ments pas.. On m'a déjà assez menti durant toute mon enfance... Murmura Pietro.

\- Pietro... On a ... C'était du juste du cul... Avoua Clint mal à l'aise.

\- Ok... Donc Pietro se dit "se méfier de ce Tony..."

\- Tu m'en veux? Demanda Clint.

\- Non... Dit Pietro avant de l'embrasser. Clint attrapa la nuque de Pietro et appuya son baiser. Leurs langues s'enroulèrent l'une contre l'autre...

"Respirez!" Lacha Tony à peine 10 centimètre de leurs visages.

Clint rompit le baiser.

"Ta gueule Tony. Lacha Clint en regardant Pietro dans les yeux... Celui ci lui sourit. Et Clint l'attira contre lui.

"Il est pas mal Steve. Annonça Pietro.

\- T'essayes de me rendre jaloux?

\- Chris non plus. Ajouta encore le sokovien

\- Arrête! Rala Clint.

\- Bruce pas trop... Quand au reste... Pepper est trop... Guindé... Natasha, elle me fait peur et Stark c'est Stark. Finit par dire Pietro.

\- C'est un gars bien. Rassura Clint.

\- Continu à le défendre et je fais de toi un sushi. Dit Pietro légèrement jaloux.

\- J'aime quand t'es jaloux. T'es trop mignon.

Natasha rejoignit le couple.

\- Alors comme ça ta soeur t'as présenté à notre archer favori... Demanda la veuve noire.

\- Euh... Oui c'est ça... Bafouilla Pietro en regardant Clint.

\- Vous vous êtes connu où? Demanda la rousse.

\- euh... Bafouilla Clint.

\- Au Babylon... Lança Pietro.

\- Ça m'aurait étonné... Répondit la rousse en regardant le tireur.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça? Demanda Pietro.

\- Pour rien. Abrégea Clint. Et ta mission au fait ça s'est passé comment? Tenta t-il de dire pour changer de sujet.

\- Il sait ce qu'on fait? Demanda la rousse.

\- Euh.. Oui... Bafouilla Clint.

\- Carrément! Ça fait combien de temps que tu le connais Clint? Demanda Natasha sur un ton de repproche.

\- Euh... Clint regarda Pietro avant de dire. Deux semaines.

\- Deux semaines ? Et tu balances ça comme ça! Cria la femme.

\- Nath! Rala Clint.

\- Mais Clint! Continua de crier Nath.

\- C'est bon stop, s'il te plait arrête!

\- Attend! Tu ramasses un mec à peine majeur dans une boite et tu lui dis que tu bosses pour le kgb? Dit Nath choqué et en colère.

\- Bossais! Je bossais au Kbg... Et c'est bon j'ai confiance en Pietro alors arrête. Dit Clint sur le même ton que Natasha.

\- C'est pas contre toi Pietro! C'est juste que Clint à toujours été inconscient et irresponsable... Lacha t-elle.

\- Moi je suis irresponsable?! Demanda Clint. En haussant le ton.

\- Oui tu l'es! regarde! 26 ans sérieux Clint t'abuses! Ok il est mignon! Ok il est baraqué. Ok il a l'air sympa. Mais t'as craqué Clint. Reprocha Natasha.

\- C'est bon Nath mêle toi de ce qui te regarde! Cria l'archer.

Natasha regarda Pietro et lui cracha à la gueule.

\- Et toi? Tu cherches quoi avec Clint ? Tu cherche un vieux ? Tu cherche à te faire entretenir?

\- Mais je t'emmerde! Dit Pietro sur la defensive.

\- Ferme ta gueule Nath! Cria Pietro. Je t'adore mais la sérieux! Tu deconnes. Allez viens on se casse." Dit Clint à Pietro.

Clint se leva, Pietro le suivit. Clint enfila sa veste.

"Tu vas où? Demanda Tony

\- On se casse! Pietro n'est pas le bienvenu ici. Lança l'archer.

\- Ici c'est chez moi. Reste Clint! Restez... Insista Tony.

\- Si c'est pour que tout le monde parle sur le cul de Pietro c'est pas la peine Tony. Répondit Clint furieux.

\- Personne parle sur lui! Pepper est sous le charme. Chris, il calcule déjà plus rien. Bruce, il parle pas, tu le connais. Steve... On va dire que Steve est soulagé de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi et Nath... C'est ta meilleure amie, tu sais comment elle est... Dit il en roulant des yeux.

\- Clint... Je suis désolé... Murmura Natasha en s'approchant deux. Si t'as confinace en lui, je.. Elle regarda Pietro. Je m'excuse Pietro. S'excusa Natasha les yeux brillant.

Pietro ne dit rien, il n'acceptait pas tellement ses excuses mais ne voulait pas foutre plus la merde plus qu'elle n'était déjà.

\- Tu peux lui faire lui faire confiance crois moi. C'est pas un gars ramassé dans un bar. C'est un gars bien, intelligent, qui fait passer les autres avant lui même. Et... Je l'aime bien plus que tu ne le penses." Ajouta Clint.

Natasha avait le regard planté dans celui de Clint. Puis elle regarda Pietro.

"Pardonne moi alors. Demanda t-elle au plus jeune.

\- Ok. Dis seulement Pietro sous le choc des paroles qu'avait prononcé Clint à son égard...

\- Merci. Dit Nath en baissant les yeux avant de rejoindre Bruce et Tony.

\- Heureusement que tu venais de me dire qu'il n'était qu'un plan cul. Ironisa Pietro.

\- C'était un plan cul! Se défendit Clint.

\- Ouais c'est ce que je dis.. Clint... Je veux pas foutre la merde avec tes amis.. Ajouta le Maximoff.

\- T'as entendu Tony tout le monde t'aime bien... Et puis je t'aime donc s'ils sont pas content, ils aillent se faire foutre! Lacha Clint.

\- J'aurais jamais penser t'entendre dire ça! Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas les gros mots. Dit Pietro en riant.

\- Je peux être très vulgaire quand je veux. Dit il en lui faisant un Clint d'œil.

Clint et Pietro s'assirent à nouveau. Ils continuèrent à boire. Vers 1 heure du matin, Clint comatait, la tête appuyé contre l'épaule de Pietro.

"Clint! Tu dors!

\- Hum.. Je m'endors oui. Dit il en lui souriant.

\- Tu veux rentrer? Murmura Pietro.

\- C'est comme tu veux. Répondit Clint d'une voix d'endormit.

\- On va rentrer, t'es naze.

\- Ouais t'as raison.

Les deux hommes saluèrent tout le monde et s'en allèrent.

Arriver dans la voiture. Clint reparla de Natasha et de Tony.

" Nath est ma meilleure amie, elle prends soin de moi. Tony a été mon plan cul pendant six mois. Donc il nous considére plus ou moins comme ex. De son côté... Il s'est attaché, moi pas. Toi, c'est pas pareil. Avoua Clint.

\- Pourquoi moi c'est pas pareil? Demanda alors le sokovien.

\- J'en sais rien c'est comme ça. Tu es... Tu es .. J'ai couché avec beaucoups de mec, enfin pas non plus des tonnes mais je suis jamais tombé amoureux d'aucuns d'entre eux.. Alors que toi... Tu es le premier sur qui je craque réellement. Je tiens énormément à toi Pietro, je t'assure. Mais Nath... Elle croit que tu es un mec parmis tant d'autre... Et avec Tony il y a plus rien depuis longtemps... Ça fait six mois qu'il est avec Steve... Je suis amoureux de toi Pietro et- Pietro profita que le feu soit rouge pour forçer Clint à se taire en l'embrassant. Clint lui sourit et tenta de se concentrer sur la route.

\- N'en parlons plus... de Nath, de Stark. Quand je pense qu'il est dingue de toi... T'as couché avec Tony Stark! J'y crois pas... Et plus d'une fois apparemment. Dit t-il en levant les yeux..

\- Je croyais qu'on en parlait plus?!

\- C'est vrai .. Rentrons à la maison. Lui répondit il.

Clint sourit au à la maison. Oui ils vivaient dans le même manoir mais pas la même aile.

Clint gara sa voiture au garage. Il allait sortir lorsque Pietro l'embrassa à plein bouche..

"Moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi Clint... Et si je t'ai fais chier après le première baiser, c'est juste parce que "qui aime bien, châtie bien." Je suis un gosse, ne l'oublie pas... Et les gosses ne font que des bêtises juste pour attirer l'attention de leur Parents, ben moi c'est pour t'attirer toi. Je t'adore Clint.. Chuhota le plus jeune.

\- Moi aussi Pietro..." Clint posa ses lèvres sur ceux de Pietro puis ils sortirent de la voiture...

Ils se sourirent une dernière fois avant de rentrer chacun dans leurs ailes respectifs.

Allongés dans leurs lits respectifs, Pietro et Clint pensaient à leurs soirée.

Clint n'aurait jamais imaginé que Natasha aurait réagit de cette manière. Elle était très protectrice avec lui. Et avait déjà eut du mal à avouer à Bruce ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait attendu 4 mois avant de lui avouer.

Tony Parcontre l'avait étonné, il n'avait pas trop fait d'allusion à leurs passé. Chris, Bruce et Steve étaient inexistant. Et Pepper quant à elle n'avait pas perdu le nord.

Il se souvint aussi de la jalousie de Pietro, cela prouvait qu'il tenait à lui. Et sa déclaration dans la voiture. Ces aveux sur son comportement passé qui n'étaient autre que l'amour et non de la haine l'avait emplit de joie. Clint craquait de plus en plus pour ce gamin... Il commençait même à se poser des questions sur sa sexualité, il ne souvenait pas être autant attaché à quelqu'un en aussi peu de temps. Même Laura ne lui avait pas cet effet là.

Pietro lui, se rémora chaque partie de la soirée. Il se souvint de Pepper, trop pète cul, mais assez sympathique. Il se souvint des regards envieux de Tony envers son petit ami. Et puis Natasha... Deja qu'elle lui avait fait peur le jour où ils avaient récupéré les arcs mais là... C'était autre chose.

Un sourire vint sur le visage de Pietro. Lorsqu'il se souvint comment Clint l'avait défendu. Et ses déclaration. Il se souvint du "je t'aime, et s'il ne sont pas content qu'ils aillent se faire foutre." Il avait été tellement touché, qu'il n'avait même pas osé relever le "je t'aime." mais juste le "faire foutre" pour détendre l'atmosphère. Oui Pietro été touché par Clint et oui il en était encore plus amoureux qu'avant.

À leurs réveils, les deux hommes pensaient l'un à l'autre. Clint alla prendre une douche puis parti déjeuner. Yvana déboula dans la cuisine et s'assit en face de lui.

"C'est officiel? Vous êtes ensemble? Où l'avait vous emmener? Et qui est ce Tony et cette Natasha? Demanda la cuisinière.

\- Pa-pa- Pardon?! Dit clint, une tartine à la main.

\- J'ai entendu une conversation entre les jumeaux. Déclara t-elle.

\- Une conversation! Demanda Clint choqué d'entendre que Pietro parle de leurs ydille devant tout le monde?!

\- En sokovien... ajouta Yvana. Pietro à révélé à Wanda que vous étiez officiellement en couple. Que vous vous êtes pris la tête avec une Natasha. Et que Tony le mettait en boule. C'est exactement la phrase prononcée. Enfin c'est comme ça que je le traduirais en anglais. Finit elle par dire.

\- Euh... Je pense que tout est dit... Répondit Clint tout souriant.

\- Vous êtes en couple? Et qui est cette Natasha que je lui botte le cul ! Et ce Tony? Dit la cuisinière en fronçant les yeux.

\- Nath est... Elle est ma meilleure amie.. Elle est très protectrice. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Et elle adore ma femme et mes enfants.. C'est pour mon bien et je crois qu'elle n'avait pas comprit à quel point je tenais à lui. Avoua t-il.

\- Et ce Tony..

\- Euh... On va dire... Un ex... Mais ce n'en est pas un, pour ma part en tout cas. Je me suis jamais considéré en couple avec lui on va dire. Révéla Barton en continuant à manger sa tartine.

\- Hum.. D'accord... En tout cas, félicitation et rends le heureux, il mérite tant d'être heureux ce petit bonhomme. Ajouta Yvana.

\- Évite de dire petit bonhomme. C'est le surnom que je donne à l'enfant qui va naître... Dit Clint en ouvrant ses yeux en grand.

\- Oh pardon... Quand doit accoucher ta femme?

\- Dans les jours qui viennent." Dit Clint tout souriant à l'idée, d'avoir un troisième enfant.


	11. Chapter 11

Ce chapitre est long car le 11 était minuscule à la base. Je l'ai donc fusionné avec le 12... Du coup il est plus long que la moyenne. J'espère que vous apprécierez mes divaguations lol

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

.

Lehnsherr's bodyguard 11

.

Clint finit de manger, puis se prépara pour rejoindre les jumeaux. Ils étaient dans le grand salon. Wanda et Lorna se vernissaient les ongles. Pietro fidèle à lui même était assit en tailleur sur le canapé et jouait aux jeux vidéos.

" Bonjour. Dit Clint.

\- Bonjour Clint. Dit Wanda souriante.

\- Salut. Dit Pietro sans même le regarder.

\- Bonjour monsieur. Dit Lorna

\- Vous avez prévu de faire quelques chose? Demanda le garde du corps.

\- Moi, non mais Pietro avait envie de prendre l'air. Mentit Wanda.

\- Euh.. Bafouilla le sokovien.. Wanda lui fit un clin d'œil. Celui ci regarda Clint et rougit. Oui.. oui j'ai envie de prendre l'air.

\- Bien... Tu es prêt ?

\- Oui euh.. Oui.."

Pietro éteignit la console et alla chercher sa veste. Clint le suivit.

" J'espère que tu m'en veux pas. Demanda Clint.

\- Pour?

\- La soirée hier... Entre Nath et Tony t'as été servis...

\- Je t'en veux pas Clint et tu m'as prouvé que tu n'aimais. On va où au fait?

\- J'en sais rien. Prend ta veste on verra ça après. "

Pietro prit sa veste, puis ils partirent.

" Je vais t'emmener chez moi. Enfin dans le Bronx. Pietro sourit à cet annonce.

\- J'allais te dire que c'est le foutoir là bas, mais tu le sais déjà...

\- Espérons que ta copine n'est pas là.

\- Oh tu sais qu'elle soit là où non... Soit elle est là et on crève l'abcès tout de suite. Soit elle est pas là. Et on sera tranquille à deux.

\- T'es armé ?

\- Bien sûre que je le suis.

\- J'aime pas les armes.

\- Ouais et ben c'est comme ça. Je vais pas me balader avec toi sans être armé, surtout dans le Bronx. T'inquiète pas Pietro." Dit Clint en lui caressant la cuisse.

En montant les escaliers, Clint prit la main de Pietro dans la sienne.

Pietro angoissait, à l'idée d'être face à cette furie de Natasha. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas là.

Clint enleva sa veste. Et alluma la cafetière. " Tu veux un café ? Assied toi Quicksilver.

\- Euh oui..." Dit Pietro un peu mal à l'aise. Quicksilver ? C'est quoi ce surnom?

\- T'es toujours speed. Dit seulement Clint.

\- ok je comprend mieux le quick... et le silver? Dit Pietro en riant.

\- Tes cheveux idiot.

Clint prépara les cafés et le rejoignit sur le canapé. Il prit la main de Pietro dans la sienne. Et l'embrassa. Il caressa sa joue puis l'embrassa.

Pietro attrapa la nuque de Clint. Pour appuyer leurs baiser... Leurs mains se caressent aussitôt.

.

* * *

.

Clint était allongé sur le canapé lit, sur le dos. Les bras croisés derrière la tête. La couverture recouvrait seulement son sexe. Il sourit bêtement au plafond. Pietro, était assit au bord du lit, et avait déjà enfilé son caleçon.

" Pietro... Ça va pas ?

\- Si. Ça va... C'est juste que..

\- Juste que quoi... C'est par rapport à... parce que j'y suis pas arrivé ? Demanda Clint d'un seul trait.

\- Non! Non! C'est pas ça... Dit Pietro avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. C'est juste que... C'était la première fois qu'un homme me faisait ça quoi...

\- Ah oui?

\- Oui." Dit Pietro gêné.

Clint embrassa le cou de Pietro.

" Tu verras ça sera encore mieux la prochaine fois... Faut que je t'avoue que si j'y suis pas arrivé c'est parce que ... C'est la première fois que je suis amoureux d'un homme. Et je suis exclusivement actif.

\- Où tu veux en venir?

\- Que je pourrais bien être passif si tu le voudrais et... Que du coup je suis aussi vierge que toi avec les hommes." Pietro lui sourit et lui déposa un baiser.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur les deux hommes.

" Je vais dans la salle de bain! Cria la tornade rousse qui venait d'entrer.

\- Bon... On va se rhabiller je crois. Dit Clint en regardant son jules qui avait déjà enfilé son t shirt et se débattait avec son Jean. Calme toi chéri, ça va aller. Elle t'aimerai pas elle t'aurais déjà tué en entrant." Pietro sourit jaune.

Les mecs se rhabillerent, puis Clint fit réchauffer les cafés qui n'avaient pas eut le temps de boire tellement ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre.

" Nath! Tu peux revenir! Cria Clint en pliant le canapé.

\- Salut Pietro. Dit seulement la femme.

\- Salut... Dit il simplement.

\- Alors ça s'est fini tard? Demanda Clint.

\- On s'est tous endormit les uns contre les autres. Dit elle en se faisant un café. Tu commandes des pizzas Clint?

\- Euh ouais... Faut qu'on appelle ton père pour dire qu'on mange dehors. Ajouta Clint.

\- Son père... Il n'a pas 26 ans c'est ça?

\- Non c'est... C'est autre chose. Pietro et Clint se regardèrent puis Clint lacha.. Pietro est l'un des jumeaux de Magnéto.

\- De quoi? Mais t'es cinglé ou quoi! Clint!

\- Nath.. Je l'aime..

\- Je veux bien comprendre mais tu le connais pas... Magnéto te turerais s'il le savait... Putain mais t'es inconscient! Criait la tueuse.

\- Je sais mais... Tentande dire Clint.

\- Je... Je vais aller... dans la salle de bain... " Bafouilla Pietro plus que mal l'aise. Les deux agents regarderent Pietro s'en aller.

" Clint...

\- Nath.. je suis dingue de ce type... Je deviens fou. Je te jure je suis accro. Je sais que je suis fou de faire ça. C'est le fils de Magnéto. Mais... Je l'aime... Et... Plus que Tony.. Tu comprends c'est pas du cul... Je l'aime vraiment... Je me demande même si ... Je vais pas divorcer... Enfin j'y pense du moins.

\- T'es complètement atteint.

\- Je sais... Je te demande pas d'accepter notre liaison mais de respecter mon choix... Nath ste plait...

\- Clint... Dit elle en le prenant dans ses bras... Fait attention à toi... Pietro! Reviens!" Cria Natasha en se détachant de son meilleur ami.

Pietro revient la tête pendante.

"Tu aimes Clint? Demanda Nath.

\- Oui... Dit seulement Pietro en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Clint.

\- Ok... Je respecte vos choix. Faites attention à vous... Bon et les pizzas Clint tu les commande quand? on a faim nous."

.

Les pizzas avalés, ils se laissèrent tombés sur le canapé. Clint atrappa la main de Pietro dans la sienne. Nath sourit en les voyant ainsi.

"Bon je vais les laisser les amoureux.

\- Nath on te force pas à partir... D'ailleurs on va aller se balader un peu, hein Pietro.. Ça te fera du bien.

\- Vous allez aller où? Dit Natasha en se levant et en débarrassant les boites de pizzas vide.

\- Je sais pas encore. tu voudrais faire quoi? Demanda Clint.

\- Je.. J'en sais rien... Bafouilla le jumeau.

\- Ah je sais.. je vais t'emmener quelque part. Je pense que tu y es déjà allé mais bon ... Allez met ton manteau. Dit Clint en se levant.

Pietro se leva troublé et enfila sa veste...

" Euh.. au-revoir... Dit Pietro timidement.

\- Au-revoir Pietro... Salut clint. Faites attention à vous. Dit elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux hommes s'en allèrent. Pietro comprit de suite où Clint l'emmenait.

\- On va au planétarium ? Demanda Pietro tout sourire.

\- Oui... C'est une mauvaise idée... Tu dois tout connaître par coeur. Dit Clint en faisant une grimace.

\- j'y suis allé plusieurs fois. Mais jamais avec toi et j'adore le planétarium.

Les hommes entrèrent. Pietro souriait. Il firent le tour du musée. Puis allèrent se poser. Les yeux rivés sur le ciel. Clint posa sa main sur la cuisse de Pietro.. Pietro lui sourit, puis posa sa main sur la sienne et entrecroisa ses doigts par dessus sa main.. Clint le caressa du bout du pousse.

"Tu as vu polaris? Demanda Pietro.

\- Euh... Oui oui Biensure... Dit Clint en ouvrant les yeux en grand.

\- Tu sais pas où est polaris... Comprit Pietro en regardant la tête du plus vieu.

\- J'avoue. Dit Clint en baissant les yeux.

\- Elle est dans la constellation de la petite ours... Clint le regarda de biais.

\- La constellation en forme de cerf-volant. Tu vois la maison à l'envers? Demanda Pietro.

\- Ah oui. Dit Clint en souriant.

\- C'est la constallion de Cephée. Son étoile la plus brillant est l'Alderamin. Elle se voit de l'Éthiopie. En dessous. Un peu à gauche il y a la petite ours. Au dessus il y a la constellation du dragon. Et à la droite de Cephée, c'est la Cassiopée. On va bientôt arriver dans le dragon. Elle est composée de 18 étoile... Tu es de quel signe? Demanda soudain le passionné d'astronomie.

\- Toi aussi tu fais de l'astrologie? Demanda Clint.

\- L'astrologie et l'astronomie sont indissociables. Alors?

\- Capricorne. Murmura Clint.

\- Elle est plus à l'Est... Elle est en forme de triangle. ... Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les capricorne?

\- Non! Dit Clint en souriant.

\- Que les capricornes sont persévérants, ambitieux, des bourreaux de travail. Ils sont serieux, perfectionniste, loyal et fidèle. Parcontre ils sont très rigide et têtu. Pietro vit Clint baisser la tête. Clint?

\- T'es sûre que les capricornes sont fidèles. Non parce que je...

\- Clint... Coupa Pietro... Peut être que tu es ascendant bélier ou scorpion. Ce n'est que le signe solaire. D'autres calculs viennent en compte. Tu as Vénus qui influe sur tes amours, sur l'art, les enfants et les unions. Mars sur tes actions, l'argent et les biens matériels. Mercure sur la communication, les etudes, la façon de penser, les petits voyages, les frères et soeur... Il y aussi, Jupiter elle influt sur ta façon de voir l'avenir, sur tes envie d'expansion, la prospérité et la chance. Mais aussi les grandes études, la religion, les grand voyages et la philosophie. Saturne sur tes restriction, tes limites, ta prudence. Sur ta carrière, ta réputation, ton statut social, le travail et la santé. Uranus représente ton originalité, l'inventivité, la révolution, la créativité, tes amis et aspirations.. Clint écoutait chaque mots que prononcé le passionné, il en était bouche bée.. Il y a Neptune, ton imagination, tes rêve, tes tromperie, tes illusions, tes secrets et l'isolement.. Pluton, la transformation, la destruction, la mort, l'argent des autres. Et le sexe aussi. La lune, elle représente tes emotions ton subconscient. Ton foyer et tes racine. La mère et la femme en général.

\- Qui représente le pere? Demanda aussitôt Clint.

\- Le soleil. Répondit simplement le plus jeune.

\- Et l'ascendant ça représente quoi? Demanda Clint soudainement curieux.

\- Ton égo, ton moi intérieur. Ta nature visible, ce que pensent les autres de toi. Après il y a aussi les astéroïde. Les maisons dans lequel sont tes planètes. Les aspects qu'elles forment entre elle. Tu devrais demander à Wanda qu'elle te fasse ton thème astral. Ça va? Demanda Pietro en voyant la tête que faisait Clint.

\- Tu t'y connais super bien en fait. On m'a dit une fois que j'avais un sextile venus-venus.

Pietro rit...

" Ah bon? T'as deux venus toi! J'avais oublié de te dire que les capricorne ont beaucoup d'humour. Ça veut rien dire ce que tu viens de me dire...

\- Je voulais t'impressionner. Dit Clint en rougissant.

\- Tu m'as juste fait rire. Dit Pietro en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Et toi tu es quel signe? Demanda Clint.

\- Gémeaux ascendant vierge. Dominante capicorne. Et.. J'ai mercure en gémeaux et le milieu du ciel aussi. Ma soeur...

\- Et du coup, elle c'est pareille.

\- À peu près oui, on a pas le même ascendant.. Je suis né a 13h33, elle a 13h45, elle est ascendant balance. J'en ai carrément oublié mes constellations. Dit Pietro en voyant qu'ils étaient arrivé à la constellation du poissons.

\- Ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai abandonné les constellations, tu es bien plus intéressant qu'elles.

\- C'est bientôt la fin... Murmura Pietro.

\- La fin de quoi? Demanda Clint en panique.

\- De la séance.

\- Ah oui... Je suis tout perturbé... Tu serais me dire.. si.. Les capricornes ils s'entendent bien avec quel signe?

\- si tu veux savoir quel serait le signe de ton âme soeur c'est trop compliqué. certain disent que c'est le signe opposé, donc se serait le cancer pour toi... Mais le taureau et la vierge sont des signe de terre donc ça pourrait coller. Tu peux aussi bien t'entendre avec les poissons et scorpions. Car ils sont tout comme le cancer des signes d'eau. Parcontre tu ne t'entendrais pas trop avec un bélier ou un balance.

\- et avec un gémeaux?

Pietro rit... "Le reste des signes sont à double tranchant... Tout dépends du reste du thème... Wanda et moi pensons que l'ascendant est bien plus important. Tu devrais réellemment demander à Wanda qu'elle te fasse ton thème ... Tu connais ton heure de naissance?

\- Oui. 11h06.

\- Donc euh... 19h06. En temps universel. Tu sais où tu es né.

\- À modesto... En Californie.

\- Bon je suppose que tu es né en décembre ou janvier.

\- Comment tu sais ça.. ah oui je suis capricorne.

\- Ta date de naissance c'est quoi?

\- le 7 janvier 71.

\- ok, je demanderai à Wanda qu'elle te fasse ton thème. C'est fini... Dit Pietro voyant tout le monde se lever.

\- Ouais... Dit Clint Encore sur le cul, face à un Pietro plus que cultivé.

Les garçons se levèrent, la tête encore pleins d'étoile. Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Ils entrèrent en silence dans l'habitacle. Clint alluma le moteur...

" T'as pas envie de rentrer. Dit seulement Pietro.

\- Et toi?

\- Moi non plus... Souffla t-il.

\- On peut retourner chez moi. Déclara Clint

\- On peut oui... Natasha à l'air de moins m'en vouloir.

\- Elle t'en veux pas à toi, c'est à moi qu'elle en veut... Je sais pas si elle connait ton histoire. Enfin bon... Elle se méfie de ton père, elle le connait bien. On va chez moi donc?

\- Ouais...

En entrant chez Clint, les garçons s'aperçurent de l'absence de Natasha. Il était 17h, l'heure du goûter. Clint sortit un paquet de gâteau et refit un café. Ils s'assirent en tailleur tout les deux sur le canapés. Une tasse à la main.

\- Les gémeaux, ils sont comment? Demanda Clint soudainement.

\- Chiant... Dit il en riant avant de reprendre. Les gémeaux. Dit il avant de boire une gorgée de café. C'est bien connu que les gémeaux sont doubles face.. En fait comme le poissons, le sagittaire et la vierge, ils sont mutable, ils s'adaptent facilement. Leur principal atout est que mercure gouverne leur thème. Il communique beaucoup, malin, toujours de bonne humeur. Enjôleur, intelligent à l'esprit vif, divertissant, sociable et ingénieux.

\- Tout toi quoi. Dit Clint les yeux planté sur lui.

\- J'ai dis sociable. Dit Pietro en riant. Attend les gémeaux ont des défauts. Du coup le gémeaux parle de trop, il est nerveux et tendu. Change d'avis en un éclair. Il a du mal maîtriser ses émotions, il est fourbe, superficiel et inconstant. En gros intelligent mais superficiel.

\- En gros, le capricorne c'est quoi?

\- On va dire. Il tient ses objectif mais est rigide.

\- Et du coup le... L'opposé de... Du gémeaux c'est quoi?

Pietro rit... "Question tres subtile... Tu veux savoir l'âme soeur des gémeaux, c'est ça?"

\- Ouais... Dit Clint en rougissant.

\- Les sagittaire. Les balances, les verseau. Les gemeaux rient beaucoup, ils prennent les choses à la légère. Les capricorne sont ... Ils se prennent trop au sérieux... Lacha Pietro en souriant. Clint fit une grimace et baissa les yeux. Tu dois avoir une planète ou un aspect qui contredit ça... ajouta Pietro en caressant sa joue de son pouce.

\- Quand je pense que les autres te pensent incultes...

\- C'est toujours sympa à entendre... Dit Pietro en soupirant.

\- C'est ce que tu montres...

\- C'est ce que j'ai envie qu'ils croient. Je m'enfout de ce qu'ils pensent.

\- Tu devrais reprendre tes études... Ça serait bien que tu réussisse à l'avoir ce diplôme non?

\- En philo? Demanda Pietro.

\- En philo, en astronomie, en astrologie ce que tu veux.. T'as d'énorme facultés... Dit clint en souriant.

\- Je sais pas... Dit Pietro en baissant la tête.

\- Pietro... Mon côté capricornien avec des objectifs veut que tu reprenne tes études. Dit il en lui attrapant la main dans la sienne.

\- Je vais y réfléchir... Conclut Pietro.

\- Tu me promets? Demanda Clint.

\- Je te promet...

\- Viens la.. Mon ... Gemeaux... Dit Clint en attrapant Pietro par le cou.

Clint attrapa la télécommande de la télé et l'alluma. Toujours, assit en tailleur son bras gauche entourant son petit gémeaux. Lui ayant sa tête sur l'épaule de Clint. Ce fut à 18h30 que Clint rompit leur silence.

" Il va falloir rentrer mon chéri."

Pietro regarda Clint... Ce surnom lui faisait tellement plaisir. Il sourit face à son petit capricorne. Puis il acquiessa.

Dans la voiture, ils parlèrent peu. Dans le garage, Clint serra sa main dans la sienne puis l'embrassa. Chacun retournèrent vers leur aile. Le capricorne calme mangea en silence. Tandis que le gémeaux pipelette raconta à sa soeur en sokovien le planétarium, et leurs conversations sur l'astrologie. Pietro était pressé d'être seul avec sa soeur. Il voulait tout lui raconter enfin presque tout.

Le dîner fut finit vers 20h. Clint salua tout le monde puis alla prendre une douche avant de se mettre directement au lit. Il était épuisé. Il n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire. Mais Pietro... Pietro. Dit il en souriant. Il s'enfonça dans les draps en pensant à son gémeaux.

.

De son côté, Pietro emmena sa soeur dans le petit salon aussitôt le repas terminé.

\- Pietro t'es fatiguant tu le sais ça! Rala sa soeur.

\- Wanda... Je suis accro...

\- J'avais remarqué... Dit elle en soupirant

\- Il s'intéresse à l'astrologie enfin... Il s'intéresse aux compatibilités de couple..

\- Tiens donc... Lacha Wanda en souriant.

\- Il est capricorne et doit être ascendant sagittaire, bélier ou scorpion.

\- Prédominance? Demanda Wanda.

\- Je sais pas... J'ai l'heure et la ville de naissance.

\- Donne! Ordonna la soeur. Elle sortit aussitôt son téléphone. Date?

\- Sept janvier 71.

\- Rho quel vieu... Heure?

\- 19h06 GMT.

\- Ville?

\- Euh...Modesto! Pietro regardait par dessus l'épaule de sa soeur ce qui l'énervait...

\- Pietro! Bélier! Ascendant bélier!

\- Je le savais..

\- Prédominance: sagittaire et scorpion... Whou! Prédominance en maison VIII. Sexualité débordante... Ajouta t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Tu pourras lui faire son thème. Je te préviens tout de suite, il va vouloir savoir si les capricorne et les gémeaux sont compatible.

\- Pas du tout. Dit sa soeur sans même y réfléchir.

\- Merci de lâcher ça comme ça. T'aurais pu me ménager.

\- Enfin Pietro tu sais bien... Faut prendre du recul. Et puis faut voir tout le thème. Je ferais ça demain.

\- Demain?

\- Oui demain je suis claquée moi.

\- Ok...

Wanda se leva et Pietro la suivit. Il ne lui demanda pas son autorisation pour la suivre dans sa chambre. Elle soupira mais le laissa enterer. Wanda se changea sans sa salle de bain. Et Pietro dans la chambre. Les jumeaux fermirent leur yeux.

Se fut au bout de trois heures à tourner en rond que Pietro prit une décision. Il se leva passa un t-shirt et un bas de survette et sortit de la chambre de Wanda. Il descendit sur la pointe des pieds et longea le couloir qui l'emmena vers l'aile est. Il inspira profondemment avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il entendit des pas derrière lui. Rémy. Il faisait sa ronde. Pietro entra dans l'aile Est illico. Il regarda autour de lui, jamais il n'était venu ici. Il chercha les chambre. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec 10 chambre. Et pas de nom inscrit... L'éffronté ouvrit toute les portes, au pire il ferait croire à une crise de somnobulisme.

Ce fut dans la sixième chambre que Pietro trouva sa perle rare. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et épia son garde du corps dormir. Allongé sur le côté, les bras au dessus de la couverture , Clint semblait dormir pronfondemment. Pietro se mordit la lèvre, puis il entra dans le lit et se colla derrière lui. Sentir sa peau le calma aussitôt. Clint arrivait à canaliser toute son énergie même s'il dormait. Oui Clint Barton l'apasait.

Le réveil de Clint sonna à 7h. Il se mit sur le dos et fit un bond lorsqu'il aperçut son Pietro dormant à ses côtés...

Il enleva quelques mèches de son front, de beaux yeux bleus firent leur apparitions.

" Bonjour.

\- Bonjour.. Je... J'arrivais pas à dormir... J'avais besoin d'être apaisé je crois.

\- Je t'appaise? Demanda Clint d'une voix douce.

\- Oui... Le capricorne appaise le gémeaux... Tu vois ... On est compatible... Fini par dire Pietro

Malgré que Clint savait qu'ils pouvaient se faire prendre par les autres habitant du manoir, il prit Pietro dans ses bras...

"Je t'aime Clint... Que tu sois capricorne ou non, je t'aime. Que tu ai tué ou pas je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement... T'es un ange..

\- C'est toi qui est un ange Pietro... Tu es une vraie perle. Clint serra encore plus Pietro contre lui... Comment on peut, ne pas s'attacher à toi... Souffla le garde au corps.

\- Je devrais peur être y aller avant que les autres se réveille. Dit Pietro en plongeant ses yeux brillant dans ceux de l'archer.

\- Hum... Dit Clint en caressant ses cheveux. Fait gaffe à Rémy.

\- Oui... Il faillit me pister hier.

\- À toute à l'heure mon ange..

\- À toute à l'heure mon démon. Clint sourit à ce surnom... Tout le monde pensait que c'était le contraire. Pietro le démon, Clint l'ange. Alors que finalement Clint était le démon, l'ex tueur à gage. Et Pietro l'ange qui volait les riches pour donner aux pauvres.

Un baiser chaste vint clore cet escapade nocturne.

Pietro était revenu dans sa chambre sans se faire prendre. Il entra dans ses draps non défait en attendant qu'il soit l'heure du petit déjeuner. Il entendit frapper à sa porte. Puis celle ci s'ouvrit.

" Tu as dormis ici? Demanda wanda.

\- Euh... J'ai dormis avec Clint. Avoua le jumeau.

\- Vous ne vous lâchez plus ma parole! Et vous êtes inconscient.

\- Je suis inconscient. Il est responsable.

\- Tu me rejoins dans le petit salon après le petit dej?

\- Ok ma belle.

Les jumeaux descendirent déjeuner puis se rejoignirent dans le petit salon. Wanda s'assit sur le canapé et calcula les aspects plantaire de Clint, pendant que Pietro jouait aux fléchettes.

" Bon ça y'est j'ai calculé ses aspect. Les aspects du soleil. Vénus en semi carré: il n'est pas fidèle. Dit elle en faisant une grimace. Pietro lui continua à jouait aux fléchettes. Mars en sextile: il met de l'énergie là où il faut qu'elle soit. Il sait où il va. Oh! trigone avec saturne: il assume ses responsabilités, c'est déjà çà. il regarde où il met les pieds. Uranus. En carré: il est excentrique et maladroit, il s'ennuie souvent, il est imprévisible. Ah! Il peut choisir de te tromper ou d'être naïf. Les deux lui correspondent je trouve.

\- Ah bon! Dit Pietro en lançant une fléchette.

\- Les aspect de la lune, beaucoups d'opposition. Déjà avec venus: Wanda se racle la gorge : histoire d'amour chaotique, conflit et frustration émotionnelles. Il peut devenir exigeant et possessif. Avec jupiter, il a du mal exprimer ses sentiments et il peut être en extase comme accablé de chagrin ensuite. Avec Neptune, il est sensible, créatif, réceptif et à tendance à prendre ses rêves pour la réalité. Enfin un aspect harmonieux avec pluton en trigone: il sait se libérer des ancien sentiment ça lui fait du bien et traite les changement avec facilité.

\- Il est mutable donc. Abrégea Pietro.

\- C'est ça. Confirma la soeur. Les aspects de mercure. En semi sextile avec jupiter: oh! Voilà l'humour! Il est aussi prévenant, optimiste, lucide et à un bon jugement.

\- Ça je le savais déjà. Pour l'optimisme et l'humour. Ajouta Pietro en continuant à jouer.

\- pluton en carré: profond et perspicace. Mais tendu et enclin à broyé du noir.. Ouh.. Que des conjonction avec venus! Lanca wanda. Alors mars: tu m'écoute Pietro?

\- Oui oui...

\- Mars: Démonstratif, magnétique, vitalité sexuelle, déterminé. Il attire les gens. Jupiter: aspect bénéfique, il attire l'amour, l'amitié et l'argent. Il a des talents artistique aussi.

\- Il a bossé dans un cirque non? C'est de l'art?

\- On va dire ça. Neptune: attention aux illusions dans les amours, romantique, idéaliste. Chercheur perspicace. Tout comme son partenaire idéale. Tiens ça te concerne. Pluton en sextile: jaloux, possessif, sexuellement profond, dominateur, artiste.

\- Jaloux et possessif tiens donc...

\- Er sexuellement profond. Lui rappela Wanda. Les aspect de mars: conjonction avec jupiter: enthousiasme, pulsion, envie, attitude à satisfaire les désirs de manière extravagante. Saturne en opposition: il est impatient. Quand il est bloqué ou frustré, il n'arrive pas à maîtriser ses humeurs. Il a beaucoups d'ennemi et des démêlé avec les autorités. Son passé lui saute au cou.

\- C'est tout à fait lui ça!

\- C'est sûr. Jupiter en semi carré avec Uranus. Il est un rebelle né. Sextile avec pluton: un leader puissant bien organisé quand le changement arrive.

\- Encore c'était histoire de mutable. Dit seulement Pietro.

\- Oh saturne sesqui carré avec pluton. Comportement compulsif et pensée obsédante. Neptune en semi sextile avec jupiter: il est sympa, gentil, perspicace, créatif. Intérêt inée pour les quêtes spirituel. Ah comme tout le monde né après 28, désir mystique, spiritualité, voyance... Etc etc... Bon en gros.. Il est déterminé, il sait où il va, il est très péspicace. Il te lâchera pas mais peut te tromper. Attention à ses rêves et ses illusions. Ça peut le perdre. Surveille ses ennemis, met le dans le bon chemin. ... et... Il est très actif sexuellement. je te laisse interpréter ses planètes hein ! Tu sais le faire.

\- Hum... D'ailleurs Clint veut que je reprenne mes etudes.

\- C'est une bonne chose. Il a raison. Tu es fais pour l'astrologie mon frère, même sans les cours tu arrives à interpréter les signes, les planètes et les maisons facilement..

\- les maisons pas trop.

\- À quoi correspond. La maison six?

\- Le travail et la santé. Répondit Pietro en lançant une autre fléchette.

\- La trois? Demanda encore la Sozur.

\- Communication, frère et soeur. Les petits voyage et petite étude.

\- La dix?

\- La carrière, le satut social. Dit Pietro en soupirant.

\- La une et la deux?

\- Le moi intérieur pour la une. l'argent et les bien matériel pour la deux.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on a pas dit? La quatre et la cinq? Demanda Wanda.

\- La quatre, le milieu du ciel: le foyer, les racines, un parent. La cinq, l'amour les enfants, l'art.

\- La sept et la huit?

\- Le fond du ciel: le mariage, le couple, les partenariat. La huit: le sexe, la mort, la régénération. Sa flèche atterrissa dans la bulle.

\- La onze et douze?

\- Les amis et aspirations. Le secret l'isolement pour la douze.

\- Tu vois que tu sais.. Déclara Wanda.

\- T'as oublier la neuf... La religion, la philo, les grandes études, les grands voyages. Ajouta Pietro.

\- Il faudrait juste que tu apprennes les aspects, les transits, les revolution solaires.

\- J'ai déjà mal au crâne là. Se plaignit le sokovien.

\- Pietro... Tu peux y arriver. Je connais ton thème tu es mon jumeau. Tu peux y arriver. Dit elle en posant un demain compatissante sur son épaule.

\- Je vais voir... Tu viendrais avec moi? Demanda Pietro en rangeant ses fléchettes et en sortant son téléphone.

\- On serait pas dans le même cours... Et il faut que tu aprennes à faire les choses sans moi... Ou avec Clint, à toi de choisir... Qu'est ce que tu fais? Demanda Wanda.

\- Screenshoot. Sa carte du ciel. Je vais étudier ça dehors.

\- Ok... À toute mon frère."

.

* * *

.

J'avoue que j'en ai peut être perdue plus d'une dans ces théories sur l'astrologie. Bon pour me justifier:

j'étudie l'astrologie et quand j'ai fais le thème de Clint qui est celui de Jeremy Renner en réalité, j'ai été subjugué par les coïncidence entre l'interprétation du thème de Jeremy Renner et les qualités et défauts du Clint Barton de cette fic, bref j'étais à fond dedans

Donc voilà, vous connaissez à présent les grands traits des aspects planétaires de Jeremy Renner.

Par contre celui de Aaron Taylor Johnson n'est pas vrai enfin si la date est bonne, il est bizn gemaux mais J'ai pas son heure de naissance donc ça reste de l'approximatif et je n'ai donc malheureusement pas son ascendant.

Voilà bisous.


	12. Chapter 12

Merci pour vos review.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

* * *

.

Lehnsherr's bodyguard 12

.

Après avoir écouté sa soeur interpréter les aspects plantaire de son amant, Pietro alla se poser dehors contre un arbre. Pendant qu'il regardait la carte du ciel de Clint Barton, Il fut déranger par celui ci.

" Qu'est ce que tu fais demanda Clint en s'asseyant à ses côtés. C'est quoi?

\- Ta carte du ciel. La position de tes planètes de naissance dans le zodiaque.

\- Et tu vois quoi dans cette carte?

\- Plein de chose que ton ascendant bélier fait que tu sois un actif et que c'est dur de te caser. D'ailleurs il te faut quelqu'un de posé et équilibré.

\- Tu l'es là par exemple. Tu vois quoi d'autre? Dit Clint en souriant.

\- T'es fiable et responsable, tu étais proche de ta mère. Tu t'exprime correctement mais tu réfléchi trop sur tes problèmes émotionnels. Tu es distrait, tu aimes les personnes engagés. T'aimes la liberté et t'aime choquer les gens. Du moins ça te dérange pas de le faire... Tu es jaloux aussi. Déterminé, courageux, réservé, ambitieux et parfois agressif

\- Comme quand je t'ai plaqué au mur... Lacha Clint en baissant les yeux. Pietro continua l'interprétation.

\- Tu as une volonté de fer, tu es indépendant, tu n'aimes pas suivre un chef mais tu aimes les directives. Les règles. Ensuite.. Tien donc... Uranus en balance! Tu es attiré par les gens et les situations qui sortent de l'ordinaire. Tout à fait toi.

\- C'est vrai. Dit Clint en riant.

\- Tu es naïf. Ajouta Pietro.

\- Je sais... Avoua l'archer.

\- Fait attention dans tes partenariats professionnels. T'es aspects en parlent aussi.

\- Ton père... Murmura Clint.

\- Sûrement... Tu aimes travailler, mais il faut que ça ai un sens, t'as besoin d'objectif, tu vas probablement mourir d'une mort violente... Mais tu as quatre planètes dans la maison huit dont venus, mars et Jupiter. En gros t'as une sexualité débordante. Pour le reste je peux pas trop t'aider, les aspects c'est pas mon fort, je connais juste les planètes et les signes. Un peu les maisons. Demande à Wanda.

\- Ok... C'est déjà bien... J'ai l'impression de me reconnaître dans ce que tu viens se dire... Bon si je te dis que Tony nous invite à la Stark expo cet après midi.

\- Avec des t'as de gens riches dedans et ton ex? Demanda Pietro en faisant une grimace.

\- Hum... Fit clint en faisant de réfléchir. Tu dois avoir la lune en taureau. Tu es jaloux.

\- La lune en taureau? Rétorqua la jeune.

\- Je plaisante gamin. Dit Clint en riant.

\- Ok... Ok, pour la Stark expo... Et la jalousie c'est mars en scorpion. Ajouta le sokovien.

\- Ok... Rendez vous a 13h au garage?

\- Ok j'y serais... Clint se leva. Pietro l'appela avant qu'il en aille. Clint?

\- Oui... Dit il en se tournant vers lui.

\- Je t'aime... Souffla le plus jeune.

\- Moi aussi mon petit ange. Répondit Clint.

.

OoO-OoO

.

Pietro et Clint se rejoignirent comme prévu à 13h. Ila arrivèrent à 13h30, à la Stark expo. Le parvis de l'entrée était blindé. Une grande queue était visible, une deuxième plus courte. Clint prit la deuxième, il donna son nom. L'homme de la sécurité vérifia la liste, puis lui donna deux pass gold. "Entrez messieurs.

\- Une carte gold? Dit Pietro en regardant la carte sous tout ses angles.

\- Oui.

\- Et si il ne t'avait pas laissé entrer tu aurais appeler Tony?

\- Non j'aurais appeler le chef de la sécurité. Happy, tu sais le mari de la blonde vénitienne qui n'a pas arrêter de te draguer. Pietro sourit.

À linterieur c'était la course à la science. Pietro ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Tony vint les saluer.

\- Hey salut! Merci d'être venu.

Le regard de Tony sur Clint fit monter une jalousie profonde en Pietro, bien que Clint affirme qui' n'avait pas de sentiments envers Stark; Pietro voyait bien que Stark n'était pas indifférent à son amant et qu'il attendrait la moindre occasion et le moindre faux pas pour le récupérer

\- Mais de rien.

\- Allez faites comme chez vous.

Tony se retira et Pietro vit à présent tout ses hommes riches qui lui donnait la nausée et des envies de meurtre aussi.

Pietro prit sur lui, mais fini par exploser au bout de deux heures.

\- Regarde celui là, j'ai envie de l'étrangler

\- Bon on va partir hein! Parce que j'ai pas envie de me mettre en toi et cet homme et de mourrir d'une morte violente en te protégeant.

\- Faut prendre du recul sur l'astrologie Clint. Dit Pietro sans lâcher des yeux le riche agent immobilier

\- N'empêche que j'ai envie qu'on se barre.. Dit Clint en emmenant son amant vers la sortie

Dans la voiture, Pietro soufflait, ses pulsions meurtrières l'avaient énervés.

\- Calme toi Pietro, t'es tendu. Dit Clint en caressant la cuisse de son amant.

\- Comment veux tu que je me calme.. Trop de riche en même temps au même endroit... Dont Stark..

\- jaloux ! Lacha Clint. Pietro fronca les yeux.

\- Peut être... Il m'énerve comment il te regarde... Soupira le jumeau.

\- Si je me souviens bien, tu dois avoir Mars en Scorpion. Dit Clint en riant.

\- Non j'ai Mars en Bélier. En scorpion j'ai Pluton. J'ai pas de prépondérance à la jalousie.

\- Qu'est ce qui fait que tu le sois alors? Demanda Clint.

\- C'est ce qui fait que chaque personne soit unique, même si elles ont le même thème astrale. Comme moi et Wanda. Bien qu'elle soit ascendant balance et moi vierges. on va où au fait?

\- chez moi? Demanda Clint.

\- C'est parti.

Pietro et Clint se précipitèrent dans le canapés. Ils allumèrent la télé, mais celle ci ne capta pas plus les deux hommes. Ils étaient bien plus enclin à se câliner.

OoO-OoO

Ce fut à moitié sur clint, après leurs ébats plus que mouvementés que Pietro souligna un fait qui s'avererai exact.

\- Je confirme que l'astrologie est une science exacte. Déclara Pietro souriant.

\- Pardon? Dit Clint qui regardait le plafond.

\- tu as une sexualité débordante mon cher capricorne ascendant bélier. Dit alors Pietro en regardant son amant dans les yeux.

\- C'est un repproche monsieur le gémeaux ascendant vierges? Demanda Clint en fronçant des yeux.

\- Oh que non! Dit Pietro en roulant des yeux. Mais je garde dans un coin de la tête que tu m'ais dit que tu pourrais être passif un jour. Dit Pietro en fermant un œil.

\- Avec toi, oui. Effectivement... Je me souviens avoir émit l'idée. dit Clint en levant les sourcils. Tu veux un café ?

\- Je veux bien. Dit Pietro en se levant nu comme un ver.

\- Tu devrais pas trainer à poil Nath pourrait te violer.

\- C'est vrai. Elle pourrait y prendre goût en plus. je vais vite à la salle de bain. Clint rit au. "Elle pourrait y prendre goût et prépara les cafés. Il disposa les tasses sur la table et se rhabilla. Il sortit son téléphone et vit 4 messages et 2 appels manqué de Tony. Premier message."vous êtes ou?"

Deuxième message: "Clint..."

Troisième message : Petit con. Tu t'es barré avec ton puceau...Clint souffla en fermant les yeux et lu tout de même le dernier message.

" Bon passez à l'appartement demain pour déjeuner. On se fait une raclette avec Bruce, Nath et Steve. Clint hésita un moment. Pietro pourrait étrangler Stark, le seul qui pourrait défendre Stark serait Steve. Ou Bruce mais il est inoffensif et Nath l'en empecherait. D'ailleurs elle défendrait sûrement Pietro. Enfin du moins elle défendrait Clint.

\- Ok pour la raclette Tony. PS: tu te trompes sur Pietro ;)

\- Ah bon? Tu t'es pas barré avec ? T'es parti avec un autre? Ou une autre d'ailleurs

\- Si je suis parti avec lui, mais il n'est pas puceau enfin du moins plus maintenant. À demain.

\- A demain. biz. Clint se laissa tomber sur le dossier du canapé.

\- À qui t'envoie des messages? Demanda Pietro ce qui fit valoir un sursaut de la part de Clint.

\- Hey! Tu m'as fais peur... Dit Clint en se redressant.

\- Alors à qui?

\- Tony... Soupira Clint.

\- Encore?! Il me saoul! Clint je te jure! Je vais l'étriper! Dit Pietro les poings fermés, le visage dur.

\- Pietro calme toi... Dit Clint en se levant et en le prenant dans ses bras. Chéri... Il nous invite à manger chez lui demain... Avec son mec ...il y aura Bruce et Nath. Lui dit Clint en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Clint... Tu es pas amoureux de lui? tu me tromperas jamais avec lui? Demanda Pietro les yeux embués.

\- Mais non... Le rassura Clint en le serrant contre lui. Allez vient boire ton café... Clint prit sa main et l'emmena sur le canapé. Pietro se réfugia dans ses bras...

\- Tu voudras pas faire du tir à l'arc?

\- Tu te passionnes pour le tir à l'arc? Demanda Clint en riant.

\- Je me passionne pour toi. Murmura Pietro

\- Oh c'est... C'est mignon.. Chuchota Clint visiblement touché par cette phrase.

\- On a déjà assez parlé de mes passions, j'aimerai m'intéresser aux tiennent.

\- Si tu veux. On peut faire du tir l'arc... Euh chez toi? Demanda Clint.

\- Ouais... Mais loin loin loin des fenêtres. Dit Pietro en riant.

\- Ok. Bois ton café et on y va alors...

De retour au manoir, Clint rejoignit Pietro avec ses arcs. Pietro, confiant, se mit en position. Il rata la cible bien évidemment.

\- Concentre toi! Cana-

\- Je sais je dois canaliser mon énergie. Y'a que ça dans mon thème astrale. Bon allez. Pietro inspira en fermant ses yeux. Puis il visa la cible. la flèche alla un peu plus haut qu'il ne l'espérait.

\- T'es déjà dans le bon axe reste plus que la précision gravitationnelle.

\- Viens m'aider... Dit Pietro en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Clint sourit et se placa derrière lui.

" Ça va pas être simple de t'apprendre le tir à l'arc...

\- Pourquoi?

\- Tu me perturbe de trop... Et la position que je dois prendre m'aide pas du tout. Dit clint en se mordant la lèvres inférieur.

\- hum... Mon gémeaux à la sexualité debordante... Dit Pietro en le regardant et en se mordant la levre également.

\- c'est pas en me disant ca, que ça ira mieux... Et évite de te mordre la lèvre ça m'excite encore plus. chuchuta Clint à l'oreille du plus jeune.

\- Tu devrais aller voir Wanda pour ton thème. Je vais essayer de me concentrer sur la cible et non sur toi.

\- Ok je te laisse, je vais voir Wanda. Dit Clint en partant puis il court à nouveau vers Pietro. Celui ci s'attendait à un baiser furtif mais ce n'était pas l'objectif de l'archer. Tu vas pas être jaloux au moins que je vois ta soeur?

\- Dégage! Et vite! Dit Pietro en le menaçant d'une flèche. Clint courut en direction de l'entrée en riant. Il rejoignit Wanda.

\- Wanda? Dit Clint en entrant dans le petit salon.

\- Clint? Comment vas tu? Lui demanda t-elle tout sourire.

\- Ça va... Euh... Pietro t'as parler de...

\- Ton thème astrale? Demanda Wanda en levant les yeux de son livre.

\- Oui... Dit il timidement.

\- Oui il m'en parlé, jai plus qu'à l'imprimer.

\- Tu pourrais me donner son thème aussi... J'ai l'impression qui'l me connait plus que moi même grâce à mon thème, alors que moi je sais rien.

\- Viens suit moi. Je vais t'imprimer ton thème et te filer le sien.

Clint suivit Wanda puis reparti dans sa chambre avec ses thèmes. il lut les interprétation et découvrit le vrai Pietro. Un homme ancrée dans les liens du foyer, très protecteur envers sa famille. Aimant et émotif, avec des conflits financiers, même si il devrait être riches ou recevoir un gros héritage. Un homme excentrique, super speed. Qui a du mal a maîtriser ses émotions, du mal a se livrer, qui joue in role ppur ne pas montrer son vrai moi interieur. Qui ment pour préserver ses sentiments. Qui a du mal à se canaliser lui même. il aime également les personnes à forte caractère et est attiré par des partenaires agressif. Il est aussi un grand communicateur avec un grand sens de l'humour et est très intellect. Prédisposé aussi a l'ésotérisme... Pietro Maximoff... Souffla Clint en fermant les yeux. Son Pietro, le vrai...

Clint fut sortit de ses rêveries par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Pietro lui demandait s'il devait ranger ses arcs dans sa bagnole. Clint acquiesça et lui donna rendez vous a 11h au garage le demain.

Au soir, au fond de son lit, clint espérait la visite de son fou fou de Pietro, même si c'était irresponsable, il y pensait. Le rejoindre à son tour effleura même son esprit.

A son grand malheur, Pietro ne le rejoignit pas mais lui envoya un message. "si tu sors par l'Est, compte environ cent pas à 15h. Sur ta gauche un arbre aussi vieu que toi te montrera les clefs d'un éclair."

Il sourit à ce message plutôt énigmatique. Bien décidé à savoir ce qu'il se tramait. Il alla directement sous la douche avant de sortir par l'aile Est.

Le soleil était au rendez vous, même à 8h. Il regarda à 15h puis compta cent pas... Il découvrit un arbre mort. Il roula des yeux en pensant à l'arbre aussi vieu que lui. Sur celui ci était accroché une vielle clef rouillée. Et un autre mot. "À 18h, tu trouvera la direction à prendre. Compte une trentaine de pas." il se tourna à 18h, puis compta trente pas avant de découvrir une cabane presque à l'abandon, sûrement la cabane du jardinier. Clint entra avec mefnce et découvrit un Pietro assit sur un coussin.

" T'es un sacré loustic Pietro Maximoff

\- Je sais mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non?

\- Exactement... Clint s'approcha de Pietro et s'assit à ses côtés. Pietro sortit la boite de chocolat offerte quelques jours plus tôt.

" Je t'offre un chocolat vieillard

\- Oh c'est gentil gamin. dit Clint en soufflant en plongeant la main dans le paquet... Leurs regards se croisèrent et leurs langues se trouvèrent directement. Clint serra Pietro contre lui. Pietro lui faisait un effet comme jamais il n'en avait eu avec aucuns autre.

Clint, cessa leurs étreintes, il ne voulait pas sûrement pas faire l'amour à son Pietro dans cet endroit. Bien qu'il l'ait déjà fair dans des endroit insolites avec d'autres hommes, avec Pietro c'était différent.

\- C'est tout? Demanda Pietro qui en espérait plus.

\- J'ai envie de chocolat dit Clint en mettant le chocolat dans sa bouche. Pietro regarda Clint manger le chocolat. Pietro sortit un pendentif de sa poche.

\- C'est quoi? Demanda Clint en le voyant.

\- C'est le signe des gémeaux. Dit Pietro en ouvrant le fermoir et en accrochant le pendentif au cou du plus vieux. Tu appartiens à présent à un gémeaux... Ascendant vierges et non balance. Dit Pietro en le regardant de biais.

Clint toucha le pendentif, puis regarda Pietro. " C'est le tien?

\- Oui bien entendu je vais pas t'offrir celui de Wanda. Je t'aime Clint.

\- Moi aussi Pietro. Répondit aussitôt le plus vieu en lui prenant les mains. Je peux avoir un autre chocolat demanda Clint en faisant la moue.

\- Bien sûre gourmand. Dit Pietro en lui en mettant un dans la bouche.

\- C'est toi le gourmand. Dit Clint à présent la bouche pleine et en lui ebourriffant les cheveux. Au fait tu m'as jamais dis pour tes cheveux. Pourquoi tu les teins en blanc? Ils sont teins?!

\- Oui... C'est un pari au départ. Un pote à ramené un plateau remplit de sushi, il bossait dans un resto japonais. J'en avais jamais manger. Je me suis empifrer. Mon pote m'a lancé un défi. Tout manger en moins de dix minutes. Il a parié que je n'y n'arrivais pas... J'ai tout vomis. Et voilà me voilà en blond.

\- Je dirais plutôt blanc.

\- Ouais blanc ou argenté.

\- Ça dis pas pourquoi tu les as garder blanc argenté.

\- Quelques jours plus tard, je parlais avec un gosse des rues... Un espèce de milliardaire nous a éclaboussé avec sa bagnole en s'arrêtant... je lui ai donné une leçon, je l'ai dépouillé, et j'ai tout donné à ce gosse. Le lendemain dans les journaux on ne parlait que de ce robin des bois aux cheveux argentés. J'ai pris la décision de garder mes cheveux comme ça...

\- En souvenir de ce gosse?

\- Plutôt pour accroître ma réputation

\- d'accord mon Quicksilver.

\- C'est marrant ce nom... Mais j'aime bien...

Pietro posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Clint. Celui l'entoura de ses bras... Il sentit que Pietro avait un besoin qu'on le rassure, il avait toujours protégé sa soeur mais personne ne l'avait protégé.

" Je te lacherais pas gamin, tu le sais... Je serais toujours la quoiqu'il advienne. Je te le promet... Clint tut un instant puis reprit. J'ai lu mon thème je sais que... Je te tromperais pas si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Et je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments envers Tony. Je te le jure Pietro. Et j'ai lu ton thème aussi. Et je suis heureux de constaté que je m'étais pas trompé sur ton compte. Je savais qu'en grattant un peu je trouverai une merveille derrière l'odieux gamin que tu te force à jouer. "

Pietro leva les yeux vers Clint.

" Et oui je te connais. Je connais Pietro. Le vrai."

Pietro se lova encore plus contre Clint. "Je peux lui montrer que tu m'appartiens? murmura Pietro.

\- À qui? Tony? Demanda Clint en levant un sourcil tout le regardant.

\- Oui... Chuchota le jumeau.

\- Si tu veux... Répondit Clint en riant. Sale gosse va!


	13. Chapter 13

Et voilà les impatientes les réactions de Pietro face à Tony.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

.

* * *

Lehnsherr's bodyguard 13.

.

.

Les deux amants restèrent bras dans les bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils soit l'heure d'aller chez Tony. Dans la voiture, Pietro se mit directement dans son rôle et posa sa main sur la cuisse de Clint.

" Tu te mets déjà dans ton rôle d'homme jaloux et possessif?

\- Je me met dans mon rôle de "Je t'aime et que tu m'appartiens... " Clint sourit à cette réponse.

En descendant de la voiture, Pietro attrapa la main de Clint. Clint lui en embrassa le dos. Il posa un baiser à Pietro avant que Tony n'ouvre aussitôt la porte et tombe nez à nez avec ce baiser.

Stark les salua et les firent entrer. Nath et Bruce préparaient la table. Steve s'occupait des pomme de terre et Tony de l'apéro. Les deux hommes saluèrent tout le monde puis Tony invita tout le monde s'asseoir. Pietro posa aussitôt sa main sur la cuisse de Clint ce qui valut un sourit de ce dernier.

Ils trinquèrent tous ensemble, étant trois couple ils trinquérent à l'amour. Pietro profita de cet occasion pour trinquer avec Clint, les yeux dans les yeux avec son clintounet. "À nous." Déclara Pietro.

Après quelques verres, ils passèrent au repas. Pietro faisait les yeux doux à Clint. Ce qui amusé Clint. De temps en temps, il caressait son cou, sa cuisse et son bras ce qui émoustillé Clint de plus de belle.

Comme à son habitude, Tony tenta d'amuser la galerie mais ce fut Pietro qui avait le dernière mot à chaque sarcasme sortit par l'éternelle Stark. Et Tony avait du mal à avaler qu'un gamin de 25ans arrivait si facilement à le remettre à sa place. Qui amusa la galerie.

En fin de soirée. Juste avant le café, Pietro attira Clint par la nuque et lui glissa à l'oreille des mots doux. Clint le regarda surpris puis se mordit la lèvre avant de baisser les yeux, les joues rougies. La phrase qu'avait prononcé Pietro n'était pas si douce que ça. Même plutôt cru. Et Clint en fut surprit le premier et également surprit que ces mots cru l'émoustillé. Clint sentait les regard de Tony sur lui, il pouvait sentir sa jalousie, ainsi que la jalousie que Steve envers lui. Nath elle, riait en voyant Pietro mener par le bout du nez son ancien binôme qui se disait hétéro et actif encore il y a une semaine. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle avait bien comprit le petit manège de Pietro et s'en amusait, il fallait bien que quelqu'un finisse par faire comprendre a Stark que clint ne serait jamais à lui. Elle riait également de voir Tony se faire doubler avec les sarcasme de Pietro. Bruce, quand à lui ne calculait rien du tout.

Tony et Steve nettoyaient la table et allèrent préparer le café. Clint aurait voulu s'éclipser car il voulait se retrouver seul avec Pietro, mais celui avait insister pour rester. En allant aux toilettes Clint surprit une conversation entre Tony et Steve, sur lui.

" Tu vois cap je m'enfout que Clint et son gamin soient heureux. Lança Tony en se mettant dans les bras de Steve.

\- ouais je vois ça Tony... Alors arrête de les regarder... Sinon tu seras ni actif comme ton ex et ni passsif avec moi. Lacha le soldat.

\- Ça veut dire quoi? Demanda le brun inquiet.

\- Demande à ta main elle te répondra je crois. Ajouta la capitaine en défaisant les bras de son amant.

\- Mon capichou je t'aime ! Tenta de dire Tony.

\- Arrête de triper sur Clint. Tu vois bien qu'il est dingue de ce gosse. Dit Steve en se retournant sur lui.

\- Je vois ça oui... Dit Tony qui commencait a se rendre a l'évidence. Ouais t'as raison, j'ai beau avoir le double de son âge... Il le préfère lui. Dit il en croisant les bras , les yeux rivés sur le sol.

\- Je suis une solution de replie? Demanda Steve en haussant légèrement la voix.

\- Non c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. C'est si ... Si il l'aime lui, c'est que Clint n'est pas mon prince charmant. Dit Tony en passant ses bras autour du cou du blond.

\- Je pourrais l'être moi? Parce que j'ai parfois l'impression d'être au second plan. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour être à la place de Clint et que tu me donnes autant d'amour qu'à lui ou être à la place de Pietro et être aimer comme Clint l'aime. Murmura Steve en prenant le brun par la taille.

\- Tu pourrais pas l'être... Puisque tu l'es déjà cap. Murmura Tony en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Mouais. Prépare le café je vais débarrasser la table. Ajouta le capitaine de l'US army. Steve parti en direction de la salle à manger, Clint esquiva de suite pour aller aux toilettes. En revenant, il prit la décision d'aller voir Tony.

\- Hey! Je peux t'aider? Demanda Clint

\- Ça va merci... Ça a l'air de rouler avec ton petit jeune dis moi.

\- C'est un amour... Dit Clint. Le silence était roi puis Clint reprit. Tony... Je t'ai déjà dis ce que je pensais de toi, je t'adore mais il n y pas de... De.. D'étincelle tu comprends ou pas?

\- Quand je te vois avec lui je comprends.. Tu es amoureux ça se voit. Et... Tony arrêta ce quil faisait et se tourna vers clint. Il t'aime aussi. Ça se voit en encore plus... Et puis j'ai Steve moi. Il est parfait aussi. Dit Tony les larmes aux yeux, mais le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je préfère ça.. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Ouais tu devrais aller dans le salon, Steve aimerait trop être à la place de ton chéri. Ou de toi carrément. Ajouta Tony.

Clint pouffa de rire et rejoignit son amoureux.

\- t'étais où? Demanda aussitôt Pietro

\- Aux toilettes. Répondit Clint.

\- Tout ce temps? Demanda Pietro suspicieux.

\- J'ai... J'ai parlé un peu avec Tony... Je crois qu'il a comprit... T'as plus besoin de jouer les mecs possessifs... Dit Clint en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Ça te dérange? Demanda Pietro tout souriant.

\- Oh que non! Bizarrement, le fait d'appartenir à quelqu'un m'excite plus qu'autre chose. Après tu peux être toi même.

\- T'as pas pas répondu tout à l'heure... Lacha Pietro en caressant le dos de celui ci.

\- Sur? Demanda Clint troublé par la main de Pietro qui se faufilait sous son t shirt.

\- Sur la deuxième phase.. J'ai cru comprendre que ça t'intéressait, j'ai vu tes petits joues rouges. Dit Pietro en lui faisant un Clint d'œil

\- Faut qu'on se casse. Lacha soudainement Clint qui n'en pouvait plus.

\- En fait t'aime bien être dominé. Clint baissa la tête.

\- Malgres que se soit pour moi tout nouveau, ... Je t'avoue que oui. Avoua l'ex agent du KGB.

\- On y va! Déclara Pietro en se levant.

.

OoO-OoO

.

C'est en rentrant après une après midi sexuellement agité que les deux amants se séparément. Dans la voiture, Clint plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Pietro. "Je t'aime tellement Pietro...

\- Je sais ... Tu me l'a prouvé... Répondit Pietro calmement.

\- Parce que je peut être aussi passif? Demanda Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Entre autre... je t'aime Clint à demain.

\- A demain.

.

Une fois couché, Clint appela sa meilleur amie pour se livrer.

\- Allô Nath... Chuchota Clint.

\- Clint... Clint? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda la rousse inquiète de son appel.

\- Je... Je suis bi. Lacha Clint. Voir carrément gay.

\- Ça je le savais déjà. Attend tu as dis gay?

\- Oui, enfin j'en sais rien... euh... mais je veux dire... Je... Je l'ai fais..

\- Tu l'as fais quoi? Demanda Nath.

\- Nath enfin tu sais... Je suis plus seulement actif. Avoua Barton.

\- Ah! Tu n'es plus puceau! Lacha simplement la tueuse.

\- Ouais... Soupira Clint.

\- Avec Pietro?

\- Avec qui d'autre? Oui avec Pietro... Répondit Clint sèchement.

\- Et donc?

\- Et donc... Et donc je suis accro à lui... Nath... Je pourrais plus me passer de lui, je crois.

\- Une chose à la fois Clint. Et vous l'avez fait là maintenant? Demanda la russe curieuse.

\- On est parti à l'appart en partant de chez Tony. Déclara Clint.

\- Je me doutais que tu allais passer à la casserole! Lacha son ancienne binôme.

\- J'adore toujours ta classe. Rétorqua le tireur en soupirant.

\- Comme ton mec qui enfoncait sa langue au fond de ta gorge. T'es un dominé mon ami. Ajouta l'agent.

\- Mais non! Je suis le dominant! Se défendit Clint.

\- Il fait de toi ce qu'il veut Clint arrête de le nier.

\- C'est sûr que... Peut être oui.. Bon allez... je vais te laisse, je suis naze.

\- Tu m'étonne ! Après ça! Lacha la rousse en riant.

\- Nath. Gronda Clint.

\- Je plaisante Clint. ciao. Bonne nuit.

\- Ciao.

.

.

Pieteo de son côté était enfoncé dans son lit et n'arrêtait pas de penser à son Clint. Tout cet amour qui n'avait ressentit que pour sa soeur et ses parents le rendait fou. Il fallait qu'il extériorise tout ça. Mais comment? Comment pouvait il extérioriser tout ce qu'il pensait. Il tenta de s'endormir, puis après une demie heure, il alla se faufiler dans la chambre de Wanda.

" Wanda ? Tu dors?

\- Je dormais jusqu'à ce que tu me reveilles frérot qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Souffla t-elle.

\- Je peux dormir avec toi..."

Wanda souffla mais ouvrit tout de même la couverture.

" Allez viens... Quest ce qu'il y a Pietro?

\- Je suis gay... Et je suis dingue de lui. Annonça t-il.

\- C'est pas nouveau... Pietro.. Dis moi... Demanda Wanda en poussant les mèches blanche du front de son frère.

\- Je voulais t'en parler hier... Mais... J'en ai pas eu la force... Souffla le Maximoff.

\- Me parler de quoi? Demanda Wanda en s'agripant au cou de Pietro.

\- Je suis gay! Lacha t-il nerveusement.

\- Je le sais ça! J'ai compris tu sais.. Tu aimes un homme et comme tu en es toi même un! Dit Wanda en riant.

\- Non enfin si... Je suis gay parce que j'aime un mec oui, mais pas seulement... Je suis gay sexuellement parlant. Ajouta Pietro en regardant dans le vide.

\- Vous avez... Bafouilla la soeur.

\- Oui... Souffla t-il gêné.

\- Oh! Dit elle seulement avant que Pietro ne la regarde et lache "Je suis dingue de ce mec Wanda...

\- Je sais frérot... Allez dors un peu... Bonne nuit mon frère.

\- Bonne nuit ma soeur."

Pietro se retourna sur le côté et tenta de trouver le sommeil en vain. Il se leva et se faufila dans le couloir. Il tomba nez à nez avec un sabre bien affûté.

" Putain Maximoff! J'ai faillis vous coupez en deux! Que faites vous là?

\- Euh... J'ai soif..."

Rémy souffla et Pietro parti en direction de la but le verre d'eau et en sortit aussi vite.

" Je vais vous accompagner dans votre chambre.

\- Putain! Dit Pietro qui avait fait un bond en croyant que Rémy était parti. je suis plus un gamin. Ajouta t-il.

\- Si vous l'êtes allez au lit..." Ordonna gambit qui le suivit.

Pietro souffla et revient dans sa chambre. Il parvint enfin à trouver le sommeil.

Pietro entendit une sonnerie qui ne connaissait pas... Il ouvrit les yeux. Et fit un bond monumental lorsqu'il vit son garde du corps allongé à ses côté.

" Clint?

\- Salut... Tu me manquais.. Chuchota l'archer.

\- Tu me manquais aussi... T'as pas croisé Gambit?

\- Si... Je lui ai dis que j'allais à la bibliothèque.

\- Et il t'a cru? Non parce que je voulais te rejoindre... Il m'a choppé et m'a accompagné jusqu'ici. Dit Pietro en faisant la gueule.

\- Bon, je vais retourner dans ma chambre.

\- Déjà? Dit Pietro en s'accrochant à son amant.

\- Ouais avant que tout le monde se lève... A tout à l'heure mon ange. Dit Clint en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

\- À tout à l'heure oui."

.

.

Après avoir prit le petite déjeuner, Clint alla rejoindre les Maximoff dans le petite salon, Lorna était présente.

" Bonjour tout le monde. Annonça Clint.

\- Bonjour. Dirent les filles en coeur, Pietro lui sourit seulement.

\- Vous avez quelques chose de prévu aujourd'hui? Demanda Clint

\- J'ai mon cours de piano cet après midi c'est tout. Déclara Wanda.

\- Très bien à quel heure?

\- 15h. Répondit la jumelle.

\- Ok et vous? Bafouilla un peu Clint.

\- Euh... J'ai envie d'aller à central park pour courir un peu! Ça va aller l'ancêtre vous allez savoir me suivre? Se moqua le plus jeune.

\- Je pense que j'en suis capable oui. Répondit ledit ancêtre.

\- Bien on se donne rendez vous dans une demi heure au garage donc. Abrégea Pietro.

\- Bien. Dit Clint avant de saluer les filles et de se retirer.

.

.

Dans la voiture, Clint sourit lorsque son cher Pietro posa sa main sur lui. " On va où?

\- À central park! Quoi?

\- Rien...

\- le capricorne avec l'amas planétaire en scopion dans la maison VIII pensait qu'il allait faire un autre sport que de courir?

Clint pouffa de rire.

\- Mais non! Pour qui tu me prends?

\- Pour un obsèdé. Monsieur Barton, j'ai besoin de courir.

\- Bien allons courir.

Les deux amants marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du parc. Clint n'eût pas le temps de partir que Pietro était déjà à cinq mètres devant lui.

" Alors vieillard je pensais que t'arriverai à me suivre!

\- Petit con! Lacha Clint en tentant de le rattraper.

Il finit tout de même par arriver à être à sa hauteur.

Au bout de deux heures. Ils s'arrêtèrent et soufflèrent un instant. Ils s'assirent sur le dossier d'un banc.

Pietro prit la main de Clint dans la sienne. Clint la retira.

" C'est trop dangereux Pietro, déjà le fait que tu sois ici est dangereux pour ta vie. Pietro baissa les yeux. C'est pas que je veuille pas, j'ai pas honte de toi, bien au contraire, je tiens à ta vie... et à la mienne aussi.

\- Tu penses que Magnéto te tuerais? Demanda celui ci en le regardant de biais.

\- Carrément oui. Souffla Clint.

\- On rentre? Il est déjà 11h.

\- Ouais. dit Clint confus de tout ça.

Ils rentrèrent dans la voiture calmement on pouvait entendre le rugissement du moteur tellement les deux hommes ne parlaient pas. Un simple sourire triste les séparèrent avant de repartir chacun dans leur l'aile. Une douche, un repas copieux, un bon café et un bon livre compléta le temps de Clint avant qu'il ne doive accompagner Wanda a son cours de piano.

Dans la voiture, Wanda tenta d'engager la conversation.

" Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Pietro? Clint ne sut pas quoi répondre. De quoi parlait elle?

\- Non... Murmura t-il.

\- Il avait l'air soucieux à table.

\- On s'est... Embrouillé, enfin si on peut parler ça embrouiller. Il a voulu prendre ma main au park et... J'ai refusé... Wanda c'est déjà risqué qu'il aille à central park et puis ton père me tuerait.. Et ses ennemis irait direct le lui dire si ils nous voyaient. Lacha Clint.

\- Je sais bien Clint...

\- Et ton frère prend tout mal, je te bure j'ai rien dis de mal. Se defendit le garde du corps.

\- Il est impulsif... J'irai lui parler ça me fait de la peine qu'il soit comme ça... dit Wanda tristement. Il t'aime... Ajouta t-elle. Je sais pas s'il te l'a dit mais ... Il t'aime. Et encore plus depuis ces deux derniers jours. Ajouta Wanda en lui faisant un Clint d'œil.

Clint comprit de suite les allusions de Wanda. Il roula des yeux.

" Petit con. Il m'avait juré qu'il ne te disait jamais tout. Du t-il en descendant de la voiture.

\- Il a lutté et à fini par tout déballé hier, enfin tout il m'a dit que vous avez... bref il t'aime. Conclut la jumelle en entrant dans la maison de maître.

\- Hum... Allez bon cours Wanda.

Clint s'assit sur le canapé, il sortit son téléphone

" je m'excuse... J'ai juste peur qu'il t'arrive quoique se soit... Je tiens trop à toi pour risquer de batifoler en public et que tu prennes une balle... Pardonne moi s'te plait.

\- Je t'aime. Répondit seulement celui ci.

\- Je sais... Et je sais que tu m'en veux.

\- J'ai été con sur ce coup la, je suis un impulsif tu le sais... J'ai cru que...

Clint rit au "je suis un impulsif."

" Que quoi ? Demanda Clint.

\- Que t'avais eu ce que tu voulais..

\- Oh que oui puisque je t'ai toi... Je t'ai encore au moins?

\- C'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire mais je suis content de ta réponse. Clint sourit puis comprit ce qu'il voulait lui demander réellement. Pietro pensait réellement qu'il n'était qu'un plan cul?! Cli t ne sit pas quoi répondre. Un nouvel SMS fit son apparition.

\- Rendez vous dans la hutte du jardinier après le cours de piano.

\- J'y serais. Je t'aime, je t'embrasse.

\- Je t'embrasse aussi mon capricorne.

Clint était soudainement pressé de rentrer. il sourit lorsqu'il vit la Soeur jumelle de son amoureux sortir de son cours.

" C'est quoi ce sourire niais?

\- Ton frère. Dit seulement clint.

Wanda sourit à son tour, puis prit son bras et l'emmena vers la voiture.

Sur la route du retour, Wanda et Clint ne parlèrent que d'astrologie enfin du moins des points que Clint avait relevé.


	14. Chapter 14

Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre. C'est un petit tournant. Vous verrez ;)

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

* * *

.

Lehnsherr's bodyguard 14

.

.

Clint sourit en apercevant le portail face à lui.

" Allez va rejoindre l'ascendant vierges." Lança Wanda en sortant de la voiture.

Clint lui fit un sourire gêné et rejoignit aussitôt Pietro. Il le trouva dans la même position que la dernière fois.

" Tu m'en veux pas? Demanda Clint.

\- Mais non... Allez viens la.

Clint s'assit à la droite de Pietro et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Pietro caressa le cou du garde du corps.

\- Tu réfléchis trop Clint... Tu flippes de trop... je sais que tu sais de quoi tu parles, mais respire! hein... Ça va aller. Je vais pas mourir... Et je te quitterai pas pour une connerie pareille. Même si je suis un petit con parfois. Tu me connais Clint. Tu connais le vrai Pietro. Je suis pas si cretin que ça va..

\- Jai jamais dis que tu l'étais... Tu es un impulsif, c'est même toi qui me l'a dit... Après... C'est peut être à moi de... De te laisser du temps... Je sais que tu pars au quart de tour. Mais que tu te calmes vite ensuite... C'est ton côté: "je suis le jumeau diabolique." qui revient.

Pietro rit, Clint le regarde rire. Pietro se calma et caressa la joue de Clint.

" Je sais que je suis ... Jaime pas qu'on me tienne tête. Comme la fois où tu m'as dis qu'il fallait que j'aprenne à me canaliser. Ce qui m'a le plus énervé c'est... Que t'avais raison... Et ce matin pareil... J'ai horeur d'avoir tord, même si c'est parfois toujours le cas.

\- En fait, tu as du mal à dire ce que tu penses. Tu as du mal à... Montrer tes sentiments... Tu t'es cachés tellement longtemps derrière ton masque du frère diabolique qu'il revient quand t'as plus d'autre échappatoire.

\- C'est... Peut être oui. C'est la facilité. C'est un peu pour çà les baisers provocateurs. Et les sarcasmes et les boutades et tout ce que j'ai pu te faire subir... Lança Pietro en roulant des yeux. Quand je suis inquiet ou quand je me sens coincé, J'enfile mon masque... Et puis bon c'est bien connu que les gémeaux sont doubles faces...

\- C'est vrai cet histoire? Demanda Clint naïvement.

\- Non mais c'est marrant. Dit Pietro en attrapant la main de Clint et en jouant avec celle ci. Je sais que tu as peur pour moi et non seulement en tant que garde du corps mais parce que tu tiens à moi. Et j'ai autant peur que toi... Je.. Ça m'a souvent traversé l'esprit que Magnéto soit au courant. Et puisqu'on en est aux aveux. La première fois.. Enfin tu sais... Tu t'es barré avec ma soeur après çà, je ne sais plus où. J'étais à deux doigts de tout balancer a Magnéto. Que tu m'avais plaqué au mur. Presque étranglé et que tu m'avais embrassé.

\- Que moi je tavais embrassé ? Dit Clint en levant un souci et en souriant.

\- Je peux être un vrai Conard des fois. Et la deuxième fois avant de te faussé compagnie en revenant de la bibliothèque, tu m'avais tellement blessé en prétextant que je mentais sur mes études et les lectures que je voulais te provoquer une fois de plus et tout balancer... Sauf que j'avais pas envisagé que ce baiser se retournerai contre moi.

\- J'ai souvent eut envie de t'etriper. Avoua à son tour Clint.

Le plus vieux avait toujours la tête pose sur l'épaule du plus jeune. Celui posa sa tempe sur le crâne .

Il profitèrent du silence pendant une bonne heure puis Clint le rompit.

" Il est bientôt de se séparer robin des bois.

\- Robin des bois ? tiens donc... C'est toi l'archer pas moi.

\- Robin des bois n'est pas seulement un archer.

\- Je sais... Je l'ai pas fait de gaîté de coeur. Avoua Pietro en repensant à son passé de voleur.

\- Je sais aussi. Heureusement que tu as toujours été la pour elle Pietro... Tu peux être fiers de toi. sans toi, elle ne serait probablement plus de ce monde. Il y a des gens qui se sacrifie pour d'autre. Mon frère s'est sacrifié pour moi. Tu t'es sacrifié pour Wanda. Tu es une sorte de héros.

\- Comme dans les comics? Demanda de Pietro tout souriant.

\- Comme dans les comics si tu veux oui. Dit Clint en riant .

\- Tu en lis?

\- Euh... J'en ai lu... Il y a longtemps... T'aurais voulu avoir quel pouvoir?

\- Hummmm. Johnny storm! La torche humaine... Tu connais?

\- Ouais... et pourquoi la torche humaine? Demanda Clint.

\- Il a la classe , il fait rire tout le monde. Il est trop marrant non... Et c'est un gamin comme ça on se ressemble l'air de rien... et toi quel super-héros tu serais?

\- Malheureusement, je serais un villain. Bull's eye... Souffla t-il.

\- Tu connais bull's eye?

\- Bien sure que je connais bull's eye! Hey ! Je suis pas un homme de cromagnon, je suis même né apres la seconde guerre mondiale! Rétorqua Clint.

Pietro rit.

" Tu sais qu'il n'a pas de super pouvoir, il a juste apprit à optimisé sa vue!? Ah si sa colonne vertébrale en vibranium! Ajouta le plus jeune.

\- Je sais... Mais j'ai l'impression de me reconnaître en lui. Avoua le plus vieu.

\- De te reconnaître en lui? Carrément... Tu penses être à sa hauteur?

\- Euh... Oui... C'est un tireur d'élite hors pair, un assassin , un mercenaire, il pratique les arts martiaux à haut niveau. Il peut lancer toute sorte d'objet. Couteau, shuriken, même un cure dent et ne jamais loupé sa cible... C'est mon alter ego. Murmura t-il.

\- C'est vrai qu'il y a un peu de toi en lui... Sauf que toi j'arrive pas à te voir en villain. Lacha Pietro en lui caressant la blue.

\- Je le suis pourtant. Repondit Clint.

\- Tu l'as été. Tu ne l'es plus. Contredit le plus le plus jeune.

\- Tu crois... Souffla Barton en ricanant.

\- Tu le seras plus du moins... Clint... Quand tout sera fini... Ce fou furieux qui s'en prend à Magnéto... Tu... Décroche s'il te plait!? Demanda le plus jeune en s'accrochant au cou de clint, les yeux tremblant.

\- Pietro... Soupira Clint.

\- S'il te plait Clint... Arrête... Demanda encore Pietro.

\- Une chose à la fois d'abord Loki et ensuite on verra. Conclut clint en se levant. Aller human torch! C'est l'heure de s'en aller. Lui lanca Clint en lui tendant la main.

Pietro se leva et l'embrassa.

" Je sais que dans une autre vie t'aurais pu être à la place de bull's eye. Mais en tant que super héros et non en vilain.

\- Allez mon super-héros. Tout le monde va te chercher... Dit Clint en jetant un œil à l'extérieur avant de s'éclipser de la cabane.

Les deux hommes retournèrent dans le manoir, chacun a un bout du manoir. Un repas suivit de longs échange de SMS furent envoyé avant qu'ils ne rejoignent les bras de morphée.

En se réveillant ce matin, Clint ne se doutait pas qu'il allait recevoir un appel de la maternité.

Le bébé était né avaient ils dit, sans préciser si ce bébé était il ou elle.

Clint se dirigea aussitôt dans le bureau de Magnéto. Et lui annonça que son bébé était venu au monde..

Celui ci lui accorda une semaine de congés. Clint alla directement voir Pietro pour lui annoncer nouvelle.

Il frappa, puis il vit la porte s'ouvrir sur un Pietro à moitié endormit, les cheveux en bataille.

" Le bébé est né!

\- Quel bébé ?

\- Le mien.

\- Le tien?! Attend tu es vraiment marié? T'as vraiment des gosses?

\- Ben euh oui... Pourquoi.. Tu.. Pietro.. Tu le savais ...

\- Euh... Ben.. Je croyais que... Pietro se laissa trainer jusqu'à son lit. Clint s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Pietro enfin... Ta soeur te l'a dit.. Toi même tu m'as fais acheter une voiture télécommandé et une barbie.. Pietro...

\- Je... Quand tu.. Quand tu m'as emmené chez toi dans le Bronx, je m'étais dis que c'était des bobard.

\- Tu as vraiment cru que j'aurais menti sur ça.. Pietro..

\- Putain... Je suis amoureux d'un mec marié et père de famille... Dit il en pleurant

\- Pietro mon chéri...

\- Clint... Tu es marié...

\- Chéri... Je suis désolé. Je pensais réellemment que tu... Enfin..

\- Tu vas aller voir ce bébé.

\- Oui...

\- Tu vas rester combien de temps. Dit il en suffocant.

\- Quelques jours sûrement... Pietro... Je t'aime.. Crois moi... Je t'aime énormément.. Mais c'est mon enfant, il faut que je le vois tu comprends..

\- Oui... Chuchota t-il.

\- Je... J'ai un avions dans une heure... Il faut que je me prépare ... Je t'aime Pietro crois moi... Ça va aller?

\- Oui.. Vas y va voir ton bébé... Et envoie une photo. Dit Pietro à Clint.

\- Bien sûre... Je t'appelle dès que je suis à ...

\- Ok... À plus tard... Dit seulement Pietro.

\- Je t'aime. dit Clint en l'embrassant t une dernière fois.

Clint preprarait ses affaires en pensant à Pietro. Comment avait il pu penser qu'il lui mentait sur çà. Il fila aussitôt ses affaires terminé. Pendant les huits de vol, Clint ne pensait qu'à son Pietro. Il se mit à un instant à sa place. Il devait être dans un état pas possible. Il croyait qu'il lui mentait. Ça devait vraiment un choc pour lui.

Arrivé à ... Il fonça à la maternité...

Il regarda le nom sur la porte. "Laura Barton et Nath." Il entra dans la chambre, Laura était allongé dans le lit, elle regardait la télé.

"Clint!

\- Laura!

\- Félicitation papa. Dit alors la jeune femme.

\- C'est...

\- Regarde par toi même.

Clint sourit à la vue de ce petit ange. Un bonnet tout bleu sur la tête.

\- C'est un garçon.

\- Non je lui ai mit un bonnet bleu comme ça... oui c'est un garçon...

\- Nathaniel alors.

\- Oui... Je t'attendais pour la déclaration. Clint?

\- Oui...

\- Calvin est le parrain de Cooper. Davon celui de Lila.

\- Et donc?

\- Je n'ai plus de parain sous la main. T'en aurais un pour Nathaniel?

\- Il pensa tout d'abord à Bruce puis à Tony. Pietro Lacha t-il.

\- Pietro? Qui est ce Pietro?

\- L'un des enfants de monsieur Lehnsherr.

\- Tu veux mettre le fils d'un mafieu comme parrain?

\- Il n'est pas comme son père.

\- Pietro? Va falloir que je le voye ce Pietro. Nathaniel Pietro Barton. C'est joli... Tu le prends? On va aller le déclarer.

Clint prit son enfant dans les bras et suivit la jeune maman jusqu'à la salle de déclaration des naissances.

Il signa en bas de la page déclarant qu'il est le père de ce magnifique enfant puis ils remontèrent ava t que Betty n'arrivent avec ses deux premiers... Les Barton passèrent toute l'après midi avec Laura et Nathaniel puis ils se dirigèrent vers la ferme.

En rentrant, Clint s'isola. Et envoya une photo de son fils à Pietro en inscrivant sous la photo. Nathaniel Pietro Barton. Bravo parrain.

Pietro n'en cru pas ses yeux quand il vit son prénom associé à celui de l'enfant de l'homme de son amant. Il montra fièrement la photo à Wanda.

\- Tu es le parrain?

\- Ouiii.

\- Ça fait glauque non?

\- Je m'enfout.

\- Designer son amant comme parrain de son enfants.. C'est...

\- Wanda! Je m'en fout... les deux hommes se renvoyèrent des texto tout le reste de la soirée.

Clint était heureux de revoir ses bambins. Il profita de ses trois jours où Laura était à la maternité pour passer un maximum de temps avec eux.

Tout les soirs Clint appelait Pietro et l'informait de ce qu'il avait fait de la journée. Il lui parlait de ses enfants. Et envoyait les photos des enfants. Cooper avec sa voiture télécommandé et Lila avec sa nouvelle barbie.

Pietro découvrit à ce moment là, les visages des enfants de l'homme qu'il aimait.

À l'arrivé de Laura et de Nathaniel, Clint fut soulagé de la fatigue de Laura. Car il redoutait partager un moment d'intimité avec elle. Laura tout comme lui passaient le plus clair de leur temps avec le petit bout.

La veille du depart de Clint. Laura profita pour faire une photo de la famille réunit. Elle l'envoya à Clint et à Natasha. Celui ci en profita pour l'envoyer à Pietro.

"Je t'envoie une photo de famille. Oublie Laura. Pense que bientôt tu seras à sa place. Enfin... Tu seras l'unique du moins."

Pietro ne savait pas comment interpréter ce message. Wanda lui prit le téléphone des mains.

"À sa place? Ça veut dire qu'il... Il va divorcer?

\- J'en sais rien... Tu crois que c'est ce qu'il voulait dire?

\- Ça a l'air oui... Qu'est ce que j'aimerais être à ta place.

Pietro la regarda de biais.

\- Rencontrer un homme qui m'envoie ce genre de message je veux dire. Un homme qui m'aime... Pietro... Je t'ai déjà dis... Clint n'est pas du tout mon style de mec.

\- Clint ? pas ton style de mec?... mais oui Biensure. S'il ne m'avait jamais embrassé et n'était pas marié tu serais sûrement avec.

\- Mais non...

\- Mais si Wanda... Je sais que quelque part tu l'aimais bien...

\- J'ai peut être eu le béguin pour lui soit., mais ... C'est différent à présent. Il t'aime et tu l'aimes .. Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous.

Pieyro inspira profondemment.

"Si tu savais à quel point il me manque...

\- Ni pense pas mon frère... Demain il sera à tes côtés.

Oui souffla Pietro en s'enfonçant dans les draps du lit de sa soeur.

Pieyro était levé depuis 6 heures du matin et attendait impatiemment le retour de son garde du corps.

C'est à 8h, à l'heure du petit déjeuner que Yvana informations aux Lehnsherr que Clint était revenu. Wanda remarque le visage de son frère s'illumine à cet annonce. Il se dépêcha de manger.

Puis couru à l'aile est. Accompagné de Wanda qu'il trainait avec lui.

" Bonjour Hawkeye.

\- Bonjour les jumeaux comment allez vous? Vous n'avez pas fait trop de bêtises j'espère.

\- Pietro à été sage comme une image.

\- J'ai envie d'acheter un cadeau pour votre f.. Enfant.

\- Moi aussi! Alors fille ou garocn.

\- Garçon Nathaniel, Pietro Barton.

\- Il a mon nom?

\- Oui, et tu seras le parrain.

\- Et ben... Dit seulement Rémy.

\- Vous allez quand faire les boutiques.

\- Maintenant!

\- Euh... Je vais voir ça avec Scott. Scott! Les jumeaux aimerait faire les magasin.

\- Salut.. Ben écoute je me prépare.

Pendant que Scott se préparait, les deux hommes se dévoraient du regard. Rémy toujours dans la pièce, ils se souriaient discrètement.

Scott revenu, ils partirent dans un magasin de bébé.

Wanda acheta un tour de lit. Vert d'eau. Avec des petits moutons. Pietro acheta un énorme peluche.

"C'est mon filleul. J'ai le droit. avait rétorqué Pietro.

\- J'ai rien dis...

\- On pourrait aller voir un film?

\- Si vous voulez.

Ils partirent voir un film d'action puis Wanda proposa de manger à quatre.

Pietro faisait du pied à Clint sous là table, Clint lui, mui faisait des gros yeux.

Scott alla au toilettes. Et laissa Clint et les jumeaux ensemble.

"J'ai appelé mon avocat ce matin. Le divorce est engagé.

\- Tu vas divorcer..

\- Je pensais que tu avais compris avec la photo... Je t'aime Pietro je veux que tu sois lunqique. Je à suis toi.

Pietro ne sut pas quoi répondre et fut perturbé par Scott qui revenait.

Pietro dut patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit revenu au manoir pour avoir quelques explications voir des précisions. Dans la voiture, à l'abris des regards de Scott, il envoya un SMS à Clint. En lui donnant rendez vous à la cabane.

Clint rejoignit Pietro comme convenu.

\- Tu voulais me voir? Dit Clint tout sourire et yeux pétillants.

\- Tu veux divorcer ?

\- Je t'aime Pietro.

\- Ça répond pas à ma question! Tu as une famille et trois enfants... Tu peux pas tout lâcher sur un coup de tête comme ça.

\- Tout lâcher sur un coup de tête? Enfin Pietro ! Si tu penses que tu es coup de tête, de coeur, de foudre ou de bite c'est que t'as rien compris! Cracha Clint plus qu'énervé. Putain je t'aime merde! Tu comprends pas? Hurla le garde du corps en faisant les cents pas. Je t'aime toi et aucun autre... homme ou femme. ... Pietro... Chuchota à présent l'archer en s'accroupissant devant lui.. Je peux plus me passer de toi. Cette semaine sans toi... Bien sûre on est rester en contact oui, c'est sûr que j'ai passé d'agréables moment avec les enfants mais... Tu vois ces moments là, j'aurais voulu les partager avec toi.. Je divorce oui. Et que tu sois d'accord ou non. Je suis gay... Je suis amoureux d'un mec... Pourquoi je resterai marié a une femme. Hein? Pourquoi? Alors voilà... dit il en se relevant et reprenant sa marche. Je vais divorcer... Je te laisse le choix. soit tu es d'accord et tout ira pour le mieux, soit tu l'es pas mais de tout façon je le ferais quand même. Soit tu décides... Soit tu decides de tout arrêter... Mais c'est pas pour autant que je ne divorcerais pas... Fi it par dire Clint en ne cessant de marcher.

Pietro resta la bouche ouverte, suivant les moindre pas de Clint qui tournait de long en large dans les huit mètre carré. Stressé comme jamais. Le plus jeune ne sût pas quoi dire... Clint Barton allait divorcer qu'il soit d'accord ou non.

" Tu dis rien? Demanda Clint. Pietro parle s'te plait!

\- Je te quitterais pas... Je t'aime trop pour ça. Je ne sais pas si je suis d'accord. Moi qui suis de nature jaloux, je me surprend à dire ça mais... J'ai de la peine pour elle, te perdre... Si je perdrais... je m'en remettrais plus je crois...

\- Arrêter de penser aux autres! Lacha Clint en s'accroupissant face à lui. pense à toi, pense à nous gamin.

\- Divorce! Lanca pietro en le regardant droit dans les yeux. De tout façon comme tu l'as dis. Tu le feras quelques soit mon avis.

\- De toute façon, la procédure est déjà engagé... Ça va aller mon ange... Chuchota le plus vieu en déposant un baiser sur son front... Ça va aller...


	15. Chapter 15

Et voici le dernier chapitre... J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu. Je vous fais de gros bisous... Je vous laisse lire la fin.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

.

* * *

.

Lehnsherr's Bodyguard 15

.

Nathaniel avait tout juste huit mois aujourd'hui. On était le 27 janvier. Les fêtes de fin d'années étaient enfin closes. Pietro avait passé les fêtes avec son cher père biologique. Sa jumelle, sa demi soeur. La pseudo petite amie de Magnéto, Malicia. Logan, Scott et Rémy... Clint avait passé les fêtes avec Laura. Bien que son divorce avait été prononcés quelques jours avant Noël, Laura l'avait convié de venir au repas de Noël. Il avait accepté avant d'avoir demandé à Pietro son véto .

Pietro avait confiance en lui, il savait à présent qu'il l'aimait. Ses nombreux heure de patience à lui apprendre le tir à l'arc le prouvé, bien que je Pietro était toujours aussi nul dans cette discipline. Enfin il avait tout même un peu progressé. Leurs longues discussions à propos de tout et de rien.

Leurs escapades nocturnes, leurs retrouvailles dans le Bronx prouvaient que Clint Barton était fou de son petite jeune.

Laura avait accepter tant bien que mal le divorce. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qui avait poussé Clint à demander une telle chose, mais avait accepté. De tout facon, ça ne changeait pas grand chose, Clint n'était présent lorsqu'ils étaient mariés... D'ailleurs depuis quelques mois, un certain sam fit son apparition dans la vie de la jeune femme.

Clint avait poussé le jeune sokovien à reprendre ses études ... L'astrologie, la phylosophie et le sport fairaient parti de la vie de Pietro.

Clint de son côté lui avait promis d'arrêter le milieu mafieux lorsque Loki sera derrière les barreaux.

Ce fut jeudi 27 janvier que Clint vint chercher Pietro pour l'accompagner dans le bureau de son cher père.

Pietro était stressé, c'était bien la première fois où son père biologique le convoquait. Clint était à ses côtés ce qui le rassurait. Le plus vieu frappa à la porte. Puis ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Magnéto.

" Entrez asseyez vous. Ordonna Magnéto.

Pietro baissa la tête. Clint lui, avait le menton relevé.

\- Bon Pietro, j'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais calmé. Hawkeye m'a affirmé que tu étais correcte à présent.

Pietro leva les yeux vers son géniteur. Puis vers Clint.

\- Il parait que tu veux prendre ton envole? Reprendre tes études? Je suis par contre. De là à prendre un appartement... Dit Magnéto.

Pietro baissa les yeux et soupira.

\- Pietro ce n'est pas que je veuille pas, mais Loki rode toujours. Ajouta le père.

\- Clint pourrait être mon garde du corps! " Lacha Pietro.

L'homme leva les yeux vers Hawkeye.

"Il pourrait oui. C'est une éventualité. Je vais réfléchir à ça. As tu déjà trouvé l'Université ? Ou dois je dois t'y inscrire? Demanda Magnéto.

\- Va veut dire que vous voulez bien? Demanda Pietro.

\- Je vais y réfléchir. Un sifflement vient les surprendre puis une balle traversa la vitre. Clint plaqua Pietro au sol. Puis se dirigea vers son patron.

\- Soetez de la! Àccroupissez vous! Restez pas là! Clint fit sortir les deux hommes du bureau. Pietro où sont tes soeurs? Demanda Clint en tirant à travers la vitre cassée.

\- Mais j'en sais rien... Un échange de balle se fit entendre. Clint s'approcha à nouveau de la fenêtre et tira une second balle, Puis plus rien. ... Logan à été touché. Annonça Clint.

\- Ils vont nous tuer.. Sanglotta Pietro.

\- Pietro chut calme toi... Le jeune homme tremblait comme une feuille, la guerre en Sokovie avait laissé des sequelles. Hey calme toi respire... Je suis là. regarde moi... Pietro tremblait encore et baissait les yeux. Clint le forca a le regarder. regarde moi! Tu vas monter et chercher tes soeurs. Ok? Tu nous rejoints ensuite et ne vous approchez pas des vitres! Ok?

\- Clint... Murmura Pietro.

\- Ça va aller Pietro fais moi confiance... Dit le tireur.

\- Ne meurt pas... Lança le plus jeune.

\- Je ferai le max pour ne pas l'être.. Allez va chercher tes soeurs."

Pietro monta à l'étage. Clint sortit son téléphone.

" Rémy! Loki est la avec ses sbires. Logan à été touché, il est dehors. Monsieur Lehnsherr et les enfants vont bien. Clint regarde par la fenêtre. On est dans le couloir entre le bureau et la porte de derrière. J'ai plus que 4 balles... Il y deux hommes à 4h. Un à 2h. Deux a 11h et un à 9. Appelle Scott on a besoin de renfort. Annonça Clint puis il raccrocha avant de se tourner vers Magnéto. Scott et Rémy arrivent.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu baises mon fils? Demanda Magnéto hargneusement.

Cllint ouvrit ses yeux face à Magnéto.

\- Je baise pas votre fils monsieur, j'ai du respect pour lui.

\- Ça veut dire quoi? Que vous le respecter en tant qu'ami? Où que vous vous enfilez respectueusement? Demanda Magnéto plus que vulgaire.

\- C'est pas le moment de parler de çà monsieur. Rétorqua Clint.

\- Repondez moi! Ordonna Magnéto en attrapant la mâchoire de Clint.

\- J'aime pietro. Mais si vous le permettez on en reparlera après qu'on les aura liquidé. Vous êtes droitier? Demanda Clint.

\- Oui... Répondit l'homme en lâchant Clint.

\- Ok pour protéger vos enfant on va devoir sortir... Je peux en avoir 4. Mais pas 6." Déclara le tireur.

Clint toujours concentré entendit Pietro descendre avec les filles.

" Clint! Cria Pietro en descendant avec ses soeurs.

\- Restez la! Allonger vous! Ordonna Clint. il regarda pietro s'équiper avec l'arc de Natasha. Qu'est ce que tu fais toi?

\- Tu crois que je vais les laisser de tuer? Répondit le sokovien.

\- Tu sais pas tirer à l'arc. Lança Clint.

\- Je sais jouer aux fléchettes. Rétorqua Pietro, sûr de lui. Donne moi ton arme alors... Demanda Pietro.

\- Pietro... Soupira t-il.

\- Clint... Si tu dois mourir, je mourrais avec toi. Déclara le plus jeune.

\- Donne moi cet arc!" Ordonna Clint.

Clint confia son arme à Pietro et arma une flèche, pui grimpa les escaliers.

" Clint? Tu vas où? demanda Pietro tremblant.

\- En haut. J'arrive... Tu ne tire pas... Tu m'attends... C'est juste au cas où...

\- Mais! Répliqua Pietro.

\- Pietro! Ne fais pas de connerie... Fais moi confiance... Grogna Clint. Attends moi... S'il te plait promet moi.

\- Je te le promet... Chuhota le sokovien en se mettant en position près à defendre les Lehnsherr, enfin du moins Wanda.

\- Occupe toi de tes soeurs j'arrive."

Clint monta et chercha un angle, il arma une flèche. Et tua le premier sur l'extrémité droite puis il en arma une autre et transperça le deuxième. Il descendit aussi vite qu'il était monté. Et rejoignit les autres en bas.

" Bon maintenant les 4 autres... Ajouta Clint. Pietro? Il y a un mec a 2h. À environ 20 m. Tu penses que tu peux l'avoir à l'arc?

\- Je... Je .. Je sais pas.. Bafouilla Pietro.

\- Pense à Tony... Visualise le... Pense... Pense qu'il me ... Pense s'y. Et tu l'auras.. Abrégea Clint.

\- Ok... Dit Pietro en inspirant fortement.

\- T'es prêt?

\- Je suis prêts..." Répondit le plus jeune

Les deux hommes sortirent Pietro eut celui à deux heures. Et Clint sorti tout les autres hommes.

Clint fut pris en joug par un homme. Grand et mince. Des cheveux mi-long couleur corbeau, des yeux étonnamment vert.

" Ne vous approchez pas... Cria Pietro.

\- Sinon quoi? Dit l'homme en riant.

\- Sinon je vous transpercerais. Annonça Pietro prêt à défendre Clint.

\- Avec ton arc? Qui est tu d'ailleurs? Demanda l'homme.

\- Cet mon- Commença par dire Magnéto.

\- Petit ami! Coupa clint. c'est mon petit ami.. Et oui.. Dit il le sourire aux lèvres. tue le Pietro. Ordonna Clint.

\- Je... " Bafouilla. Pietro inspira et imagina ce foutu Stark a sa place. Il lacha la flèche et alla directement se planter dans son coeur.

Clint désarma aussitôt Pietro et le prit dans ses bras... "C'est bien tu as fais ce qu'il faut.." Il s'éloigna de Pietro et se tourna vers Magnéto.

" Il vous emmerdera plus celui là... On fait quoi on les enterre où?

\- J'ai un chantier en construction. Dit Magnéto calmement.

\- Ok... Dit Clint imperturbable. Rémy et Scott arrivent. Ils vont nous aider... Clint prit les bras de Logan et le traina jusqu'au manoir. Yvana qui venir d'arriver fit un poont de compression sur la blessure de Logan.

\- Il va s'en sortir? Demanda Clint qui voyait le corps de Logan gisant sur le sol.

\- Je l'espère, Lorna s'en remettrait jamais sinon. Vous l'aimez vraiment? Demanda Magnéto.

\- Qui. Logan? Rzpondit Clint.

\- Pietro. Souffla t-il.

\- Affirmatif." Répondit Clint sans état d'âme. Rémy et Scott arrivèrent, a trois avec Clint, ils entassèrent les corps dans une camionnette et se dirigèrent vers le chantier. Ils les mirent dans les fondations et coula du béton par dessus.

Les trois revinrent au petit matin.

Pieteo, Wanda et Lorna étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Magnéto était revenu dans son bureau et passait des tas de coups de fils. Le médecin de famille soignait Logan.

Les trois hommes informèrent Magnéto.

" Tout est règlé patron. Annonça Rémy.

\- Bien merci à vous , vous pouvez disposez. Clint allait s'en aller avec les autres lorsque Magnéto le rappela.

\- Hawkeye?

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Votre contrat est terminé, mes enfants ne courent plus aucun danger. Dit l'homme calmement.

\- Bien monsieur, ce fut un honneur de travailler avec vous. Dit Clint ravalant ses larmes en pensant à Pietro, qu'il allait devoir laisser.

\- Je ne veux pas vous voir à deux. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que vous faites... Je n'approuve pas... Je ne veux plus vous voir... Tout les deux... Lacha Magnéto visiblement énervé de la situation.

\- Bien monsieur.

\- Vous allez prendre soin de lui? Demanda Magnéto plus calmement.

\- Biensure.. affirma Hawkeye.

\- Partez... Prenez un appartement... Je paierais s'il le faut... Je paierais tout ce qu'il faut pour son bien être mais je ne veux plus vous voir... partez Hawkeye.

\- Bien monsieur, clint se tourna et marcha en direction de la porte.

\- Attendez! Clint se retourna. Merci... De m'avoir sauver la vie. Déclara le mafieux.

\- C'est mon devoir monsieur.

\- Votre devoir était de défendre les jumeaux. .. Rendez le heureux.

\- Bien. Monsieur..."

Clint sortit du bureau et inspira un bon coups... Ils alla vers la salon.

"Ça va? Demanda t-il aux enfants.

Ils hocherent tous de la tête.

\- Pietro... Ton père veut qu'on parte... Fais tes affaires.

\- Oh non! Pietro ne me laisse pas. Pleura Wanda.

\- Mais pourquoi? Demanda Lorna

\- Parce qu'on s'aime, je suppose... Avoua Pietro à sa demi soeur.

\- C'est pas juste... Papa?! Tu ne pas faire ça! Cria Lorna en se dirigeant vers Magnéto.

\- Allez Pietro fait tes affaires...

\- Mais! Dit seulement Pietro les yeux embués.

\- Je crois que si on part pas... J'aurais pas la même chance que Logan."

Pietro se leva aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Et alla préparer ses affaires.

" Tu prendras soin de lui? Demanda Wanda qui pleurait en encore. Clint s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Tu viendra nous voir Wanda. Il y aura toujours une chambre pour toi...

\- Vous pouvez rester.. Annonça le patron, sa fille a ses côtés... Mais.. Que je ne vous retrouve pas en train de vous becotez devant moi. Vous serez le garde du corps des jumaeau.

\- Bien monsieur. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Clint..." Murmura Pietro un sac sur l'épaule.

Magnéto fit demi tour, Lorna elle, resta parmis eux...

"Je suis contente que vous restez." dit Lorna en prenant Wanda dans ses bras. Chose qui surpris tout le monde.

\- On reste? Demanda Pietro qui ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Pour l'instant... Dit Clint.

\- Je t'aime Clint. Déclara Pietro en pleurant.

\- Je t'aime Pietro." Dit le plus vieu en prenant dans ses bras son sauveur.

FIN.


	16. Chapter 16

.merci beaucoups pour avoir suivi cette histoire. J'espère que dans l'ensemble elle vous a plu. Je vous ai fais un petit épilogue.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline

.

* * *

.

Lehnsherr's bodyguard épilogue.

.

Cela faisait plus d'un an que les tourtereaux vivaient le parfait amour dans leur appartement. Ils avaient fini par prendre un appartement.

Pietro avait reprit ses études et il était parmis les meilleurs élèves. Clint lui, continuait à être le garde du corps de Pietro. Et était toujours à l'affût. Toujours aussi paranoïaques comme dirait Wanda.

Il s'était même pris une balle lors d'une rixe en pensant que son jules en était la cible. Les enfants Barton venait quelques fois pendant les vacances et au grand malheur de Clint. Pietro et Cooper s'entendaient à merveille. Cooper prenait Pietro comme un oncle cool. Et Pietro de son côté comme un petit cousin. Ils avaient de nombreux point commun comme les jeux vidéos et les comics.

Ce fut en sortant de sa douche, après son dernier rendez vous avec son chirurgien que Pietro regarda une fois de plus, la blessure de Clint.

\- Ça cicatrise bien. Dit Pietro en effleurant la blessure du bout des doigts.

\- Ouaip... Dit Clint souriant .

\- T'es trop con quand même. Rétorqua Pietro en levant les yeux vers son visage.

\- Ta vie était en danger... Annonça Clint.

\- Mais non. Un règlement de compte entre deux gangs... Loki est mort arrête de t'en faire... Dit Pietro en se levant.

\- Ton père a de nombreux ennemis tu sais.

\- Premièrement ce n'est pas mon père. Mon père c'est Django Maximoff et puis bon personne n'est passé à l'action. deit Pietro en roulant des yeux.

\- Je suis quand même pas tranquille. Je préfère me balader armé. Répondit l'ex tueur.

\- Ouais ben ça me soûl d'ailleurs... Dés qu'on est hors de ces murs, tu as ta main sur ton flingue prêt à tirer. Soupira le plus jeune en prenant son amoureux dans les bras.

\- Je préfère... Je me méfie de Loki. Répondit Clint en caressant le dos de Pietro.

\- Loki? Il est mort Clint... Murmura Pietro... Clint ne répondit rien. Clint? Demanda Pietro, inquiet du silence de son amant.

\- Pietro... Je dois t'avouer quelques chose... Chuhota ce dernier.

\- Quoi? Demanda Pietro en se défaisant des bras de Barton.

\- Avec Scott et Rémy, on a mit les corps de ses sbires dans la camionnette... Et quand on est revenu chercher le corps de Loki, ...il avait disparu... Son corps a disparu... Avoua le plus vieux, les yeux fixant le torse de son aimé.

\- T'es serieux? Demanda Pietro en faisant un pas en arrière. Et Magnéto le sait?

\- Avec Rémy et Scott on a préféré ne rien dire... Il aurait été capable de nous descendre tout les trois... Je... Je sais pas si ... Il a peut être survécu... Fini par dire Clint en baissant les yeux.

\- Je l'ai vu mort, je l'ai tué Clint. Dit Pietro en s'approchant à nouveau de lui.

\- Tu lui as tirer une flèche, oui... Mais comment tu expliques le corps disparu?! Dit Clint en caressant les cheveux teintés de Pietro.

\- Quelqu'un qui aurait voulu l'enterrer comme il se doit. Dit Pietro naïvement.

\- Ou le maintenir en vie. Proposa Clint.

\- Mon dieu... Suffoca le plus jeune.. Les larmes de Pietro coulèrent, il comprit ce jour qu'il était toujours en danger et que cette rixe en était sûrement pas une. Maintenant ce n'était plus le fils de Magnéto que Loki voulait voir mort mais celui qui lui avait tirer une flèche dans le coeur.

\- Je suis la Pietro ne t'inquiète pas... J'ai contacté le KGB, ils sont sur le coup, Nath le cherche partout... Chuttt ça va aller... Je donnerai ma vie pour toi Pietro Maximoff.." Dit Clint en le serrant plus contre lui.


End file.
